Someone Like You
by DreaC
Summary: Sam and Mercedes only got 4 weeks together before distance tore them apart, but now with one selfless act from Mercy, college may be their second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related.**

**A/N: All of ND were seniors in this fic. Everything happened as it did in past seasons of the show, and as the story progresses we'll find out more and more about what happened in their senior year, since this starts with freshmen year of college.**

**Not new to fan fiction, but I am new to Glee ff, so I hope I can do it justice!**

**Chapter 1: New directions for New Directions**

**Mercedes POV**

**Hey Diva! How's move in day?**Mercedes read the text message from Kurt.

She smiled imagining the excitement he would have for her landing her dream college. She'd always wanted to go to Oberlin College and Conservatory. It was close to home, but far enough away that the label Lima loser would never apply to her. This school satisfied her need for music and her parents' need for her to have a backup plan. Mercedes already had her fields of study mapped out. She always knew if she got in, the double major route would be for her. She was a Psychology and Vocal Studies major.

She quickly replied back to her friend. ** Just moved in, parents finally gone and Dad's not happy about my roommies! **

**I thought they liked Tina!**

**I didn't tell you? Puck n Art are here 2! He loves T. It's Puck and Art he don't trust!**

**You sure it's not just Puck?**

While her family was helping her move in, she tried not to bust a gut laughing as the vein in her father's neck kept bulging from time to time. He was really trying to let her grow up and realize that now she was an adult. Puck was the one that was trying her father's patience with his little nicknames for her. Sexy Mama and Hot Mama and just Mama were not nicknames that would win over her father's trust of their living situation, even if he didn't know there was no possibility that Puck would even be the slightest bit interested in her. Even if he were, her heart was foolishly holding out for someone else. Before she could think the name, she shook the thought out of her head and replied to Kurt.

**Lol True! How's NY, Blaine, and crazy…I mean Berry?** They had all wound up at the Manhattan School of Music together.

**NY** **is DELIGHTFUL! Blaine is wonderful as always. We're roommies! Rach got stuck with a Quinn-Twin. **

She had to laugh. **Quinn-twin…wtf is that? U and B…big step!**

**Blonde, blue eyes, witch with a B = Quinn-Twin…Rachel's words not mine! We'd rather live w/each othr than strngrs! So we're cool. Not much of a step, just a well thought out arrangement. **

She rolled her eyes at that last text. Mercedes knew two things. 1, Kurt and Blaine were living together, which could either make or break their relationship, and 2, Kurt was in denial about the enormity of that particular situation.

**Keep me posted!**

**Same for you, Diva! Love you & miss you!**

**Love you and miss you too!**

Mercedes tucked her phone away, and walked back into the East Hall building. She had been outside, hugging her parents and seeing them off, but they had since been long gone. Mercedes was just standing in the parking lot, taking in the scenery of what would be her new home for quite a few of the years to come. While she couldn't believe Kurt's living condition, she had an iffy one of her own. She had to coexist with Puck, Artie, and Tina. She wasn't so sure how this would go, but she thanked God they all had separate rooms, and only shared the living room and the kitchen space. It was like an apartment except that they only had a mini microwave and no stove. They had a regular sized refrigerator though. There were two rooms and a bathroom on each side with the living room separating them. Another wonderful thing about this dorm room was that each side had a door so that they could shut off their side of the hall if they'd like. That particular knowledge helped her breathe easier, thinking that she could walk around in her towel on her side of the dorm without the guys seeing her.

The walk to her door was short because the co-ed floor was the first floor. She felt so lucky that Oberlin had a few buildings with wings and floors with the option of co-ed living upon request. The group had come to the agreement that living together would be best, so that they wouldn't end up with strangers. She understood where Kurt was coming from, but the difference was neither of the four of them were dating. She used her key and walked in, it already seemed like home. Puck and Artie were in the living room playing Call of Duty. She noted that the only thing they seemed to really unpack was the TV and the game systems. When she walked past Puck, she popped him upside the head.

He turned then with a frown. "What was that for, Hot Mama?"

Her eyes narrowed on him and she was fighting a smile at his bewildered look. "You know what it was for, Noah Puckerman! Trying to play me in front of my daddy like that! You _must _be out your mind!" She ranted with her hands on her hips, giving him as much divatude as she could muster.

"I wasn't trying to play you. I was just being honest. You are fine as hell, and even Dr. Jones knows it. That's why when you and your mom went outside, he stayed back to talk to me and Artie about looking after you," Puck admitted.

Mercedes had to look to Artie for reassurance. She couldn't believe her father had asked them to look after her. She wasn't mad; she just didn't know what to think. It meant that although he put up an angry front, he really did trust the guys. "He cares about you, 'Cedes, and he knows we do too," Artie paused the game to look at her and make sure she knew it.

She smiled, walking over to place a kiss on his cheek. She then did the same for Puck. Artie just blush a little in response, but Puck had to be Puck. "If I had known I would be getting Sexy Mama lip action, I would have told you I cared about you a long time ago."

Mercedes punched him in the shoulder, shaking her head and making her way to her room. Tina's door was open, and she waved at her to let her know she was back. Tina was sprawled across her bed on the phone with Mike, Mercedes guessed. She knew there would be plenty of long nights filled with girl talk and ice cream ahead of them with Mike being at the University of Michigan and Tina being all the way in Ohio. She hoped things worked out for them, but then again, maybe she wasn't the best to talk to about long distance relationships. Mercedes tended to have one grave outlook on the end result of those.

As she reached her room and closed her door, she let out a heavy sigh. "Look where that outlook got you, girl," she said to herself. Running her hands through her now natural hair, she sank down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had finally taken her 'Born This Way' T-shirt to heart. Her hair was now all natural. No weave, no relaxers, and no harmful chemicals would wreck Mercedes's beautiful chin length kinky curls.

She laid in bed and read over her text conversation with Kurt once more. Mercedes missed her friend. He was too far away from her, and they barely talked. She hadn't heard his excited voice in over two weeks. Kurt was the second man that had a special place in her heart that she seemed to be missing, the first being Sam. Their time together had been so short. Prom opened their eyes to friendship, and at the end of May, they had blossomed into something more. Mercedes had four blissful weeks to be Sam's girlfriend, but as June ended so did their time together. As soon as July first reared its ugly head, they were done for.

_Her phone woke her up with the sounds of the corny Justin Bieber song 'Baby', playing next to her head. She knew it was Sam, and she couldn't be mad that he was waking her up at –she looked at the clock – three a.m._

"Kaltxì," _she answered the phone sleepily. Over_ _the summer Sam had taught her a little Na'vi, and she loved the smile that broke across his face when he actually had someone to speak the language with._

"_We need to talk. I'll be there'n fifteen minutes," his voice sounded odd, and she knew it had to be serious if Sam had passed up the opportunity to speak his beloved made up language with her. _

"_Sam, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting straight up in bed._

"_I'll be there soon, Mercy. I'll tell ya then." _

_After he hung up, she put on some sweats and prepared to sneak out the front door to meet Sam. She'd waited nervously, pacing the yard. Mercedes couldn't imagine what he could possibly have to say at this hour in the morning. The only time people said 'we need to talk' was when they were breaking up with you, and she knew Sam was a better person than to wake her up to break up with her because a beat down would be coming his way. You don't interrupt a diva's beauty sleep for foolishness._

_She saw him jogging up the street and she met him in the driveway. Sam's eyes looked troubled and he looked like he'd been crying. Both his hands went on each side of her face and he kissed her hard, and for a long moment, Mercedes forgot that he was here to deliver some bad news. His lips tended to have that effect on her every time they kissed. When their kiss was broken, he was looking deep into her eyes with their foreheads touching and Mercedes saw tears falling down his cheeks._

"_Sammy, what is it?" she asked, her voice cracking at just the sight of him in pain. _

_He shook his head and closed his eyes before saying, "We're movin'."_

"_Out of the motel?" was her first guess and he laughed humorlessly._

"_Out of the motel and out of the state. We're goin' back to Tennessee. My mom got a job offer, and we're movin' in with my grandparents. My life is a mess and I can't even have the one good thing I've been blessed with."_

"_Sam," was all she could say before tears of her own began to fall. _

"_Mercy, I don't wanna leave you. I can't love you yet. It's too soon, but we were gettin' there," he practically whined._

_Mercedes understood. She felt the same way. They were getting there, and all they'd have to do was face their friends, the whispers and the slushies for their upcoming senior year. Now they would have to face worse. Distance. As she looked at her boyfriend, the insecurities started to set in. They had only been together for a month. Had that really been long enough to continue a relationship solely based on phone conversations and letters? Dear John ended badly, and Mercedes knew this would too. Sam had steadily been talking while she was in her own mind._

"_I'll call and write as much as I can. When I get a little money saved up, I'll even buy a cell phone so I can text you anytime. Mercy, this doesn't have to be goodbye, baby. I told you from the start, I'm in it for the long haul." His voice sounded determined and his eyes pleading. He was practically willing her to believe that it could work. "It's only for a little while, and then we'll have college. We can do that together, right?"_

_Mercedes couldn't see how Sam could possibly stay faithful to her when she wasn't even around to remind him that they were together. Out of sight out of mind, she believed. She knew there would be much hotter girls than her, flaunting themselves in front of the new, hot, blonde. She had seen it happen at McKinley when he first arrived, and after the 'shiny new toy' admiration wore off, they were still throwing themselves at him. She couldn't do it. _

"_I can't do that," she admitted. _

"_Merce, please," he begged. _

"_It would tear me apart, always wondering where you where, what you were doing, and _who_ you were doing. I can't put myself through that. I can't put you through that. I don't want to be that girl, Sam." It was killing her to see the pain on his face and know that she had caused it. _

"_Wait, so you think I'm that kind of guy? Have I given you any indication that I have a wanderin' eye?" Instead of sad, he was angry now. Mercedes could tell._

_She'd finally let go of the insecurities she'd been holding in for weeks. "Other than the fact that you dated Quinn and Santana? Do I need another reason to think I wouldn't be enough?"_

_Sam walked away from her with his back turned, pacing. "I came over here prepared to tell you I was willin' to fight distance to be with you. Who knew I would end up fightin' _you_? But you already have it in your mind that it won't work. You won't even try."_

_She was in agony at having to do this to him, and the funny thing was she had always thought it would be him breaking up with her. "Sam, if we try and we mess up, we'll –" _

"_No," he interrupted her. "You already said you believed I'd be the one to mess up." She couldn't believe he wanted to hear her say it. _

_She took a shaky breath. "If _you_ mess up, you're going to hurt me. I can't allow myself to be hurt. I'm sorry."_

_That was when he turned to look at her, and she really wished he hadn't. His eyes were cold and his face hard. "But you can allow yourself to hurt me?" He didn't linger, turning and running back the way he'd came._

That had been the last time she'd seen Sam Evans. A week after school started, she got a letter from him. And it read: _Saw the JBI interview. Nice to know 'So June' is how you think of me. Hope your new boyfriend treats you right. – Sam_

Mercedes didn't have the heart to reply. She was just keeping up an appearance. Never let them see the diva crack was her mantra. If she was hurting there was no use in moping around. Sam was gone. "On to the next one," she'd told herself. She never imagined he would have seen the video.

She wondered where he was now, and if the small favor she did for him had paid off. He wouldn't know it was her, seeing as she hadn't talked to him in exactly and year and a month. Her thoughts were cut short by a short knock on the door, followed by Puck just walking in.

"Sexy Mama, are you crying?"

She hadn't realized that she was until she wiped the tears away. "Is it Shane?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "Cause I'll find him and kick his ass if he's calling you again."

"No. I haven't talked to him since the break up. It's nothing can we drop it?"

"For now," Puck challenged. "But I came in because me and Artie about to roll out. He has to go console his girl because she's about to open a can of whoop ass on her roommate. If you check your texts you'd know what I mean."

She picked up her phone then, seeing the text from Quinn. **Kill me now! My roommate is a Berry –Bot! **

**Sam's POV**

Sam couldn't believe his luck as he stepped off the bus with his two suitcases, heading toward his dorm. He never would have thought he would be able to say he'd had a place in college. He knew his being here had less to do with his luck than his Mercy. He and Mercedes had broken up a year and a month ago, but he still considered her his. Even when he was mad as hell at her stupidity, he still thought her as his stupid girl. Even after he'd seen the JBI report where she dismissed their month together, he couldn't bring himself to forget her. He knew she hadn't forgotten him either. The whole thing with her 'new man' was a fake. Sam had been willing to bet Mercedes hadn't even liked the guy that much. He was just a rebound.

Why was Sam Evans so sure that Mercedes Jones still thought about him? He wasn't. It was just something he told himself to keep from spiraling back into the dark period of his life months following the move.

He had been horrible to his sister and brother. He wouldn't sing to them anymore. Hell, hadn't sang a word since he left Ohio. He wouldn't play with them, and he'd barely talk to anyone. When he did talk, that bitter tone was always there. He'd have rather lived in the motel and stayed with his Mercy than moved all the way there. Either way he still had to work. At least now, his wouldn't be the sole income keeping the family afloat. He just had to help out with the groceries because now his grandparents had plenty of mouths to feed.

After the start of school things really took a turn for the worse. He'd seen that video and sent Mercy that letter out sheer bitterness. He hadn't really hoped for all the best for her and her new 'boo'. He hoped it wouldn't work out. Sam didn't want Mercedes to be hurt physically. He just wanted her to feel what it felt like to be hurt by someone you could almost love. That letter was the last he'd sent to her. It was the last tie he'd had with anyone from McKinley. He planned to forget them all, seeing as he would never see any of them again.

At his new school, he decided to let the girls play with the 'shiny new toy', but he didn't want them for more than a night. He didn't want anyone for any consecutive amount of time. Mercy was all he wanted, and he was sure he would never want anything else in life as badly as he'd wanted to be with Mercedes. The turning point in his life came around December.

"_Sam," his mother called._

"_What?" he yelled from upstairs, knowing irritation was in his voice. He didn't care though. His family knew he just needed time to get over Mercedes, so they ignored his bitterness and irritation for the most part. _

"_You've got a package!" _

_He came bounding down the stairs, not really knowing what to expect because he hadn't ordered anything. She was holding a manila envelope out to him and he grabbed it. The outside of it was addressed to him and in the corner it read Oberlin College and Conservatory. Curiously he opened it, pulling out a booklet and a letter. He had to read it twice before he could say anything. _

"_I got into a college that I didn't even apply to."_

"_What?" his mom asked, bewildered. _

"_Not only that, Mama. I got a full scholarship due to my excellence in composition abilities."_

"_There must be some mistake, Sammy. If you didn't apply…"_

_Sam thought long and hard about the last line. The only person that had heard his original stuff was the person the songs were about. "Mercy," he said. Mercedes had submitted his songs that he had written about her, for her. She had enough faith in him that she believed he would get into Oberlin. He knew the application fee had cost a pretty penny itself, and she'd paid it for him. _

_Negative Sam had reared his ugly head, not letting him get too excited about Mercedes's selfless act. She probably felt guilty because she'd practically kicked him when he was down. Sam wasn't a fool. He wouldn't bite the hand that fed him this wonderful opportunity. He just wouldn't go out of his way to shake it either. _

He stayed true to that. He hadn't contacted Mercedes to say thank you. Sam wasn't ungrateful. He just didn't know exactly how he would react if he saw her. As much as he tries to fool himself, he knew even after a year he was still hurt and angry. Mentally, he wanted to be in a better place but he wasn't. Physically, he was in a better place. He was back in Ohio, and heading toward the place he would be calling home. He would reside in North Hall on the third floor. As he'd hopped off the elevator, he was greeted with a banner in the middle of the hall. It simply read:Zola'u nìprrte. That's when Sam knew he would love this place. The third floor was the sci-fi wing. He nearly fan-girled out when he'd read that in the brochure and all the money he'd managed to saved up went to his housing application so that he could actually get it in early and get on this floor.

He was a sci-fi nerd and he was going to be among others like himself. He was also planning on studying Astronomy and Composition in a double major. There would be no sports for him, unless they were intramurals. Sam had vowed to just be his dorky self for once in his life. He would be the person that Mercy had gotten to see for four weeks. In that brief time it had felt nice to just be himself. He'd let his hair go back to its normal dark brown color, and he'd cut it short. He looked at this as a fresh start to a new life. This could be a life where he let go of some of the bitterness surrounding his non relationship with not his Mercy.

Walking into his room, he realized he was the first to arrive. He plopped down on one of the beds in the room and decided to just unpack while he had the free time. He would start working tomorrow and all of his time would then be devoted to work and studying. As he unpacked his last suitcase, he found his McKinley letterman jacket. It reminded him not of McKinley High, but of Mercedes and how he'd wished he'd gotten the opportunity to just be with her their last year in school. He missed everything about her. He loved her laugh and the way she always covered her mouth because she laughed so loud. He missed her dimpled smile, and the way she'd roll her eyes when he went into 'geek speak' as she called it. Even though she knew what he was talking about and even had some 'geek speak' of her own. He just missed having that one friend that didn't judge you and knew so much about you that she understood you.

As his thoughts turned sad, the door opened and light skinned black guy walked into the room. "Hey," the boy greeted him.

"Hey," Sam replied before picking up his jacket and tossing it in the closet.

This didn't go unnoticed by his new roommate. "Dude!" he exclaimed. "You went to McKinley?"

"Yeah for a year," Sam answered with a frown.

"What's your name? I don't think I've ever met you, but I'm Matt. Matt Rutherford."

Instantly Sam knew who he was. "I'm Sam Evans. I came in the year you left. The kids in Glee talked about you a lot though, and you were missed on the football team too."

"You played football and did Glee club…nice!"

Matt and Sam spent the next hour talking about the year he missed in Glee. When he noticed that Sam had left out Mercedes, he asked about her. Sam cringed inwardly because he hadn't actually talked about her since December. He wasn't truly sure he could even say her name without pangs of heart ache. Sam took a deep breath. "Mercy and I dated for a little while."

"You used the past tense…" He was waiting expectantly for Sam to elaborate.

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Matt just nodded. "Well, I think we got lucky, because I think we're going to get along fine. That is if you like Avatar…"

Sam smiled for the first time in months. "Like it? It's my favorite movie!"

As if this wasn't enough for Sam to realize he was in the right place, they received a knock on the door. "Hi, I'm David, your Resident Assistant for the year. We're having a community building event tonight as a welcome. We'll be watching Avatar to kick things off. I hope to see you guys there."

When the door shut, Sam couldn't help himself as his smile grew and he said, "Hell yes! I'm home!"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. Definitely let me know what you think, whether it's interesting enough to continue or not! **

**Na'vi translations: **Zola'u nìprrte – welcome (literally Pleasantly come)

Kaltxì - hello


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Whataya Want From Me**

**Sam's POV**

As much as Sam loved the Avatar movie, he was seeing that an all night viewing of the extended version with director's commentary may not have been a good idea for him. He had work this morning at a pizza place just around the corner. When he found out he would be going to Oberlin, he looked for places near campus to work. Through a lot of contacts he applied and got the job. As much as he dreaded working at yet another pizza place, he'd have to admit, Pizza Palace was different. There was no dreaded delivery, and this time around he was a waiter. His manager, Sheila, had talked him into it.

"With that adorable southern accent and that smile, your tips will be overflowing every night. I just know it!" She beamed at him.

Sam scratched the back of his head, looking down. "Ah…I'm not sure I'll be all that good at it."

"Oh come on! It's easy! Leslie, here will teach you everything she knows. She's the best," his boss reassured.

He looked over at the brunette with tanned skin and brown eyes. She has a simple beauty about her and an easy smile. Sam thought he'd recognized her from somewhere, and as soon as she opened her mouth, he realized where he'd seen her. "Kaltxì, fyape fko syaw ngar?"

Sam felt a wide smile spreading across his face. Leslie had been one of the girls that lived on his hall. If he remembered correctly, she had been the most enthusiastic in a debate on semantics of the Na'vi language.

"Sam," he replied to her question. "Ngaru tut?" He knew her name, but he thought it would be polite to ask anyway.

"Leslie." She smiled.

Their boss looked from one to the other as if they'd each grown two extra heads. "Ok, yeah. No clue what either of you said, but at least you speak the same weird language!" After that, she left them to training.

Sam worked a double that day. He trained with Leslie all morning and went on lunch break. Instead of leaving the restaurant, he and Leslie took their lunch break there. They talked of anything and everything Sci-fi related. He even did a few impressions for her, and to his surprise, she did a spot on Neytiri. Sam wasn't laughing anymore. He was in awe of this girl. Leslie was best friend material, and he'd recognized it as if it was a slap in the face.

As his second shift started, he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't dropped any food, spilled any drinks or mixed up any orders. His tips were good, but it was his next table that made Sam wanted to tuck and hide. On his way out of the kitchen he ran into someone near the restroom entrance. She was a blonde with a few pink streaks in her hair, and when she looked up to say she was sorry, he knew her instantly. It was Quinn. She squinted at him for a second. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Ah, I don't think so," he said, altering his voice a little.

Sam didn't know why but he didn't want her to recognize him. He was also thankful that he wore his 'reading' glasses to work today. He was supposed to wear them all the time, but he only wore them occasionally so that he wouldn't get labeled a geek. Now he didn't care. He would wear his glasses proudly, and this time they'd done him well. Just like Clark Kent the simple difference of glasses had hidden his true identity. He knew that not just the glasses had helped him. The change in hair color and length had made him harder to recognize.

"Oh, well sorry," she said, heading toward the restroom.

Sam was no fool. He decided checking out the dining area before he went out to take orders was better than getting a surprise view of any other New Directions member. As he peeked around the corner he saw Artie, Tina, Puck and Mercy sitting in his section. He cursed. Now was not the time to see her or confront her. He didn't even know if he was capable of speaking to her. Already he felt his heart aching as she laughed with the others. She seemed happy, but she also seemed a little too chummy with Puck. Sam watched as he placed his hand over hers and they shared a glance. His stomach churned and he wanted to throw up at what he was seeing. Puck was a nice guy, but he didn't believe Mercy would ever go for him. She always claimed that Puck was never her type, but now Sam was seeing that she lied.

He'd asked Leslie to take over that table for him, and the rest of the night he kept his head down as he tended to his other tables. Sam tried not to react when he heard his name coming from the group. He noticed that she's never said it, even if just about everyone else in the group had mentioned him. He also tried not to let it bother him when he heard Puck tell her they'd talk when they got home, as if they live together.

Sam got through the rest of his shift on auto-pilot. He didn't speak unless it was necessary, and he'd left, walking home after all his duties were done. He wouldn't allow himself to think of what he'd seen or heard until he was safely in the confines of his room because his wounds felt raw, his hurt felt fresh. He hadn't expected his Mercy to be here, or to have moved on – again – and into the arms of none other than Noah Puckerman.

**Mercedes POV**

"You guys are going out for pizza? That's wonderful! I love pizza! I-"

"We're not getting pizza. We were just going to handle some things for class, right guys?" Quinn let annoyance lace her voice.

Even Mercedes had to admit that the Berry-bot was getting on her nerves. She talked way too much, and like the original, seemed to rather call Puck Noah, but to her credit she dressed a lot better than Rachel. It was still innocent, but there were no deer sweaters, or old lady tights to speak of. Berry-bot, whose name was Bailey, looked disappointed, but she still smiled.

"Oh well, have fun. I'll see you later, roommie!" She smiled wistfully after them.

Mercedes shook her head when they were outside. "You know you can't judge her because she's a bit like Rachel. She seems sweet."

"'Cedes is right, boo. You gotta give her a chance." Artie took Quinn's hand and laid a kiss on the back, and Quinn blushed.

Absentmindedly, Quinn ruffled his hair with a smile. It would seem that over the months Artie had managed to tame the bitch. As they walked to the pizza place, Mercedes thought of how far the pair had come. Quinn had had a hard time finding her place senior year. She didn't have Finn, but a lot of pent up anger. She'd even went the "bad girl" route wearing all black and hanging out with the wrong crowd. It had taken Shelby coming back to Lima with Beth to get Quinn back to herself somewhat. She made amends with Mercedes, and Cedes became the girl's shoulder to cry on and her confidant once again.

Even though Quinn was making better choices, she still wasn't happy, wanting to sabotage Shelby so that she could get Beth back. Once Puck threw a wrench in that plan, she was a mess. Quinn had unraveled and it was Artie that found her in the auditorium the day she went missing. Artie had picked up her pieces and eventually made his way into her heart. Neither one had a clue they were falling in love until it smacked them in the faces. Mercedes got many calls from both parties, needing to sort out their feelings. That particular part took them longer than Mercedes would have hoped. It wasn't until March that they got together, and they've been together for five months now. Mercedes envied them, but was happy for them.

When they reached the pizza place, they took their seats and Quinn excused herself to the bathroom. They were sitting at a round table, instead of a booth. Mercedes found herself sitting beside Puck and Tina. They talked about their classes until Quinn rejoined them. She was wearing a weird expression. Artie was the first to notice.

"Baby, you okay?"

Quinn looked up as the radio in the restaurant started playing 'Somebody to Love ' by Justin Bieber. "I thought I just saw…Well never mind. Have any of you kept in touch with Sam?"

Mercedes's heart ached at the mention of his name. "What made you think of Sam?" Tina asked.

Quinn smiled. "The song. The Justin Bieber Experience. I've made amends with everyone I've wronged in the past, but him. I wished I had gotten the chance to apologize for my actions."

Mercedes bit her lip. _I've hurt him more,_ she thought. She felt Puck's hand on hers, rubbing soothing circles on the back with his thumb. He was the only one to know just how much Sam had meant to her.

"Those were good times! I hate that he had to move. I thought he'd at least keep in touch," Artie commented.

_My fault…my fault…._ Mercedes thought. It was getting harder for her to sit here as everyone talked of different times they'd had with Sam, and her vision began to blur. Thankfully, Puck came to the rescue as always it seemed.

"Alright, buzz kills, Sam was my boy, but you guys are bringing down the mood. Whenever we can get some damn service around here, we can toast to our homie and move on. We're in college. It's time for new memories stop dwelling on the old ones." He squeezed her hand, and at that moment their waitress came up.

Mercedes had been fine the rest of the night, until she was laying in bed listening to Pandora and 'Jar of Hearts' came on. Thoughts of prom and Sam came back with painful clarity. Sam had been heavy on her mind lately, which meant that tears seemed to be endless the past few days. As she turned on her side, crying once more for the mistakes she'd made, her door opened.

"Sexy Mama, I've got to stop finding you like this."

Puck slipped under the covers with her, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't say anything more. He just held her while she cried. Puck knew she just needed to cry her fill. Over the past year, Mercedes and Puck had gotten close. They were so close that none of their friends knew exactly where the two stood relationship wise. They both knew there was nothing between them. Puck was still heartbroken over Lauren. Mercedes almost laughed as she thought about their friendship and how it really started.

_She'd seen him in the hall after Glee rehearsal and asked where Lauren was. He made a sound coming from the back of his throat. Mercedes, not being able to speak noncommittal throat language, didn't know what that meant. Seeing the look she gave him – the "boy I'm not playing with you answer my damn question" look – Puck quickly started talking. _

"_I don't know. She broke up with me today. She said we would always have Subway…Subway! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He was so angry he punched the wall, but Mercedes could have told him that going up against bricks was a losing battle. "Shit!" he yelled grabbing his hand. _

_Mercedes huffed. Like she needed anybody else's garbage dumped in her lap today. She was already dealing with Shane, riding her about having sex and giving more of herself to him. Did she really need this too? She sighed, making her decision. "Puck, come on. I'm taking you to the hospital because that looks painful." _

_In the hospital parking lot, they'd spent at least thirty minutes in the car with Puck crying in her arms. He'd finally dropped the façade of love 'em and leave 'em Puckerman for long enough to love someone and Lauren had did this to him! Mercedes was straight ready to whoop some ass for this. Lauren might scare a lot people but Mercedes wasn't one of them. Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Want me to kick her ass?"_

_That had made Puck laugh, and thankfully all the tears had ended. "Hot Mama, nobody hears about this, please?"_

_After that night, Puck became her confidant and she his. He spent so much time with her that people thought she was cheating on Shane. Shane… Hurt feelings and guilt built every time she thought of Shane._

"One emotional mountain at a time 'Cedes," she told herself as she turned in Puck's arms, burying her face in his chest and falling asleep.

**Thanks for reading! I know not much happened this chapter, but I had to set up for next chapter. And I really wanted to explain Artie and Quinn and Puck and Mercy. Reviews would be wonderful! I'd love to hear what you think. **

**Na'vi translation: **

Kaltxì, fyape fko syaw ngar_- _hello, what are you called

Ngaru tut_ – and you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tuesday 3am**

**Sam's POV **

Sam had managed to lay low for the rest of the week. He didn't see Mercy or any of the others, and when he'd come home that night there was no way he could keep from telling Matt about his history with Mercy. Seeing her burst open all the wounds he'd tried to stitch back up. By the time he walked back to campus, he was shaking with unshed tears. It was funny how seeing her after all that time could have such an effect on him. Seeing Mercy happy, laughing, and oblivious to any pain she had caused - and still was causing - him had hurt. No sooner than he'd opened his room door, the tears fell. Sam had felt safe and alone. He just sat on his bed with his head in his hands and he cried.

Truth be told, this was the first time he had allowed himself to really cry over Mercedes. After the few tears he'd shed on the run home the night they broke up, he hadn't shed another tear in a year's time. He had just let himself grow angry, and to get back her, he let himself indulge in the pleasure of a woman's company for a couple of hours at the most. Hating what she'd done to him from a far was one thing, but seeing his Mercy had changed everything. She'd changed a bit, but all he could see was the girl that broke his heart. Sam saw the girl that said their relationship was 'so June'. Rehashing all those things made him want to punch something, but his hands were his scholarship. He needed to be able to make music, so he refrained.

"Dude, what the hell? I can hear you sobbing from the hall! For a minute, I thought I was in front of the girls' room," Matt said, entering the room. When Sam didn't look up, Matt grew serious. "What's up?"

He couldn't help the words that flowed out of his mouth next. "Mercy. She's here." After that, he was filling Matt in on everything that went down between him and Mercedes, and Matt had been a good friend though they had only met the day before. He offered him an ear to listen, but didn't have a clue what to do about Mercy.

"I do know this though, you shouldn't confront her yet. You need to get that anger under control before you see her. You want her back, don't you?"

Sam had never even thought of the prospect of ever having her back. He thought for a minute before he reasoned, "I miss her friendship. I'm not all that sure I can let her have the power to break me again."

"Just lay low for a while, man." He clapped a hand over Sam's shoulder for a brief second before he plopped down on his bed and popped in his headphones.

That's exactly what Sam had done. Classes started on a Monday, and he'd discovered that he shared his vocal class with Mercy, Puck and Tina. He laid low in the back of the class. It was a stadium seating type room where Mercy and her friends sat in the middle and Sam sat at the very top so that he could look down on her without her noticing.

Their teacher reminded him a bit of Mr. Schuester, in the way he chose to teach the class. He introduced himself and explained the class a few minutes after it was time to begin. "I'm Professor Riley. This class is mainly focused on your vocals. If you are aiming to make it big, you won't solely make it on looks and stage presence alone. You need to have the chops. If you will, think of this class like a speech class, except with music. I won't ask you to come up and give a performance except on assignment day, because I want you to evoke emotion solely with your voice. Like a speech class, you will be graded and critiqued. Now for the first week, and since the class is rather large, we're going to be doing ice breakers. I'll call on you randomly, give you a prompt and you have a few minutes to pick a song to sing to us about said prompt. I call it a way of getting to know you through music and it will count as a participation grade.

"Now , this class isn't only about just one voice. There will be duet assignments and group assignments as well. The first assignment will actually be a duet, but here's the kicker, I'll assign group partners based on what I see from the ice breakers." He finished his introduction and began randomly calling on people to sing.

Sam had managed to escape it Monday and Wednesday, but he knew at some point on Friday he would have to go. Puck had been called on Monday and Tina on Wednesday, so he and Mercy both would go today. Just as the thought had left his mind, Professor Riley called on the "lady in the shirt that said diva". Mercy stood and he said, "Someone asks you how you're doing. What is your reply? Make it good. Your grade relies on it," he warned her. Sam saw her nod, but he couldn't see her face. Her back was to him as she sang.

_I know how this all must look  
>Like a picture ripped from a story book<br>I've got it easy  
>I've got it made<em>

There's a golden road laid out before me  
>And everyone how they adore me<br>Like a diamond  
>In the sun<p>

Did you just waste your breath  
>Asking me how I feel today<br>Or do you really want to know

I'm completely unconnected  
>Constantly rejected<br>Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
>I'm drowning in emotion<br>In the middle of the ocean  
>Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down<p>

That's how I feel

I know I signed up for this game  
>Where everybody knows my name<br>Now they own a little piece of me  
>My happiness fell off the track<br>And I'd do anything to get it back  
>Give this all, I'd give this all away<p>

Did you just waste your breath  
>Asking me how I feel today<br>Is that a place you wanna go

I'm completely unconnected  
>Constantly rejected<br>Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
>I'm drowning in emotion<br>In the middle of the ocean  
>Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down<p>

Then you see me  
>You say you don't even know me<br>Couldn't pick me out of a line now  
>The girl you know is so far-gone<br>And I'm in hiding  
>Living life undercover<br>Smiling face for the camera  
>I'm not long for this world<p>

That's how I feel

Then you see me

_Say you don't even know me_

Sam didn't know what he expected, but that wasn't it. He didn't think anyone expected it. As soon as she sat back down, Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Even their professor was speechless momentarily.

"Of all the years I've given that prompt, that was the most honest response I've gotten. What's your name?"

"Mercedes Jones," she answered though her voice sounded off somehow.

"Miss Jones, thank you for your honesty. _That_ is what I'm looking for here!" Professor Riley gave her a genuine smile before moving on to his next victims.

Sam longed to see Mercy's face after she'd just bared her soul to a room full of complete strangers. He wondered what could have gone wrong in her perfect life with her perfect boyfriend to make her feel unconnected and in hiding. What had driven her into Puck's arms, and why if she had everything she wanted had she sang _that_ song as a representation of her?

Sam had zoned out. He'd missed the better part of the class, and just when he'd thought he'd escaped for yet another day, his professor said, "Wait, before you leave we have one more song and assignments for today. If you just give me a few more minutes of your time, I'll cancel class next Monday and give you the day to work on your assignments." Everyone agreed and it seemed like a fair trade. "You, sir in the blue baseball cap." He pointed to Sam. "I believe you're the last one. I want to know about a typical night for you." The man smirked at Sam in challenge eager to see what he would come up with.

To this, Sam wanted to laugh. He didn't think anyone wanted to know about his typical night.

**Mercedes POV**

Mercedes was ready to grab her stuff and go. The diva was feeling down after she'd let the entire class see her vulnerable. After she'd finished her song, Puck whispered, "I'm proud of you, Sexy Mama. You can't keep things bottled in. After class, we'll talk."

She just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder through the rest of the songs. It was exactly time for class to end when Professor Riley announced one more student had to go, and they also had to get assignments. Mercedes groaned, not wanting to spend another second in this classroom. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and she needed to get out.

As the teacher gave out the prompt, she knew he was testing the poor student. He'd given similar prompts and others failed miserably. This one would be no different. Instead of choosing a song that evokes some sort of feeling, he would probably pick a song about partying or sleeping with as many girls as humanly possible to boost his little ego. She hadn't even bothered to look in the direction of whoever was singing. She just hoped he hurried up, so she could get back to her room.

When the boy started to sing, her head shot up and back in his direction.

_Tuesday, 3 am  
>Once again I'm wide awake.<br>Waiting for time to mend this part of me,  
>That keeps on breaking.<br>Newspapers I threw away  
>Wash the dishes in the sink<br>3am, on Tuesday  
>I have too much time to think.<em>

And I could call out to heaven

_I could crawl down through hell  
>Nothing will change the way the way things are, <em>

_and nothing ever will_

He thinks [they] can't hear him cry  
>And [they] pretend [they] don't know all about the 3 a.m.s he spends wrestling with your ghost.<p>

[They ]hear him call out to heaven, [they] watch him crawl down through hell  
>He still can't get over you<br>[They] know he never will

Nothing he says can bring you back  
>He's got nothing left to show<br>But a pocket watch and memories  
>Of that kiss out in the snow<p>

[They] hear him call out to heaven, [They] watch him crawl down through hell  
>He still can't get over you<br>[They] know he never will

[They] hear him call out to heaven, [they] watch him crawl down through hell  
>He still can't get over you<br>[They] know he never will.

His voice was oozing with pain. Mercedes's throat felt constricted. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be… Nothing about the man singing resembled him. Though she did have a hard time seeing exactly what he looked like. He had a baseball cap pulled down low, so it made his eyes hard to see. He was wearing glasses, and she could tell as he turned to sit that his hair was brown - not blond. The one feature that could possibly belong to him were the lips. They were perfect and full like his, but then again she could have been imagining things. He seemed to be looking at her, Mercedes couldn't exactly tell, but she felt his eyes even if she couldn't see them. It wasn't until she felt an elbow to the ribs that she tore her eyes from him. Tina was handing her a tissue, and she realized that tears slid down her cheeks. Tina had been crying too. Most of the people in the room had been moved to tears.

It had taken their professor a few clears of his throat before he addressed the boy. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to hear _that_! You moved everyone in the room. " The boy just nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. Mercedes now knows Sam is in fact there. And I know I'm evil for that cliffie. What did you guys think?**

**Mercedes's song was How I feel by Alexz Johnson. **

**Sam's song was Tuesday 3 a.m. by Rebekah Jordan. This song is off the soundtrack for Latter Days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Only You**

**Mercedes POV**

Mercedes thought she had miss heard. Baseball cap guy hadn't said Sam Evans, had he? Her heart was in her throat. She must have been about to stand because she felt Puck use a bit of force on her shoulders to keep her down. She breathed deeply and tried to keep her eyes front and center on their teacher. Class wasn't over so she couldn't speak to Sam; that is if he even wanted to talk to her.

"Mr. Evans, I'll be keeping my eye on you. You're a smart man – a man in pain – but smart all the same." Mr. Riley grinned at Sam. He clapped his hands together, and he said, "Okay. Time to pair you guys off."

He paired based on song choices, and vocal styling. Sometimes he paired on themes. Mercedes was sad when Puck and Tina had gotten paired with other people, and it seemed that he would never call her name. Yet when he did finally recognize her, she had wished he hadn't. "Miss Jones, this pairing is probably unfair to most, but I'm the teacher and I do what I want. I'm pairing you with Mr. Evans. I feel like the two of you will reduce us all to sobbing idiots next week, if you apply yourselves."

She gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Mercedes felt that all too familiar prick at the back of her eyes. She felt overwhelmed. The diva didn't know which emotions to give into first. There seemed to be a firm hand squeezing at her heart as she remembered the unnecessary pain she had caused the both of them. It was enough to keep her rooted where she sat. Fear chilled her to the core as she asked herself, _what if he never wants to speak to me?_ Nervousness plagued her as it felt like bulls stampeding in her tummy. Not only were she and Sam sharing the same state, they were sharing the same area code, the same room. This knowledge made her want to jump up and click her heels together, but she didn't. As all the other groups found their members and went up to get their prompts, she stayed seated until she saw Sam heading down toward Mr. Riley. With one reassuring look at Puck, who mouthed that she would be fine, she trudged down the stairs. Her head was down, and she was nibbling on her lip. Mr. Riley was practically beaming as she stood beside Sam.

"You two! Make me proud, you've given me hope so early in the year." He handed Sam the prompt.

"Thank you, sir. We'll do our best." Sam's drawl sounded forced, and she knew he had no idea that even now that deep, rumbling drawl of his almost skidded her heart to a stop before it began to wildly beat as her pulse raced.

Finally Mercedes looked up at him for the first time, but he wasn't looking at her. She craved to see those piercing emerald orbs. They were always the window to his soul, and her brand of kryptonite. He was looking straight ahead at Mr. Riley. Mercedes wanted to be done with this professor, but he still wanted to talk. "Go get acquainted because the best duets come from common feelings. You have to be on the same page."

Sam laughed though Mercedes saw nothing funny. "Oh, sir, I can guarantee you there'll be a page and we'll be on it…_together_…with _feelings_…and _emotions_." He seemed to have trouble with those three words. His sentence came out almost natural until the end. It was like he had been speaking with his teeth clenched, and Mercedes felt the animosity in each of the words. The fist clenching her heart seemed to squeeze three times harder as he said each word. She could practically feel the revulsion it seemed he felt to be saying those words.

When they walked away Mercedes looked around for Puck and Tina to save her with no such luck. Tina was already with her partner, and Puck was still in line for his prompt. Sam was walking fast and she just followed behind him. Once they were outside, and somewhat alone, he turned. She wasn't expecting it and almost ran into him. His hands went out to steady her and her arms tingled where his hands made contact with her skin. It had been too long since she had felt his touch and everything in her screamed to reach out and caress his cheek, but his face was hard, his jaw clenched, lips pressed into a tight line, and his eyes fixed her with an icy glare. Mercedes was taking in the sight before her. Her eyes raked over his every feature, but she didn't see Sam. This couldn't be her Sam. He looked nothing like her Sammy. Her Sammy had warm green eyes that twinkled when he looked her. He had an adorable dimpled smile and an air of understated confidence about him. Nothing about this tense, angry man reminded her of the Sam she spent four blissful weeks dating.

She took a deep breath and said, "Sam?" she tried the name out on her tongue since she hadn't spoken it in so long.

"Yeah," he said, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his short brown hair.

"You…changed your hair?" She mentally kicked herself for the stupid question. That was obvious. There were so many things she could have said to him, yet she chose that.

"Yeah. You too." Sam looked down at the paper he was holding. "Oh you have to be fuckin' kiddin' me!"

"What?" Mercedes asked, startled.

He thrust the paper into her hands and it read: You will be responsible for two songs. You will present the first at the end of the week and the second at the beginning of the following week. Your topic is breaking up. I want one break up phone call, and one song of your choice along the subject line. The first presented will be the phone call.

"Break up…really?" Mercedes mumbled.

"Well it's what you're good at, so we shouldn't have any problems," Sam spat.

Mercedes took a step back as if she'd been pushed. She promised herself she wouldn't cry again. She spent too many nights with Puck's arms wrapped around her crying. Mercedes Jones wouldn't do it again. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really am," she tried to apologize, but even to her own ears it didn't seem like enough. Sam deserved so much more than that feeble attempt at an apology.

"Excuse me, Mercedes, for not forgiving you right away. 'So June' is having trouble believing you. How are your cocoa babies?" His voice sounded deadly, and Mercedes could honestly say she never thought this tone would ever be directed at her.

She flinched. The words came like a slap to the face, but she could imagine what they must have felt like to him. The things she'd said to him didn't seem to matter as much as the things she'd said _about_ him. If she could, Mercedes would take it all back. She hadn't meant any of the things she'd said in that video, but she doubted he would believe her. Mercedes didn't know what to say, so she changed the subject. "I have something for you."

He looked at his watch. "I've got to get to Biology soon."

"Biology?"

"What the dyslexic kid can't take real courses?"

It seemed like everything she said was upsetting him, but she had no clue what to say to make anything right or better. Every time she opened her mouth, he got angrier. He better be glad he was Sam Evans, and not somebody else because this boy was trying her patience and the divatude was threatening to come barreling out. The only thing stopping it was the inner voice that kept asking her, "Haven't you already done enough? Can't you see he's still hurt and angry? Let it go."

She took a calming breath. "No, Sam, that's not what I meant. Look, would you just come with me?" Now Mercedes was agitated. His behavior wasn't what aggravated her, it was the fact that he was like a ticking time bomb and one wrong word from her would blow his fuse. He needed to be handled with care, but seeing him again, wanting so badly to mend the hurt she had caused, had thrown her for a loop. This was a situation that had her out of her element, so she said nothing more. Mercededs just started walking.

Sam was quiet the whole walk until they got inside her dorm room. That was when he finally said, "You don't get to be angry, Mercedes. You don't get to be mad at me!"

She whipped around. Oh it was divatude time. "Have you lost your ever loving mind? Who are you to tell me when I can and can't be mad? I can be upset when I damn well please! I help –" she clamped down on her own mouth. She wasn't about to finish that thought, but it was too late.

"You what? You felt guilty so you helped me? You pitied me? Gave me charity? Do you want a _thank you_, Mercedes? Is that what you want from me?" Sam was practically yelling now as he followed her to her room.

"No. I don't want anything. I just thought you should have this back." She shoved his guitar in his hands. This isn't the way she imagined she'd give his guitar back to him.

Sam looked at it as if it was a foreign object. Before he could respond, Artie rolled up to Mercedes's door. "Is everything alright 'Cedes? I heard yelling."

"Things are fine, Artie. Sam was just leaving," Mercedes didn't even look at Artie. She eyed Sam.

"Wait, Sam Evans? Dude, how you been?"

"Hey, good, bye. Monday, class time. Here?" Sam was attempting politeness in front of Artie, but really he just wasn't making complete sentences. The malice still lingered in his voice.

"Whatever." At this point, Mercedes didn't give a care what came out of Sam's mouth. He was angry with her, still, and no matter what she said he wouldn't hear it.

As soon as they heard the door slam shut, Artie looked at Mercedes, "What was that about?"

"Art, I love you. I really do, but I don't want to talk about it."

If Mercedes thought dealing with Sam would be the worst part of her day, she was wrong. Artie's face fell. "I guess Puck is the only one _worthy_ of heart to hearts now. We used to be close, going way back like rims on a Cadillac. I wanted to be there for you too."

_What in the hell is going on today! What is this? All males gang up on the diva day? _ "Art, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything, but I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. What Sam and I had wasn't just June. It was way more, and I screwed it up."

**Sam's POV**

_Fuckin' Mercy! My fuckin' Mercy. She's mine! Even if I don't want anything to do with her right now, she's mine. _Even Sam had to admit that line of thinking was pretty fucked up and selfish. Sam knew she wasn't his. Though just the thought of being so close to her, but not being able to call her his ripped him apart inside. His heart hurt and his whole chest seemed to ache. Mercy was necessary in his life, yet seeing her brought all the hurtful things back to his forefront. Sam had felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart when she'd dismissed them as being only a summer fling, and the knife kept twisting with every word she said. When the subject of babies had come up, the air felt like it had gotten knocked out of him. The pain had been excruciating, and it had knocked him to his knees. Just thinking of it now, he staggered.

Taking a deep breath, he told himself that Mercy wasn't his. He didn't even have a claim on her body. They hadn't had sex or gone any farther than second base in the four weeks they were dating. He bet that Shane or Puck had gotten to be that special guy she'd given her virginity to. Sam felt bile rising in his throat at just the thought of anyone else touching Mercy.

He wanted to blow off Biology, but that wouldn't be a good idea. He wouldn't let Mercedes's pity and stupid anger put a damper on his studies. Though, as he sat in class, all he could think about was their last week together before the break up. They had been so unsuspecting of the events of the week to come. He just wished that they could have gone further, or that he could have somehow proved to her how much he'd cared about her. Then they wouldn't be in this situation.

_Mercy had snuck Sam up to her room after his late shift at work. Immediately, she made him take off his shirt because he smelled of pizza. She wrinkled her nose. "I will not have you stinking up my bed, Samuel Evans."_

_Sam smirked. "Then should I take off my pants too?"_

_He'd caught her off guard. "You…what?"_

_Sam watched as Mercy's eyes travelled down his body. Feeling her eyes rake over him had his heart pounding and his breath quickening, but he stayed composed on the outside. "'Cause they smell like pizza."_

"_Oh, well yeah." She bit her lip as Sam unbuckled his pants and took them off, standing in only his boxers. "Back to the future Two is about to come on, so…" Mercy made a move to get into bed. _

_Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Mercy," his voice came out as a mix between a groan and a whine. "I'm not gonna be the only one standin' 'round in my underwear."_

_She bit her lip and looked down. "Sam, I –"_

"_Hush, sweetheart, I love your body." He walked up to her, taking her into his arms and letting his lips finally touch hers. She kissed him hesitantly, and Sam snaked his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. The sound alone spurred him on as he found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, and then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down. "Silly girl, who wears jeans to sleep? You got dressed on my behalf?" Sam didn't let her answer as he occupied her lips with his. His hands roamed over her every curve._

_Somehow, they wound up in bed. Sam was too heady with Mercedes overload to even remember how it happened. He was too turned on to rein himself in, but he could feel her hesitation as his hands roamed down to take off her panties. Mercy was already braless, and once her panties were gone, even he knew there would be no turning back. So he stopped. Sam showed so much self-control as he turned over on his back. He closed his eyes for a second to get himself under control._

_When he finally turned back over and wrapped his arms around her, he said, "You know I'll never pressure you, or make any moves you're not ready for."_

"_I know, and I appreciate you for it. I'll be ready one day, and, Sam, it'll be you. Only you," she promised._

Sam snapped out of it as hand touched him on the shoulder. He realized class was over and people were leaving. Sam looked up to see Leslie, smiling at him. "Nice guitar. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh a friend returned it to me." He was still in a fog. All he could think about was that promise she'd made and how he'd been so sure that he would be the one to share that first with Mercedes. He was her first kiss and her first boyfriend. Sam wanted the opportunity to treat her like a queen and worship her body the way she deserved as well.

"I thought you said you didn't know anyone here?" Leslie was speaking to him again.

"Yeah, turns out a few of the people I went to high school with are here." It came out as more of an irritated sound than a happy one.

"Oh. Well, I've got to jet to my next class. If you need to talk, Sam, I'm here. You seem kind of down. You have my number," she said as she walked away backwards.

Sam just nodded before heading toward his dorm. When he got there, he sat on his bed, strumming his guitar. Usually just strumming a melody calmed him, but it hadn't. He never thought he'd see his guitar again, but now it seems that he could care less about it. Sighing, he let it rest by his closet door and lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

When the door opened, Sam didn't even look in Matt's direction. "Man, you look so hopeless. I knew you'd cross paths at some point!"

"It's like when Peter had to watch Harry and Mary Jane together. I'm supposed to have her not him."

Matt laughed and Sam sat up to glare at him. "You are not Spiderman, and before you say it Superman either. Dude, you're not even Clark from Smallville. Bieber, maybe." He killed Sam's comparisons.

"C'mon! I don't even have the Bieber hair anymore!"

"Facebook! I saw the videos! But I'm partying tonight. Leslie invited us both. You should come and stop moping around in here."

Sam thought about it for a minute before he realized he had nothing better to do that night besides think about Mercedes. "I'm down. I need to live a little and what better way than a college party. It has to be better than any party Rachel Berry threw!"

Matt was laughing again. "I'm sorry. Did you just say the words party and Rachel Berry in the same sentence?"

"It was…it…Let's just say that party went so well, she made out with Kurt's future boyfriend."

"Damn," was all he could say in reply.

**A/N: Hope it was an enjoyable chapter! These kids have so much to work out! Let me know what you think because all of your reviews really make my day! I appreciate it! **

**Oh and BTW the Trouble Tones on tonight's episode of Glee were AMAZING! Rumor has it/Someone like you is now my favorite mash-up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: If only for one night**

**Mercedes POV**

Most people went out on the weekends, especially since this was the first weekend school was in session. Mercedes had seen so many flyers, or even just heard broken conversations about parties happening on Friday. Her day had gone downhill, and she didn't want to be bumping bodies with drunken strangers all night.

She and Artie stayed in, while Puck went out to test the party circuit and Tina spent most of the night on the phone with Mike. That girl better have the unlimited plan, but Mercedes knew that all those all night phone conversations would get old. Tina would eventually resurface and join the life of the living. Instead of being so pessimistic about her friend's relationship, she turned her attention back to Artie and the game they were playing.

"Where is Quinn tonight?" Mercedes asked.

"Shopping with the Berry-Bot."

"Woah. Didn't expect to hear that. What changed?"

"If she wants more Artie lovin' she has to at least try to be civil to the poor girl," he replied with a dimpled smile.

"You pulled out the moderately average sized guns, didn't you?" she joked, winking at the boy.

"You did not just insult my manhood! You haven't even seen it!"

Mercedes was dying laughing now as the boy was starting to defend himself. "And I don't want to. I didn't say anything bad. What's wrong with being average?"

Artie glared at her for a second before getting back to the game. They were playing Smack down versus Raw. Artie told her he knew just what game would help her release some steam, and it had. Getting to virtually beat down other characters seemed like the perfect release for her. After a few more minutes of fighting, she said, "I like your relationship with Quinn. Neither of you freak out about distance, and you don't cling to each other. Like right now, you're doing your thing and she's doing hers, and both of you are fine with that."

"I love Quinn. She's been scorned before and so have I. We came to the agreement that if this isn't working out for us, we bow out. Before one of us hurts the other or kills the friendship, we just end it. If she sees something better than me, all she has to do is let me know and I'll bounce. That goes the same for me. Not to say our relationship isn't serious because it is. We just value our friendship more." Artie looked at his friend. "Which relationship brought that on? Are we about to talk Sam, Puck, or Shane?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but answered all the same. "Shane. He was such a mistake, Art."

"You better preach! Didn't I try to tell you that?"

"We ran in two different circles. He was football, and I was glee club. We went to two different churches, and were into different things. I liked Avatar, Vampire Diaries, True Blood and anything relating to super heroes. He thought most of my movie choices weren't that great."

"That day he was Potter bashing, I could have sworn you were about to step to him," Artie interrupted.

"Don't mess with my Harry Potter. Unless you're stepping to me with facts, you might just get cut!" Artie laughed until tears were falling at Mercedes's addiction to anything Harry Potter related. "Shane was never okay with us doing our own things. Shane always had this need for us to do more, share more. And…" Mercedes stopped, not wanting to continue. This was the realization that tore her up inside, making her feel like public enemy number one. How could she be a person capable of doing such a thing to another person? How could Mercedes Jones have been so inconsiderate? Why did she jump into a relationship and desperately cling to it, knowing that she couldn't give her all?

"You didn't have any more to give. You had given that part of yourself away, and there was nothing left for Shane to have," Artie finished for her.

"But he still held on, like a vice. I didn't love him, though I have no doubt he loved me. That's what makes me feel so bad about the whole thing. I could've just avoided hurting someone else by not getting into the relationship."

"He's not innocent. He hurt you too, and from what I recall it was a lot worse than anything you could have ever done to him," Artie pointed out. "But what are you doing to Puck then?"

Mercedes snorted. "Boy! Just play the game. Puck is out partying as we speak. I'm not doing anything to, or with, him."

They played for a couple more hours before Tina finally resurfaced and they all decided to watch some movies. Mercedes had fun with the two of them. She was glad they were in a place where they weren't awkward anymore. They had history, yet now it didn't faze them at all. Even now, Tina and Artie were reminiscing over one of their dates gone wrong. The memory was triggered when Tina burned the popcorn. It was after midnight and they were all still having movie marathons. By this time Quinn had even come over.

Mercedes's phone buzzed, and she figured maybe it was Puck needing a ride home. When she looked down at the caller id she was shocked and a bit confused. She hadn't talked to him in years.

"Matty?" she answered quickly.

"MJ, I need your help."

**Sam POV**

This party was nothing like the parties Rachel threw. There was so much alcohol, so many people, and good music thumping through the speakers on stage with the DJ. Sam knew absolutely no one besides Matt and Leslie and he loved the clean slate he had here. He was roaming around, heading toward the line of people that were coming out of a room with red Solo cups. Sam had left Matt and Leslie practically as soon as he'd gotten in. Matt had agreed to be the DD for the night, so Sam was free to drink to his heart's content, and he did.

He'd had about six cups of whatever alcoholic mixture they'd brewed up. By that time he'd gained the liquid courage to get out on the dance floor, and boy did he feel good! Sam danced with any curvy girl he could find. Most of them were surprised that he'd want to take them for a spin on the dance floor. One particular brown skinned girl, wearing a purple halter with black skinny jeans and purple stilettos, caught his attention. Sam didn't know if it was the way she carried herself with so much fierceness that she knew she was the shit and no one could tell her any differently, or the way she danced alone by the wall that drew him to her. Whatever the reason, he was now behind her, grinding with her. If Sam was bad at it, the girl gave no indication. She just moved her hips and Sam tried his best to follow her motions. As one song melded into another, the girl turned around to face him.

"What's your name?" she yelled over the music.

"Sam."

"I'm –" Sam's lips cut off her introduction. He didn't want to know. He was in his own little world. As he kissed her, he'd made up in his mind that he would pretend that she was Mercedes. Her lips on his moved out of sync. They didn't know just the right mix of slow urgency to use. Mercedes was a wonderful kisser, but this Mercedes didn't know what she was doing. This kiss didn't excite him, send jolts throughout his body, or sear him to his core. He simply felt empty.

When he pulled away from the girl, her eyes seemed glassy and she needed to catch her breath. Sam simply said, "Nice to meet you." He then walked away, heading back toward that magical room that produced wonderful concoctions in Solo cups. He thought that the more he drank, the easier it would be to randomly hook up with a Mercedes doppelganger. All that really happened was he got even more down trodden than he originally was. The floor was playing tricks on him as it started to tilt and he stumbled. It tilted again and this time it began to spin. Sam found a wall and pressed his back against it, sliding down until he was sitting with his head between his legs.

Sam wanted everything to stop. He wanted the room to stop spinning, the music to stop blaring, and he wanted to stop feeling. He wanted numbness to overtake him instead of the sudden onslaught of heart ache and sadness. He just wanted to shut everything out, and when he did, Sam's mind hit him with an onslaught of Mercy.

"_Sam." She giggled, and it made Sam's heart flutter. "What is this?"_

"_This," Sam gestured to the kitchen table in his hotel room, "is our first date." Cheap candles lit the dark room. He watched Mercy's eyes light up as she took in the sight. There were paper plates and a pizza box on the table. The pizza had heart shaped pepperoni in the center. It wasn't much, but Sam was trying. _

"_It's not –" he started._

"_It's perfect." Mercedes beamed._

Sam lifted his head too quickly, forgetting where he was, and banged it against the wall behind him. All he felt was the pain. Pain surrounded him, not the numbness he craved. Hurt was closing in on him, stemming from the physical pain at the back of his head and extending down his neck and shoulders and to his chest. It was as if it was being sliced open and his heart being poked at and prodded.

"_Sam, I'm sorry. I know she means a lot to you. She's a good friend, but we can't stay here anymore," his dad told him calmly. His green eyes, like Sam's, were begging him to understand._

_Sam shook his head. "Girlfriend."_

"_What?"_

"_She's my girlfriend, and I can't leave her! I _need_ her. There's no way I can survive all this _shit _without her!" He knew he sounded like a whiney little kid, but Mercy was the best thing in his life and now she wouldn't be around anymore._

"_This ain't the end of the world, son. If y'all were meant to be then you will be. No distance in the world would keep you two apart."_

Sam banged his head against the wall once more, the magnitude of the pain was growing and tears blurred his vision of the dance floor. He closed his eyes and fought back the sob that threatened to escape him.

"Hey, Sam. Are you okay?"

Sam opened his eyes to see Leslie standing over him. He was so tired of lying. He was not okay in any sense of the word, so he shook his head no. Concern washed over Leslie's features then.

"Stay put. I'm going to get Matt."

He just nodded and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, arms were pulling him up. He stumbled, almost falling forward. "Okay, just stand steady. We've got you." Both Leslie and Matt were each putting one of his arms across their shoulders and they wrapped their arms around his waist, slowly walking him toward the car.

The car ride was horrible for Sam. It felt like a boat was rocking him and he was feeling really sea sick. As soon as he got out of the car he threw up. His friends once again helped him up to his room. He got into bed, shoes and all, but the dizziness was back with a vengeance. This time he was dizzy and nauseous at the same time. Sam sat up and ran to the bathroom. While hugging the toilet, Sam was dragged further and further into despair. He was spiraling so far into the depths of darkness that he wasn't sure he would ever resurface. He remembered the Facebook news feed with the stupid little heart by Mercy's name, saying she was in a relationship with Shane. It was like his lungs had collapsed and he couldn't breathe. Even now he was gasping for air.

"Dude, what's happening?" Matt came into the bathroom.

Irrationally, all Sam could say was, "It's Mercy. Mercy's gone. She's gone." He was finally crying – like a baby.

"No. She's fine. I promise, Sam. Mercedes is fine." Matt had a bewildered look in his eyes.

"I've lost her!" Sam wailed.

**Mercedes POV**

All Matty had to say was that he needed her help, and she was on her way out the door – pajamas and all. He gave her directions to get to him and, in a short ten minute walk across the campus, she was looking in the eyes of her old friend.

When he let her in the building, her face softened and she cupped his cheek before hugging him close. "Matty," she said. "It's been too long. I didn't know you were here."

"I wish we had time to catch up, but there's a serious problem."

Mercedes pulled back to really look at him. He looked fine. His eyes seemed troubled, but other than that he was the same old Matty. "Tell me. What is it?"

He said nothing, just led her to the elevator. She watched as he pressed the third floor button and neither of them spoke as they rode up. Mercedes didn't know what was happening, but she was scared. Matty hadn't said a word, but he looked scared too she realized as she scrutinized him more closely.

When they got off the elevator and to his room, she thought he would finally tell her what was happening. As he opened the door, Mercedes didn't need an explanation. She heard the most heart wrenching sobs she'd ever heard in her life, and saw a bawling Sam on the floor of the bathroom. He was gasping for air and crying out her name.

Before she took a step toward him she looked at Matt. "He's drunk, and he's been like this for the past hour. He thinks you're dead, I think," he whispered.

Mercy felt sorry for the poor boy. He looked tired and freaked out. She sighed heavily, because she knew it was going to be a long night. "Here. Take my keys and you can sleep on the couch or in my bed. I'm pretty sure the guys won't mind you being there."

"MJ, you sure?"

"Yeah. This probably won't be that pleasant. He'll be like this all night." She handed him her keys and he left. As soon as she locked the door behind him she went to Sam. Mercedes got on her knees on the floor, and had to bite her lip so she wouldn't cry at the sight of her strong man crumpled on the floor crying. She ran her hands through his hair. "Hey, Sammy, I'm here. Don't cry. I'm here, just look at me."

Sam lifted his head and his vulnerable and sad green eyes met Mercy's. She thought seeing her alive and well would stop his tears, but instead he said, "I just want it to stop. I want to stop hurting."

Mercedes felt her heart deflate at the words. Sam was hurting. Just to make sure there wasn't more wrong that just a broken heart, she asked, "What hurts?"

"My head." He rubbed the back of his head. "And my heart."

She hadn't known that her brief relationship with Sam could have possibly had this effect on him. She hadn't realized that he could still be heartbroken. Yes, she knew she missed him terribly, but had no clue he could possibly miss her too. It was useless to try to apologize or even explain anything to him in his drunken state.

"Come on. We have to stand up, Sam, and get you to bed."

Mercedes helped Sam stand. She wrapped her arm around his waist, leading him back toward his bed. It took quite a while for Sam to cooperate and figure out how his feet worked, but eventually they were standing in front of his bed. She stopped him before he got in.

She tugged on the hem of his shirt. "Off," she said, and she saw a lopsided smile spread across Sam's features.

"But it doesn't smell like pizza," he told her.

Mercy's breath caught at just the thought of that memory. Their last perfect night together before everything went to hell. Nights like the one Sam had brought up was all she'd longed for last year. Sure she'd had Shane, but nothing playful and natural like her interaction with Sam had ever happened between them.

Before she let herself fall into despair and regret, she put up her emotions walls, trapping her emotions in the figurative concrete blockade. She needed to be strong for Sam right now. There would be time later for that, but now was not it. Mercedes stripped him of his shirt, shoes and pants, instructing him to lay down.

When she made a move for Matty's bed, he stopped her. "Mercedes, please don't leave me again! I can't…" he started to cry and Mercedes joined him in his bed.

She was sitting at the head of the bed with her back against the wall, and Sam's head was in her lap. His arms were around her waist in a very secure grip. It didn't bother her in the least how tight his grip was. Truth be told, she didn't want him to ever let go. She'd missed his strong arms around her, the way her skin always seemed to tingle when it touched his, and how warm and loved she always felt when he held her. Even now that Sam was hurting and hanging on for dear life, she could still feel the old feelings that had been dormant for over a year.

Mercy ran her fingers through Sam's hair and wiped the tears from his cheek. "Mercy?" Sam lifted his head slightly to look at her. He wasn't crying anymore, but the look of fear in those green eyes would haunt Mercedes forever. She knew he knew that she was alive and well, but he didn't know whether she would leave him. When Mercedes had broken up with him, she had broken this boy beyond repair. She realized that now. Sam wasn't himself, or even the guy he pretended to be at McKinley. He was a shell of the man that once was. Right now, he reminded her of "The Empty Child" that Rose and the Doctor happened upon. The poor kid walked around constantly calling out for his mother, searching over and over. It was a creepy episode that she found Artie watching, but Mercedes could see that scared little boy in Sam at this moment. He wasn't looking for his mother, though. He was looking for his lost love.

"Huh?" Mercedes managed to answer, still stuck in her own thoughts.

"Sing to me?"

She smiled despite how sad she felt on the inside. It had been so long since she'd heard that request. When nights were rough at work and the dingy motel room walls were closing in on him, Sam would call her in the middle of the night and she'd sing him to sleep. There was only one song on her mind when she opened her mouth this time.

_LET ME HOLD YOU TIGHT  
>IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT<br>LET ME KEEP YOU NEAR  
>TO EASE AWAY YOUR FEAR<br>IT WOULD BE SO NICE  
>IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT<em>

_I WON'T TELL A SOUL_  
><em>NO ONE HAS TO KNOW<em>  
><em>IF YOU WANT TO BE TOTALLY DISCREET<em>  
><em>I'LL BE AT YOUR SIDE<em>  
><em>IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT<em>

_YOUR EYES SAY THINGS I NEVER HEAR FROM YOU_  
><em>AND MY KNEES ARE SHAKIN TOO<em>  
><em>BUT I'M WILLIN TO GO THRU<em>  
><em>I MUST BE CRAZY<em>  
><em>STANDIN IN THIS PLACE<em>  
><em>BUT I'M FEELING NO DISGRACE<em>

_FOR ASKING..._

_LET ME HOLD YOU TIGHT_  
><em>IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT<em>  
><em>LET ME KEEP YOU NEAR<em>  
><em>TO EASE AWAY YOUR FEAR<em>  
><em>IT WOULD BE SO NICE<em>  
><em>IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT<em>

Sam's hold on her loosened as he slid over in bed to lay on his side with his back to her. Mercedes lay beside him, but she hadn't touched him. Another smile crept across her face when his hand reached back for hers and he pulled her arm across his waist so that she could hold him. He sighed contentedly and mumbled, "Thank you."

Mercedes didn't say anything. She just held him and watched him sleep. She wanted her Sammy back. She wanted to see him smile. How she craved to see him happy go lucky once more. Even if a relationship wasn't in the works for them - and she really couldn't see that happening again – Mercy would be happy just having her friend back. She knew getting a second chance at boyfriend Sam was a long shot, so best friend Sam was all she could hope for. There would be a long conversation to be had in the morning. Part of her was looking forward to it, and the other part of her was dreading it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd just like to say, yes I am that big of a Harry Potter fan, so I figured Mercy would be too! Also, it's obvious how I spent my break…with Doctor Who on Netflix! And also fell heels over head for Torchwood and the wonderful Captain Jack. But that's beside the point. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! **

**The song was If only for one night by Luther Vandross.**

**So question: Do y'all enjoy getting flashbacks into what happened during their year apart and their month together?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't expect it to be done with the chapter this quickly, but here it is. I hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been a Shane fan, and I apologize in advance to any Shane fans who may be offended by how I portray him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Til' It Happens to You<strong>

**Sam's POV**

The soothing sounds of a soft song being hummed woke Sam, and as he became more alert he felt a hand delicately stroking his hair. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and he didn't want to. Just being like this felt so relaxing. All of the tension, anger and sadness that had enveloped him for so long seemed to fall away with each stroke to his hair and each perfectly hummed note. This felt like a dream. He didn't know who the woman was in his bed, but in every dream he's had since Prom, his dream woman has always been Mercedes Jones. Sam didn't want to open his eyes and ruin the illusion. He would be disappointed when his Mercy wasn't by his side.

The same delicate touch that had been concentrated on his hair went to caress his cheek. "Are you awake?" she whispered.

At the sound of that voice – the voice that Sam would know no matter what – he shot upright in a sitting position. A startled, wide-eyed Mercedes was staring back at him as he took her in. Sam's heart seemed to race when he looked at her. He had no time to dwell on her as his head started to pound and he winced.

"Sammy, I mean Sam. How are you feeling?"

"What are you…Is this real? I'm dreamin', right? I have to be. You're in my bed! You called me Sammy!" Sam was talking so fast, and almost missed Mercedes running the back of her hand down his cheek. He grabbed her hand, placing her palm on his cheek. With his hand over hers, he felt her – Mercedes in the flesh- touching him. Her brown orbs searched his green ones for an immeasurable amount of time, and Sam was lost in her eyes, the hint of a smile that she was wearing, and how it all came together to make her uniquely her. She was familiar, yet a stranger all the same. She was love and pain all at once.

"You had us worried," she finally said, letting her hand drop from his cheek, and Sam felt empty and lost without her touch.

"Us?"

"Matty and me. He called me last night."

"I didn't know you and Matt still talked."

"We don't, Sam, but Matty and I were cool when he was at McKinley. He was even more a part of the background than I was. The boy has an amazing voice." Mercedes smiled. "It's like nothing you've ever heard before. So beautiful. We went to the same church, and we both got to shine during solos in the choir, but that's the only time we ever got solos. He needed me, so I came. I would never leave him hanging."

Sam's insecurities snuck into his mind at that moment. He'd tried not to notice the sheer adoration and praise she had in her voice when she talked about Matt's singing. He didn't think anyone had ever commented on his voice with that much admiration, not even Mercy. He also tried not to make the connection between her not wanting to leave Matt hanging, yet she'd left Sam hanging for a year and dismissed their relationship as a summer fling. "Why did you stay?" The words came out almost harsh.

"Because you needed me, and my strong man was crying." Mercedes caught her slip and began rambling. "I mean, I didn't mean to say that. You're not mine. I have no claim on you."

Sam looked away from her then. She was right. He wasn't hers nor was she his, though he still claimed her in his mind. "I'm not that strong, Merce. Kryptonite can weaken the strongest man, and completely break the weaker ones." Mercedes's hand covered his and she squeezed it before twining their fingers. The action sent Sam back in time momentarily.

_A knock on the door had him racing to open it. His smiling girl was standing there to greet him when he swung it open eagerly. Immediately, she placed her small hand in his, leaning up to touch her lips to his. Sam's heart swelled and poured over with such emotion when his girl's lips touched his, and a sense of completeness overtook him when their hands twined. When she finally pulled away, she had the biggest smile spread across her face. Sam had one to match and his cheeks were set ablaze. _

"_Hi," she said, burying her face into his chest to hide her smile._

_Sam wrapped his free arm around her before kissing the top of her head. "I think I've just found my Kryptonite."_

Sam rested his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but hot tears still fell as she uttered the words, "I'm sorry. Will that ever be enough for you to forgive me?"

"I just need to know why you said what you said, and why you did what you did. Help me understand."

Hesitantly, she replied, "I can try."

"I miss my friend. We were friends first after all. If I can just see your reasonin', maybe we can get past this." When she nodded, he got out of bed. "Can we talk over breakfast?"

"In my pajamas?" She stood too.

Sam genuinely smiled at her Super Girl t-shirt and pajama pants with that famous S on them. Her hair was in a curly mess of wild disarray, and at that moment Sam realized he liked her natural hair. She was breathtaking, even now. "Mercedes, you obviously don't see the girl I'm lookin' at right now. This is more than perfect for Waffle House."

**Mercedes POV**

Sitting across the table from Sam was something she never could have imagined she would ever get to do again. Mercedes was nervous about the conversation to come. She knew that it was overdue and he deserved an explanation. She looked at the man across from her and realized just how different he seemed. Walking the few blocks here, she noticed he'd lost his air of confidence. The way his eyes tended to favor being downcast, even now, proved it to her. She couldn't help but think it was her fault. Mercedes hoped that things could be fixed today, and that they could work past this.

Neither of them had really spoken since they'd left the dorm. They ordered their food, and she was surprised when he said it would be on the same ticket. She drummed her fingers against the table while he took in the drab scenery. As soon as their food came, Sam having the blueberry waffle, and Mercy having a chocolate chip waffle, they both began dividing it in half. Without realizing it, both of them were switching plates with Sam taking half of her waffle and Mercy taking half of his. When they were done, Mercy looked up at him and they both laughed. It was force of habit that this happened. When they were dating, they would have a set Saturday morning waffle house date – Mercy's treat – and they would swap waffles just as they had this time.

After the laughter died down and nothing filled the silence but forks clinking against plates, Sam asked, "So why didn't you want to give the long distance thing a try?"

Mercedes took a sip of her water before answering. "I didn't think we'd built that much of a foundation for our relationship to withstand the distance. I didn't think I was enough to keep you faithful."

Sam just nodded. His face was unreadable. "Here's what I don't understand. Why? Did I ever give you reason at all to doubt that you were the one for me? Hell, Quinn cheated on me! Santana started dating Karofsky _before_ she broke up with me. I would never want someone to feel like they made me feel."

Mercy's throat felt dry. She was about to lay out her insecurities plain and simple. "It had nothing to do with you. It was me. I felt like _I_ wasn't enough. I wasn't pretty enough, because there were probably girls that would be prettier. I knew there would be thinner girls." The admission made her feel utterly naked and exposed.

Sam smiled. "I know better than you think about not bein' enough, but you're a damn fool to think you wouldn't be enough to keep me. You already had me hook, line and sinker. I was done for the minute you put your hand in mine at Prom, actually."

Mercedes trained her eyes on the food on her plate. Suddenly, she wasn't really hungry. She knew she had made a mistake a year ago, but hearing Sam confirm that he wouldn't have given two shits about any other girl, made her feel lower than dirt. "I'm insecure," she admitted to her waffle. "I'm not Mercedes Jones Diva. I'm just Mercedes Jones, the girls afraid that she will never measure up."

"That's bullshit. You know what I have to say to that? Hell to the no you are not!" Sam raised his voice and banged his fists against the table. "Who told you that you will never measure up, Mercy?"

Mercedes felt a few tears escape before she shook her head no and quickly wiped them away. They were getting into something that had nothing to do with her relationship with Sam. "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. I can't say it enough. Had I been able to see then that you really did care for me, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but I let my insecurities get the best of me."

"I can understand your reasonin', and I can even forgive you for that. But that's not what hurt the worst. You tore me apart with the JBI interview. That's what hurt me. You made me feel worthless, like I was meaningless to you. Was I so easily forgettable?"

"Shane –"

"And that's another thing. Why was it alright for the world to know about you and Shane, but we had to be a secret? You guys were Facebook official and JBI official, but I barely got to hold your hand in public. Were you ashamed of me?" His voice broke but there were no tears. Even still, Mercedes knew her words on that stupid video and her Facebook relationship status had hurt him more than anything. She didn't realize that it wasn't the break up, but everything with Shane that tore him apart.

Mercedes's head snapped up at that last question. How could he think she could ever be ashamed of him? "First of all, Sam, I could never be ashamed of you. Being with you – not just as your girlfriend, but as your friend – was the happiest time of my life. The secrecy was all about me being selfish, and again insecure. I wanted to keep what we had just for us. I didn't want Glee club to ruin it. I didn't want to see Quinn bitching me out or Santana making snide comments about her sloppy seconds. I also couldn't fathom how you would want to be with me, and the slushies and jokes you would get for having me on your arm. Sam, senior year would have been Hell for us, the beautiful Adonis and the fat girl. Then there's the whole race issue. People would probably say things about you that you've probably never had to hear in your life.

"And Shane…He made us Facebook official, but it was okay to tell people about him because he wasn't you. He wasn't insanely sexy, or even the type of guy I would ever go for. I didn't feel inadequate or like I needed to protect him. We were doing what was normal and natural. We were two brown teenagers dating each other. That's the way it's supposed to be."

Sam sat up straighter, looking at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Who told you this shit, Mercy? Who told you that _that_ is how it's supposed to be? Those aren't your words," Sam accused.

"Does it matter? I said them, didn't I?" The girl shrugged, not really wanting to delve deeper into her life than she had to.

"Who are you right now?" Sam shook his head at her and said, "So the secrecy was to protect me? You aren't the first girl with curves I've dated, and you're definitely not the first brown girl. Merce, I lived in the fuckin' south, datin' interracially. I've heard things even _you_ can't imagine."

Mercedes was shocked. She hadn't known that about Sam. This guy was prepared to take whatever came their way. And she knew in her heart that he would have defended them tooth and nail. She sighed. "What do you know about things that happened after you left?"

"Nothin'." Sam shrugged. "I saw the video on Facebook, and I saw the relationship status. That was when I deactivated my account. No more contact with Lima after that."

Mercy nodded in understanding. She couldn't fault him there. She was completely unsure if she should tell him about life without him, but she needed to do this. He needed to understand. "I'm not making excuses for the video, but I was a different person after you left. I met Shane about two weeks after we broke up." Mercedes sadly smiled remembering how Finn was the reason it all began.

_**Cede! ND party at Artie's. Come out plz! We miss you – Frankenteen **_

_Mercedes had been surprised to be receiving that text from Finn of all people. He and she never talked for more than a few minutes at a time. She'd gotten so many texts over the past few weeks, each one coming from a different member of New Directions. The girl seemed to fall off the face of the Earth. If she was being honest, figuratively she had. She stayed in bed, crying her eyes out. How could she be the heartbroken one? She had broken up with Sam! She would ask herself that question repeatedly, but never coming up with an answer. Mercedes knew why she felt this way. Sam had left her. He was gone, leaving her empty and utterly alone. Had they tried a relationship, he still wouldn't be there to hold her, kiss her good night or good morning, or just give her a hug when she needed it. She missed his affection, and being cared about. She felt hallow._

_Before she could reply back, she got a text from Artie. __**'Cedes, come back that thang up on me tonight. We miss you! Don't make me beg :s**_

_Mercedes giggled at Artie's message before finally giving in. She knew if she didn't go or reply, the entire club would be at her door and the party would be relocated to her house. They could be that persistent. She mass texted them that she would be there._

_She got herself dressed, looking just as fierce as ever and arrived at Artie's an hour later. The diva didn't want them to see her depressed, so she put on a smile as she walked in. She got a big surprise though. It wasn't just New Directions there. There were some non-slushie-throwing football players in attendance along with a few of the Cheerios. _

_Mercedes said her hellos and smiled accordingly before sitting on the couch, watching all the others laugh, dance and have fun while she was dying inside. She realized that day that life moves on even if she was stuck. Sam hadn't died, but she'd lost him. The truly sad part of that was that because they were a secret, none of her friends would know why she was so heartbroken. They had no clue that the man of her dreams, the guy she was falling for, was gone and somehow life in Lima moved on without him in it._

_Someone plopped down beside her on the couch. "I'm glad you came. We were seriously lacking in divatude these days," Finn said with a smile._

"_What about Rachel?" Mercedes's voice sounded lifeless, even to her. _

"_No one pulls off divatude like you." _

"_Thanks, Finn."_

"_The reason I came over here was because there's a guy over there. He's new and going to be on the football team with us. He's been hounding me all night to introduce you to him."_

"_I'm sure he's great, Finn, but –"_

"_C'mon, Cede, please?" Finn used his puppy dog face on Mercy and she was so helpless to the effects of it. _

"_Fine, but if you ever tell anyone the puppy dog face works on me, I'll kill you!"_

_She and Finn walked over to a bigger guy whose face Mercedes had to crane her neck to see. He was dark skinned with low cut black hair. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled at her. "Shane, this is Mercedes. Mercedes, Shane," Finn introduced and left shortly after._

"_It's nice to meet you," Shane leaned in to say over the music. _

_Mercedes fought the urge to roll her eyes. The music wasn't that loud, and there was no need for him to be all up in her personal space. Instead, she said, "Nice to meet you, too." She didn't know what else to say, or why she was standing there. Shane would ask her question after question and she would give him half-hearted one word answers. _

_She was barely paying attention when he asked her to dance, and she agreed before realizing what she'd said yes to. It wasn't until his large, sweaty hand had grabbed hers that she realized they were about to slow dance. When he put his arms around her, Mercedes felt sick. "It wasn't Sam and it wasn't right," she'd told herself. The song they'd danced to was slow and sad, mirroring her mood. She was in agony being here, and this song was strumming her pain. Mercedes hung on to every word of the song. "Til it Happens to You by Corrine Bailey Rae spoke to her like no other. _

_The girl was so caught up in just how well the song related to her that she almost missed Shane saying, "Mercedes, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever danced with."_

_Sam…she thought. Sam had told her that before. She pulled away from Shane then. She was Sam's beautiful girl, except now she wasn't. Her façade cracked then and she ran from the room. Mercedes made it back to her car, but couldn't drive due to her eyes blurring with tears. Resting her head against the steering wheel, she sobbed. _

_A knock on her window interrupted her sob fest, but she didn't want to be bothered pretending she was fine. She just ignored it, keeping her head against the steering wheel. When she didn't answer, her door opened. "Mercedes, are you alright?" _

_She looked up to see Shane kneeling there. Mercy shook her head no, tears still spilling from her eyes, and the next thing she knew he was holding her while she cried._

Sam had listened intently while Mercedes explained how she'd met Shane. "In a way, you brought us together. I told him everything, and he became my confidant. He was the only one that knew why I was hurting."

"Yeah, I'm gettin' that. Y'all were close and all, but how did that change you?"

"It started when he first asked me out."

_They were having coffee at the Lima Bean. Shane had seemed nervous the entire time they were talking. Mercedes had chalked it up to school starting next week. "Shane, that's the third time you've wasted your drink. Am I going to have to get you a bib and a sippy cup?"_

_He didn't even crack a smile at her joke. "Spill it," she demanded._

"_Mercedes, I know you're going through some stuff, but I feel like maybe I can help."_

"_Help how? You've already been helping."_

"_Would you like to go out sometime?"_

_She almost got strangled on her latte. She didn't get to say anything because Shane kept talking. "It won't be so bad for us. You wouldn't have to hide us because no one would think twice about us being together. It's the way it should be. It would be easy, and I really like you. I know you like me."_

_Mercedes had heard the saying the only way to get over one was to get under another. She didn't want to get under Shane, but she thought maybe, just maybe dating someone else would help her get over Sam. "Okay."_

_They went on a few dates before she agreed to be his girlfriend, and every time they hung out, he would always tell her things about how he could already tell that she was the one. Once he told her that he could see himself settling down with her and having babies. Mercedes always had another dream in mind, a dream that never included him. On days when Sam was heavy on her mind, Shane could tell. He would get so upset, telling her that if Sam loved her he would have fought for her. He told her that it never would have worked between the two because he was bound to find something he thought was better than Mercedes. _

_Even though they had been dating for a lot less time, he told her that in a month neither of them could have been in love. What she had with Sam couldn't have had time to grow, like the love they would eventually share. They understood each other, and would never have to worry about being from two different worlds._

Sam's fists were balled and his teeth clenched. Mercedes could practically see rage building within him. "When you hear something enough, you start to believe it. We were having an argument right before school…about you. I missed you, so I mentioned how glee club wouldn't be the same nor would the football team. He got so upset, so when Jacob asked about us, I just said what would smooth things over."

"So you would hurt me like that just to 'smooth things over'?"

"Sam, what was I supposed to say? Yeah we dated, and I even though I'm dating Shane I still cry myself to sleep at night thinking of Sam? He was my boyfriend, Sam."

He just nodded, not saying another word about it. "I quit New Directions that year," she admitted.

Sam frowned. "Why?"

"They would never pick me over Rachel Berry, and Shane told me I deserved better. I turned my back on them all, and he told me it was the right thing to do. I wanted to call you so badly because you would've talked me out of it. I eventually saw the light. It was lonely thinking all I had was Shane."

"So what happened? You're obviously not with him."

"My boys happened. Puck, Artie, Kurt and Blaine didn't like him, and more importantly they didn't like the way he seemed to have me 'brainwashed' – the word they used. So they did some checking up on him. He had a girlfriend back home. Long distance relationship and she didn't have a Facebook account.

"He didn't brainwash me. He just preyed on my insecurities. Shane would tell me all these things as a pick me up, and I would believe them. I truly believed a girl like me could never be with a guy like you."

"So now you know…" Mercedes looked at Sam to gauge his reaction.

"I do. You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and he paid the check and left a tip before they walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you still hate me? I don't blame you if you do."

"I don't hate you, Mercedes. Now that I understand a little better, I think I can get past it. It's like closure, you know?"

Mercedes looked up at him then. His green eyes already seemed brighter. "Sammy, can we try to be friends again? I'm really sorry that I hurt you, and if I have to spend the rest of my life apologizing to you, I will. Just tell me we can try."

Sam extended his arm to her, and she slid her arm through his. They walked arm in arm the few blocks back to the dorm with Sam not answering her question. She had to do something to break the torturous silence that was between them. "So Robot Chicken has an Avatar spoof. It's called Smurfatar…"

Immediately, he stopped walking. "For this friendship to work, I'm gonna need for you not to speak of such blasphemous things." He was so serious that Mercedes had to laugh. She'd missed Sam's dorky personality.

Mercedes raised her hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay. So never mention how funny Smurfatar was. Got it." The eye narrowing look he gave her sent her into another fit of laughter. When she could finally calm herself she said, "What about our assignment? Do you have any songs in mind?"

"We've talked about breakin' up so much this mornin', and I've lived through it. It's the last thing I wanna talk about right now."

"Do you want to come over and see the guys then? Now that they know you're here, I know they want to catch up," she offered, not really wanting her time with Sam to end just yet.

"Sure," he agreed. "So you thought Smurfatar was funny? Our rekindled friendship depends on this answer, Mercy."

She just laughed as she led him toward her dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me! This may possibly be the last update for a while. Finals are coming soon, but I'll try to keep updating and writing during that hellish period to come!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. This is the longest chapter so far. I just couldn't stop writing then I hit a block near the end with the flash back. But 3 procrastination one-shots later, and I'm done with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Brown Skin<strong>

**Sam's POV**

When they arrived at Mercy's door, they heard voices singing _Don't Stop Believing_, and Mercy giggled. "You can take the kids out of Glee, but you can't take the Glee out of them."

Walking in, Sam saw Puck, Artie, Tina, Quinn, and Matt doing a perfectly choreographed routine. They were playing some sort of karaoke game and didn't acknowledge them until it was over. Sam wasn't expecting Puck to race over to Mercedes, wrap her into a hug and pick her up.

"You had me worried, not answering your phone. Nobody knew where you were. Rutherford would only say you were safe but didn't fess up to any details." There was an element of sincerity in Puck's voice, like he was capable of caring about someone other than himself for a change. Sam found that hard to believe.

"It wasn't my place. What MJ was doing for me was between us," Matt explained and Sam was thankful for that. No one needed to know that he was drunk off his ass and crying on the bathroom floor.

Sam saw Puck's arms tighten around Mercedes, and he could feel the discomfort along with another emotion he didn't want to acknowledge as she giggled. "Boy, put me down! You're gonna mess around and throw your back out picking me up, and I'm not nursing you back to health either!"

Puck finally put her back on her feet. "Sexy Mama, don't be getting my naughty nurse fantasy hopes up."

The diva cut her eyes at him, but smiled. "Don't you start that mess again. Always making inappropriate comments when we have company," she muttered.

Sam felt out of place, and a little nauseas. He wanted to believe that it was just a part of his hangover, but he knew it had nothing to do with it. It was Mercy and Puck flirting right in front of his face, but for all he knew none of them knew they were serious when they dated. And since when did Puck ever consider bros before…nah he couldn't even finish that. Mercedes was never and will never be a whore. Sam was brought back into the conversation when Puck was addressing him.

"So she left without letting us know where she was for you, Evans?" Puck asked with an undercurrent of malice in his voice.

Before Sam could answer, Mercedes stepped in. "Are you my prison warden now? I suggest you drop the interrogations and find Noah, because I _refuse_ to deal with Puck right now."

"Mercedes," Puck said seriously, "Your father entrusted me to keep you safe."

Mercy just rolled her eyes and groaned, and Sam decided to make his presence known once more. "So I'm just Evans now, Puck? I thought we were cool."

"You're Evans as long as you're back in her life. We're not cool unless she's cool with you."

"Oh my God! This is a nightmare!" Mercedes groaned. "I'm going to change. Sam, help yourself to whatever."

"Do you have some Tylenol? My head is killin' me." So far Sam hadn't said anything about his hangover headache. It had been okay at the restaurant because there wasn't much loud chatter. It was early morning so it was pretty silent there. Here on the other hand, there was yelling, singing, loud music and laughter. It was his hangover's worst nightmare.

"Yeah. I have some in my room. Follow me."

Mercedes walked past Artie, absentmindedly giving him a kiss on the forehead before she continued on her way. As soon as Sam passed Artie, the boy grabbed his hand. Sam looked down at him after seeing Mercy keep going thinking he was behind her. "Hurt her and you're dead, and after I bust a cap in yo ass, I'll run over your near lifeless body three times – one for her, one for me and one for Pop Jones."

_What the fuck was goin' on! _Sam thought. His Glee brothers had turned on him all for one girl that he didn't even hurt. She'd hurt him.

Sam went into the hall and Mercedes poked her head around the corner from her room. She smiled at him, and his insides warmed. He'd missed her smile and the way it always seemed to produce this warm glow inside of him, melting his insides. He had taken way too long to get there because she was meeting him in the hall with the pill bottle in her hand.

"Those boys are in love with you, Mercy."

"I love them too. They are crazy, but always there for me when I need them."

"No, I mean they _love you_, love you. My life has been threatened twice and the way they look at you…I've always seen it in Glee. They are all smitten with you, Ms. Jones." Sam smiled to play it off as a joke, but he felt like there was a waiting line for her heart or even a place in her life in general.

"Lies! Artie has a girl and Puck is just Puck. Neither one of them would go for me." Her eyes were slightly downcast as she admitted that, and Sam wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. To make sure she knew that wasn't true. It seemed to him that her self-confidence had been shattered. She was less sure of herself now than she had been a year ago.

Giving in to his urge, he lifted her chin. "Mercy, did Shane tell you that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Something like that."

Right then and there, Sam had decided if he ever saw this Shane person, he wouldn't hesitate to sock him for hurting Mercy. "Sweetheart," he said out of habit, "you could have any man you want. There's so much good about you that you've never seemed to see. You wanna be enough, but you've always failed to see that you were not just enough. You were too much –"

"Is this a crack about my weight, Sam? Because if it is that was not funny!"

"Just shut up and listen. You are too amazin', too wonderful, too beautiful, and too perfect. Every day, I wondered why on earth you were with me. Six pack be damned. In our brief time together I never had anything to give you but time, and you never complained."

Instead of replying, she slapped him on the arm. "Evans, did you just tell me to shut up?"

Sam smirked. "Maybe I did. What you gonna do about it?"

"Hit the highest note I can, causing you so much pain that you'll think I learned Bonnie's incantation to cause vampire aneurisms."

Sam knew what she was talking about. There were many times that she'd made him sit through episodes of Vampire Diaries with her. "Damon is pretty bad ass. He can take Bonnie." Sam raised an eyebrow in challenge, but Mercy won the battle because as soon as she opened her mouth, he started to beg. "Mercy, I was just kiddin', damn. Please don't do that to me. You wouldn't, would you?" He pouted, giving her that puppy dog expression. Sam's head was already pounding. He may just black out from the pain if she hits the highest note in her range.

"Don't you puppy dog face me!" She looked away from him, but he followed her. When she closed her eyes and turned toward her room, he started making whining sounds like a puppy. Mercedes made a run for it then and he chased her. They were in her room and she was crawling across her bed away from the whining puppy. Sam grabbed her ankle, stopping her. He gently tackled her and she squealed. Sam had her hands above her head and he straddled her. Mercy squirmed. "Sam, let me go!"

"Not til you admit defeat by puppy dog face and promise not to give me a vampire aneurism."

Sam couldn't believe that it could be this easy to be playful with Mercedes. He'd missed times like these, and here they were falling back into it. He was grinning and fighting back his laughter as she struggled before finally huffing out a sigh. "Fine. You win, but it's unfair advantage."

"How's it unfair?"

"Muscles," she scoffed, and it was her turn to pout. Sam thought it was the cutest thing in the world the way her bottom lip poked out and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't have abulous glory for nothin', sweetheart. They actually work."

She rolled her eyes then, but didn't respond. It was as if at the very same time they both noticed the position they were in. Sam's eyes raked down Mercedes's body. Her chest was rising and falling, bringing attention to the fact that the Supergirl shirt she was wearing was a tight stretch across her breasts and with her hands above her head there were a few inches of rich mocha skin revealed at her tummy. Sam licked his lips instinctively and Mercedes's breathing hitched.

"Sam," she said, her eyes still boring into his.

"Yeah?"

"You won, so…"

"Right," he said slowly before he realized she wanted him to let her arms go. He did, but stayed on top of her. "One more thing though. The Tylenol?"

"No. You chased me and forced a defeat out of me. You get nothing!" She poked her tongue out at him.

"Mercy, I know your go to hiding place. Don't think I won't go get it," he threatened.

She glared before she reached into her shirt and grabbed the bottle out of her bra. "Now, get out. I have to go change."

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Merce." Sam smirked.

"Out!" She pushed him playfully.

As he walked out of the room and up the hall, Sam had a smile on his face. It was out of place for him to smile, but it was there. It seems that all it took was talking things out with her to bring it back. For him to get his friend back. It was almost too easy. While walking, Sam heard Quinn's voice. "Who are you texting?" she'd asked someone. There was fondness there and not one bit of intrusiveness in her tone.

Once in the living room, he realized she was talking to Artie as she stood there running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. He had that cheesing in love grin on his face as he admitted, "Brittany."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ah, one of the other women I battle for your heart with." Sam was surprised of two things. The first was that Artie and Quinn were together, and the second was that there wasn't an ounce of bitterness or hatred for the ditzy blonde they spoke of.

"Brittany is special to me. She always will be, but you ain't got a damn thing to worry about, baby. You've got me already." Artie wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Quinn smiled before giving him a peck on the lips. "Now, what other girl do you think you have to battle?"

"The apple of your eye. The only other girl that you'd drop everything for, and I'd expect nothing less because even I would do the same."

Artie stopped smiling for just a second, seeming to know who she meant. "Mercedes," he said with the unconscious smile coming back.

"Who else?" Quinn quipped sarcastically. "But I'm willing to share with my Merce."

Matt jumped into the conversation then. "I remember that time in Life Science class when me, Artie and Puck got into an argument because Artie said he saw himself married to MJ in twenty years."

"And then we came to the agreement that we'll share and switch up every five years," Puck threw in with a laugh.

"And if they are sharing her all this time, when is she going to have time for me and Quinn?" Tina asked.

Sam shook his head. He just couldn't see how Mercedes didn't know she had a fan club. It was as if the action of him moving brought all the attention back to him. "And what took you so long back there?" Matt asked.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Not you too!" He'd gone to crazy town where everybody seemed to be Mercy crazy and as soon as a new comer came along wanting just a little spot in her heart, they all went mad.

Matt just raised an eyebrow and shrugged as Sam went to their refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Quickly he downed some Tylenol before plopping down on the couch beside Tina. They all fell into easy conversation about fun times they'd had in Glee Club, and Mercy soon joined them, changing from her cute pajamas into a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Sam got lot of insight into how the club was the year before he arrived, and Matt got insight into what the club was like after he'd left. What neither of them expected to hear was Puck say, "Sam was the only other guy to come close to my Glee record."

"What record was that?" Mercy asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"He holds the record for kissing every Glee girl except Tina and Rachel. I've slept with every Glee girl except Tina and Rachel," he stated proudly.

At that exact moment, Mercedes was drinking from her bottle of water when she started to cough as if the water went down the wrong side. Other than her coughing and Tina patting her in the back, there was silence. What Puck had said was loaded, and everyone in the room knew there should have been another girl in Puck's exception list, but there wasn't. Half of the room was looking at Puck and the other half at Mercy. Sam's eyes bore a hole into Puck. He knew he had no claim. He knew it wasn't his place to say anything, but Sam couldn't help the anger that bubbled. The pure fury that someone had claimed her as theirs, when she was his. She'd promised him that it would be him that got to make her feel special, him that would be her first everything – not Puck.

"Got a problem, Evans?"

Before Sam could say anything, Artie said, "Dude! You broke the deal! If it was anybody it was supposed to be me! We made a pact. Rutherford, back me up here."

Matt nodded. "Life Science sophomore year."

At that perfect moment in time, Sam's phone rang. He looked down and saw "fam" blinking. At the same time that he stood and said, "Hello" into the receiver, Mercedes asked the boys, "What exactly are you talking about?"

He cringed at the squeal of excitement that came from the other end of the phone. All he heard next was a chant. "Mercy, Mercy, Mercy. Sammy can I _pahleeeeaaase_ talk to Mercy. I know it's her. It's gotta be her!" Stacy yelled.

"Calm down, alright? Let me ask her." Sam put his hand of the speaker to muffle his voice. "Ah…Mercy…someone wants to speak to you."

She stood from the couch. "Come on back to my room, Sam. People in the living room have lost their ever loving minds today, and they are asking for me to lay the Smacketh down on some behinds!"

"Okay, Stacy, in a minute I'll let you talk to Mercy. We're goin' somewhere we can hear you better, okay?" Sam smiled at the excited squeals of his sister as she gloated to Stevie that she would be talking to Mercedes soon. Listening to his siblings argue allowed him to ignore the pink elephant that was probably still dancing around in the living room. After all Mercy was a free woman to whatever she chose with whomever she chose.

Even as Sam thought that the green monster inside of him nearly begged to be let out and set a rage upon Puck so heavy he would think Storm had split the sky and set a natural disaster upon him, but he wouldn't. Mercedes wasn't his. She was just his friend, and friends didn't get jealous. He kept telling himself this as they made it to her room and he handed her the phone. After all, he had absolutely no right to be angry after everything he had done in the past year.

**Mercy's POV**

Mercedes giggled as she heard the Evans children yelling on the phone about who would talk to her first. "You guys, if you have speaker phone put me on and I can talk to you both okay? I'm going to do the same for y'all so you can talk to your brother too."

Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Y'all? Mercy, you havin' Evans southern twang overload?"

She rolled her eyes at him as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Mercy, it's really you? He did find you! I knew he would. I just knew it!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Yeah, he found me."

"And don't you worry, Stace, I'm not lettin' her outta our sights again," Sam said seriously.

It warmed her heart that he still wanted her in his life – in their lives. "So when can I see my girlfriend?" Stevie asked.

Mercedes giggled, and Sam frowned. They had a running joke of Stevie and Sam fighting over her. It was mainly because she and Stevie bonded over Harry Potter books. She even bought him a wand and they had a "war" while wearing backward Snuggies. Sam joked that his little brother fell in love that day. Mercedes looked at Sam for help answering the question but he just shrugged and said, "I don't know. When _is_ he gonna see his girlfriend?"

She glared at him, but said the most reasonable thing she could, "Maybe one weekend when Sam and I are both free, we can come up to visit. I…I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too, Mercedes." Her eyes were wide with bewilderment as she heard the voice on the other line. It was neither of the kids. The voice belonged to Donna Evans, his mother. "I know Sammy is listening in, but can I have a few words with just you?"

Puzzled, she looked at Sam. He shrugged, and she took the phone off speaker, putting it to her ear. "Hi, Mrs. Evans."

"Darlin', I was not the least bit surprised to hear your voice comin' through on the line, but I want to ask you a favor. Please don't break him again. He sounds so happy there, and he even sang to the kids a few nights ago."

"Had he stopped?"

"Since he left Lima – well more so you – he hadn't sang a word. Please, Mercedes, take care of my boy. If he gives you his heart, don't stomp on it. We'll be happy to have you for a weekend, and I want to thank you for what you've done for him. He wouldn't be there had it not been for you."

"I'm not looking for a thank you, Mrs. Evans. I did it because he deserved it. He's so talented, even if he doesn't realize it." Mercedes didn't know what else to say, especially in regards to not breaking her son's heart. She wasn't entirely sure Sam would ever trust her with it again anyway, and she didn't blame him for that. She knew for a fact after being hurt by Shane, she would never trust him with her heart, so why on Earth would Sam even consider it?

The diva put the phone back on speaker as directed by Mrs. Evans. "Sammy, I love you. Here are the kids."

"Bye, Sammy," the yelled simultaneously. "We love you. And we love you too, Mercy."

Mercedes was shocked that the Evans children had said they loved her. She loved them to death – all three of them – even if she wouldn't admit the latter. Before she could say anything, Sam was grinning at the phone. "I love y'all. I'll talk to ya soon, alright?"

Then it was Mercy's turn to say goodbye. "I love you guys too. I can't wait to see you." She smiled as Sam hung up the phone. It was odd that Sam's siblings still loved her after she had utterly broken their brother. They seemed to love her without condition and that made her happy to know that all of them – even Donna – still cared for her. After she had broken up with Sam, she realized why it was so hard to get over. She hadn't just lost the boy. She'd lost her second family. Those people meant as much to her as her own family, but Mercedes had thrown them away.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that it was obvious to Sam something had changed. "Hey." He caressed her cheek. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I'm so sorry. Your life after…you stopped singing?"

He forced a pained smile. "Not now. Let's not go there. She shouldn't have said anything."

"But I thought today was about understanding each other, and rekindling our friendship. You know the friendship where we told each other everything." She knew that today had been too easy. All this time, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and Donna Evans had done it for them. She'd gotten Mercedes curious about some of the pain she'd caused. Sam hadn't been forth coming about anything that had happened to him after the break up really.

"I promise you wanna hear about life after you as much I wanna hear sordid details about you fuckin' Puck," he said it so calmly that it seemed like regular conversation, but she knew Sam well enough to know that on the inside he wasn't calm at all.

"Listen, you want to drop it, I will for now. Puck shouldn't have said what he said, and I'll deal with him later. Right now, I'm here with my best friend, or at least I hope we can get back to being besties."

Sam seemed to shake off whatever was bothering him as he said, "Let's just forget about it and hug it out like we used to?"

Mercedes remembered those hug it out moments. They were always Sam's excuse to avoid confrontation, but she always managed to weasel out of him what she wanted to know. In the end he was always better after he told her. She hugged him and said, "Don't keep things bottled up inside. Telling you what happened to me felt like a weight was lifted. I'm begging you to give me some of the weight you're carrying around on your shoulders."

"I've gotta get goin'…homework and stuff…ya know? I work a double shift tomorrow, so Monday I'll definitely be over to work on the assignment. You have my number." He smiled.

"See ya later, Sam."

Mercedes practically counted down the minutes it would take for her door to open once Sam left. It took exactly five for her to see Puck walking in. "Sexy Mama, are you mad?" he asked.

"Why ever would I be mad? Would it have something to do with _someone_ airing my dirty laundry in public?"

"Is that how you think of it? I didn't think it would be something you would've been ashamed of."

"Puck, I'm not ashamed of what we did. I just don't want everybody and their mama knowing that we had sex, okay?"

"Translation: I just didn't want _Sam_ to know." Puck rolled his eyes.

She didn't pacify him, or even lie. Mercedes was straight forward with her answer. "Exactly. I didn't want him to ever find out that we had sex. The boy has been through enough. He saw the "So June" video, he saw the relationship status. Sam's had everything taken from him – even me. The last thing he needed was to know that the last promise I made him was broken."

"He couldn't have expected you to stay a virgin forever. Just look at you!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Look at you with your wounded ego, sulking. Come here, and give me a hug." When Puck hugged her he nuzzled his head into her breasts, and she laughed. "If you don't stop, I will slap you. You have to know I'm not ashamed, nor do I regret what happened. I was an emotional mess and you were there."

It was as simple as that.

_Mercedes was finally in a place where she could accept Sam being gone and move on with her life. She had Shane. Sure things weren't ideal, but they were okay. As she was waiting on him outside the locker room, she heard voices. _

"_Listen, dude, what you're doing is uncool. You just don't do something like that to our 'Cedes!" Finn yelled._

"_What? Our Cedes? Last time I checked she was my girl, not yours or any other dudes in your little Glee Club," Shane said in disbelief._

"_Have you forgotten that I introduced you two? And it's my job to make this right! Mercedes will not be hurt, do you understand me?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Hudson?"_

"_Does the name Lainey Phillips ring a bell? Yeah, we know about your long distance relationship. Does Mercedes?"_

_Mercedes couldn't believe her ears. He was cheating. Shane was pushing her for more, more, more when he was getting it from two different places. Mercedes was just the physical girlfriend, and the girl back home was where his heart was originally. Clearly Shane was a liar who couldn't be trusted. Mercedes couldn't believe that the second time she'd nearly given someone herself completely they would break her. Sam left and Shane cheated. She was really racking up winners in the male department. She stood there as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mercedes wasn't sad, nor heartbroken. She was mad – mad as hell – that she'd nearly given herself to this asshole._

_The next thing Mercedes heard was loud clatter, and what she guessed were fists connecting with faces. All she could think about was her mistake. Here she was feeling so bad for him and how she couldn't seem to shake Sam's memory long enough to see him and this motherfucker was cheating. Coach Beist was yelling as she always was when fights broke out, and then there was Finn with a busted lip and a blackening eye. "Finn," Mercy sighed as she took him in. "Defending my honor."_

"_I brought that plague into your life, and I felt like I should be the one to take him out."_

"_Did you succeed?"_

_Finn's mouth turned up into a bloody grin. It was odd to see such a twisted, sinister look cross his face. "He looks worse than me. Coach let me out so that when he went to the nurse, I would already be done."_

"_You're not in trouble?"_

"_He tried to play Mercedes Jones. Everyone loves you, even Coach. She looked the other way on that one."_

"_Thanks, Finn." She smiled. "You know, he was to one to tell me none of you gave a rat's ass about me. He showed me 'signs', and I believed him because he 'loved' me. That's why I joined the TroubleTones."_

"_All that matters is that you're back in New Directions where you belong, and without the plague bringing you down." He smiled again, grimacing at the pain._

"_Boy, go to the nurse's office!" _

_Mercedes put up a good front with Finn around but when the boy had gone her anger resurfaced. Her tears came back and she felt dirty. Puck, hearing about the fight, came looking for her. He found her right outside the locker room on the floor, sitting with her head resting on her knees. Puck scooped her up in his arms, took her to his car, and drove her home. He carried her upstairs to her room and that's when she spoke for the first time since talking to Finn. Mercedes shook her head left and right. "I let him touch me. I let him put his big sweaty hands on me in places only Sam had touched before. I was going to let him - I need a shower." She bolted toward the bathroom with Puck looking after her, not knowing what to say._

_Coming out thirty minutes later, she found Puck still sitting on her bed. She was in nothing but a towel – a fact that normally she would have cared about, but now her mind was preoccupied. "I'm not clean enough. I…I have to go back. I can still feel him __**on**__ me." Mercedes was so frazzled, she wasn't thinking clearly. All she could think about was how he cheated on her. He wasn't the person she thought he was, yet she'd allowed his hands to be all over her. His lips had touched every part of her. "Now I have to puke too." Turning to make a run for the bathroom once more, Puck intervened by getting up and grabbing her arm. _

"_Mama, stop it. Look at me." When she wouldn't look at him, he lifted her chin, forcing her eyes up to him. "He isn't touching you. I am, okay?" Puck ran his hands up and down her arms and Mercedes felt like she could breathe again. She couldn't feel big, sweaty, paws. He walked her over to the bed. "You need to just chill. Lay here and think good thoughts and shit, or whatever it is shrinks say to do."_

_He was standing as she laid down and she panicked. "If you leave, I'm going to shower again."_

"_No, what you're doing isn't showering. You're trying to scrub the skin off your body. And you know I love your brown skin. Skin so brown, lips so round, baby, how can I be down?" he practically sang those last words._

_Mercedes giggled into her pillow. "Boy, you're a fool."_

"_Why because you make me want a Hershey's kiss, and every time I see your lips it makes me think of honey coated chocolate?" Puck smiled._

_He elicited another laugh from Mercy. "Will you stop quoting India Arie and just lay with me? We've been hanging out too long if you know that song, Puckerman."_

_Puck got into bed with Mercedes, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her hand. His thumb brushed up and down the soft skin of her hand, soothing her. "I was a fool, wasn't I?" she asked._

"_Hell yeah, Hot Mama, we all told you."_

"_The idiot I was, I didn't listen. Twice I've almost given myself to someone and it turns out all wrong. Had it been Sam like I promised, I would be even more heartbroken because he's not here. And if I even think about it with Shane, I swear to you I will throw up and go shower. I feel like it's never going to be right, and three strikes you're out. Next time there's no telling what jerk will actually be the one, and the sad part is I won't know he's a jerk until afterward. I came so close this time." _

_Puck just let her talk. He just listened to her ramble, but shocked her when he said, "Why not me? I will never hurt you, and it won't even be complicated. I'm not even asking for a reoccurring thing. I had my chance and blew it. All I'm saying is with me you won't have any regrets and it'll still be special."_

_She laughed. "Thanks but pity sex is not what I had in mind for my first time."_

_Puck laughed. "Sexy Mama, I don't pity you. I think you're beautiful – sexiest girl in Glee Club. Your kisses are worth more than gold to me."_

_She rolled over on her back to look at him. "Is this your way of trying to seduce me?"_

_Instead of answering her, Puck said the magic words. "I can erase him, erase his touch. Just let me help you the only way I know how."_

_Mercedes didn't say a word as Puck leaned toward her, pressing his lips to hers. It was different, not like Shane's always wet kisses, nor like Sam's precious full lip kisses. His lips on hers were not too rough, but also not too gentle. His tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing and coercing hers before she knew it. Puck's finger trailed from her cheek, down the side of her neck and across her shoulder. His hand didn't stop its retreat downward until it met her hand and he held it, lacing their fingers and squeezing her hand reassuringly. When she squeezed back, he released her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist and flipping her so that she's straddling him. Puck smiled at the sight before him, and as Mercedes looked down at him she knows she must look a sight. Her hair is up in a messy bun, she's only wearing a towel, and she knows her eyes are filled with lust. Puck was her friend, yes, but her was offering to show a lost and hurt girl some love and how could she passed that up? Besides, he was sexy so that was a plus, and he could erase Shane all together. _

_Mercedes closed her eyes, taking a breath. She would either do it now or never. Opening her eyes, she brought her hands to the towel. Slowly unwrapping it, she watched Puck's expression. She wasn't exactly proud of her body, but seeing him bite his lip made her feel sexy. He pulled her back down to his lips, kissing her hungrily. It felt like Puck had eight hands. They were everywhere, touching and exploring. His lips and tongue, when they weren't dancing with hers, brushed over and teased every inch of her body. When his tongue had met her most sensitive place, she'd thought she'd died and gone to heaven. Her toes curl, her hands fisting the blanket as she begged for more. Boy did he give her more. Puck gave her so much more. His fingers and his tongue were all working to please Mercedes to bring her to the brink over and over only to send her crashing into the abyss. She felt like she was finally reaching heaven coming back down to Earth and doing it all over again. _

_Her body was shaking from all the pleasure Puck was giving her. She couldn't believe it was possible to feel so much. When he came back up, plastering his lips on hers, she was surprised at her taste – a mixture of salty and sweet. "I taste like that?" she asked._

"_Best I've tasted. That's why I couldn't stop. You ready for the grand finale?" He winked, and she laughed._

"_Bring it."_

_Puck just nodded, taking off his shirt and his pants. He was already hard and Mercedes admired just how sexy Puck was – head to toe the boy was blessed. Nudging her legs open, he aligned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he began pushing himself in and she yelped at the pain. Once he was all the way in, he stopped moving, but his lips were busy nibbling at the sensitive skin near her collarbone. Moving her hips just a fraction, he took the hint and began thrusting. At first, all she could concentrate on was the pain, until Puck was kissing, sucking and nipping her into distraction. After a while the pain was minimal and she was feelinh such pleasure she couldn't explain. All she could do was babble his name, curse words, unintelligible sounds, groans mewls and moans. That was just his slow assault that drove her mad. When he moved faster, got a little rougher, she couldn't even form words. Mercedes latched onto his shoulder with her teeth, biting down as she whimpered. _

"_Fuck, Mama, you almost there? I'm trying to hold on, but you keep doing that and I'm not going to make it," Puck growled. _

_When she finally let go, it was Puck's turn to bit her. His face was pressed into the crook of her neck and he bit her hard, sending her over the edge from the painful pleasure. Puck had sent her flying higher and higher until she finally came crashing down into such bliss that she had never felt before. Soon after, he pulled out, coming all over her stomach before he collapsed beside her. _

_For a few seconds they were silent. Just trying to catch their breath. "Now you can shower," Puck said. "I'll even help."_

_That day Puck helped Mercedes wash away every memory of big, beefy, sweaty palms ever touching her. When she'd dried off and changed, Puck was already dressed and sitting at the foot of her bed. "I'm glad we ditched and your parents weren't home. This would've been hella hard to explain, especially since I'm growing on Pop Jones."_

_She sighed. "You do have a budding bromance, huh?"_

_Puck laughed._

"_Wanna watch a movie or something?"_

"_Sure, but Sexy Mama I'm not down for those damn musicals Kurt watches. I'll tell you right now, I will straight bounce if that's what you have in mind."_

"_How about Xmen: First Class?"_

"_I'll make the popcorn," was his reply._

Her first time really was special. It was with Puck and he would always be special to her. That's why they were so close now. That single act brought them closer as friends. There was no awkwardness afterward because they didn't let having sex change them. They watched a movie, went back to school to get her car, and did what little homework they had with them that day. Mercedes smiled.

"You were thinking about it weren't you?" Puck smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Brown skin. You know I love your brown skin." He kissed up her arm and she shook him off.

"If you don't stop touching me, I'm going to make you sleep in your own bed tonight," she threatened.

"But, Sexy Mama, you know I like to get my cuddles on. Please let me sleep in here."

"Are you going to try to cop a feel, Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes."

"Puck."

"You asked, and I don't lie."

"What am I going to do with you!"

"The nasty preferably, but I'll take cuddle as second best."

She rolled her eyes. "Boy, you're a mess, but if you weren't you wouldn't be Noah Puckerman."

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is. It was hard for me to write Mercy with someone else, so the lemon may not be that great. I do apologize if I gave you a rotten lemon : Never the less, hope you enjoyed. And reviews definitely make me do a happy dance!**

**And I definitely think Mercedes deserves a fan club, don't you?**

**Oh and Puck's corny brown skin lines came from Brown Skin by India Arie  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've had some extreme writer's block with this story, guys, but I'm fighting through the fog. I really hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Take you down<strong>

**Mercy's POV**

After he left, Mercedes didn't hear from Sam again that day. It wasn't until Sunday around noon that she received a text that woke her up. She shifted out of Puck's lazy grasp to grab her phone from the desk beside her bed.

**Hey**, **it's Sam.**

**Good morning :) **

**Are you still in bed, Mercy? It's noon!**

**You know I'm no morning person! 7am doesn't exist to me!**

**Lucky! I'm on break at work and bored…**

He didn't elaborate, and she really didn't know what to say. Mercedes really wanted to see him, but they had that weirdness between them that she wasn't sure they'd be able to sort out on his break.

**So you decided to text lil' ole me?**

**I've wanted to text you for a year! Hope you got unlimited! Gonna BLOW YOU UP!**

**Oh God…I got a text stalker :0**

**Not stalking if you want me around!**

**Got me there. Stalk away I missed you! **Mercedes hated that she'd just gone all mushy just like that. It was the truth though. She'd missed Sam like crazy. Without him around it was like someone had cut off a necessary limb, and she didn't know how to function. She had to relearn how to have a life without him.

**Jones! You just got mushy on me! Divas don't do mush, remember? ;)**

**Shh! Don't tell anyone!**

**Wait the puppy dog face AND mush…you've lost your divatude!**

Mercedes laughed and Puck grumbled. He just turned over, and she tip toed out of the room so she wouldn't wake him.

**Boy, I've still got it, know this!**

His reply came quickly. **Oh I can see that ;)**

She knew he wasn't talking about her attitude, and she felt her cheeks heating. "Who's responsible for that grin?" Artie asked her as she entered the living room.

Her head shot up then. She didn't know he was there, or rather she wasn't paying that much attention. "I'm just texting Sam."

"Wait a minute, are you two talking dirty?"

She didn't know what this boy was talking about and where he got that crazy idea. Instead of saying no, she said, "Are you?" Noticing the phone in his hand.

The boy cleared his throat. "So Quinn and Berry- Bot were thinking pizza for lunch, you wanna come?"

"Pizza as in the place Sam works?" Artie nodded and I could feel the excitement building. I shouldn't have been this excited that I would get to see him.

Remembering that I had been texting him, I typed, **So the guys want pizza. Can we get a certain green-eyed waiter?**

**You can have me whenever you want. Break over. C ya soon.**

Sam hadn't changed a bit in regards to his ability to take something perfectly innocent and make it inappropriate. Even before they had dated, he'd do and say the naughtiest things, making Mercedes all hot and bothered just by a sentence.

An hour later, Mercedes found herself sitting at a table between the Berry-Bot and Tina. Casually glancing around the restaurant, she saw Sam squatting to talk to an adorable red haired little girl. She saw him laughing, and the girl blushing. "I think I'm too old for you, darlin'. How 'bout friends? If I give you extra colorin' sheets and crayons next time, will that make up for it?"

She giggled. "Deal!" The girl stuck her hand out for Sam to shake. He shook it and smiled at her.

Mercedes was in her own little world while her friends were having a discussion around her. She couldn't help thinking Sam was so charming, even little kids were asking him out. She liked the glasses he was rocking. It gave him that whole Clark Kent look. Sam looked their way, his smile growing brighter as he walked toward them.

"Hey, guys. You just missed the lunch rush. We had about four tables – together. Unfortunately, I can't be your waiter. It's Les's turn. She's cool people though." Sam walked off toward the kitchen as a pretty light skin girl with wavy hair walked up.

She was practically beaming. "Hi, I'm Leslie, and between Matt and Sam, I feel like I know you all. Tina, dating her high school sweetheart Mike, what can I get you to drink?" the girl recited as if it were etched into her mind and Tina looked shocked as the girl looked right at her.

"Ah…coke?"

Leslie wrote it down and nodded. "Artie, can I hear you sing some Michael sometime? It would really make my day if PYT is as great as I've been told."

Artie was blushing. "Come over with Sam sometime, and I'll give you a little serenade. Oh and water for me."

Quinn cleared her throat, but before she could speak the waitress was on it. "Quinn, queen-bee. Girlfriend of Artie, ex-girlfriend of Sam and…Puck?" She frowned. "Not quite sure I got the gist of that story, sorry."

The girl raised an eyebrow at their waitress. "Water and I'll be present during this little concert."

Leslie just took it in stride. "Noah Puckerman," the girl's voice turned almost seductive. "I've heard stories about you."

Puck grinned up at her. "Why don't we get together sometime? It's only fair I hear some stories about you."

"What would you like?"

"A tall glass of you."

"Water…okay."

The girl's eyes met Mercedes's then. "Mercedes Jones. Sam's ex-girlfriend, who can sing you into an eargasm, and also has a fan club. I must say I'm honored to meet you. Those boys sing your praises and I'm almost jealous."

"I don't have a fan club," Mercedes said. "I'll have –"

Leslie shook her head. "Sam's got it."

Berry-bot was next. "I don't know who you are, but what can I get ya?"

"I'm new to the group. I haven't met Sam or Matt. My name is Bailey, but they all seem to call me BB. I'll have bottled water if you have it?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Hold up a second," Mercedes called. "Who are _you?_ You know us now give us a clever little one-liner about you." Mercy thought the girl was pretty odd, but in a good way. She could actually see herself hanging out with her.

"Oe ma Leslie. Oe rey mì North hall third floor. That's how I met Sam and Matt."

_She's thin, light skin with perfect hair. She's spazzy and speaks fluent Na'vi. I don't like her,_ Mercedes thought as she walked away.

"I _like_ that girl!" Puck exclaimed.

"I don't!" Quinn and Mercedes said at the same time.

BB excused herself to the bathroom and Sam sat in her spot. "Y'all don't what?" he asked sliding a cup toward Mercedes.

"Are you trying to poison me? Why did I get a special cup? Since that time I choked on the cookies _you baked_ I knew you've been plotting my demise," she joked.

Sam rolled his eyes, but looked at her seriously. "Would I ever hurt you? And besides, did I not wrap my arms around you and Heimlich you back to normal?"

Mercedes snorted out a laugh. "No. That's not how I remember it! I remember you awkwardly patting me in the back and begging me not to die. You even said you didn't know how to save me. Heimlich my ass. If you know how to do it, that's a recent development."

Sam's cheeks burned red as everyone at the table laughed. "Damn," Puck said. "Sexy Mama called you out."

"Just drink it, Mercy."

As soon as the sweet drink touched her lips, she remembered her and Sam in her kitchen.

"_What are you doing?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend after noticing that he'd been in the kitchen for a while._

"_You know what I miss about the south?"_

"_What?"_

"_Tea."_

_Mercedes frowned. "We have tea, Sam."_

"_No, baby,_ _you have _ice _tea. We had _sweet_ tea. It's definitely something I never knew I'd miss. Here, taste." Sam handed her a glass he just poured, and Mercedes loved it. _

_Every day since then it had been in high demand by not only her but her parents too. It seemed like his only requirement to be there was tea, almost like the equivalent to Mercy baking or cooking for his siblings. _

"You have no clue how much I missed this," Mercedes gushed over his tea. "I've tried but I still can't get it quite as perfect as yours."

"That's because you always skimp on the sugar." Sam touched his finger to her nose and it twitched just a little.

BB came back and introductions were made. Sam had offered to move, but she insisted that he stay where he was. Leslie came back with drinks and Sam said, "I hope this spazz didn't scare you guys off from eating here anymore."

She laughed touching him on the shoulder as she walked by. "Your charm and good looks couldn't keep you on the clock this time?"

"Nah, Sheila, practically shoved me outta the kitchen. I was poutin', beggin' and even singin' and I still got cut."

Leslie raised both eyebrows. "Singing, huh? I'd like to hear that! How about you and Artie sing me something some time?"

Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes as Puck said, "Hey, I was in the same Glee Club they were!"

"I was hoping maybe I could talk you into a private show." She smiled suggestively.

Sam shook his head. "Uh uh. What did I say, Les? Do the words 'stay away' mean nothing to you?"

Mercedes had the urge to punch the girl in the face as she ruffled Sam's hair. "Actually, Sammy, stay away just makes me want to investigate that much more." She wink and sauntered off.

Hell to the no! No one called him that, but her and Sam's family. She didn't know why she disliked the girl so, but she and Quinn both had that look of dislike. She'd just flirted with Artie, Sam and Puck all in one go, and those idiots had fallen for her little flirtations. Mercedes couldn't understand how she could be so friendly. She was so easily likeable, and that made her want to hate Leslie that much more. Maybe the girl and Sam had a thing. That was another reason to dislike her. Oddly, Mercedes had already deemed any girl that would date Sam – herself included – not good enough for him.

_Get a grip girl. You don't own that name for him. It's just a simple variation,_ Mercedes thought.

As they all ate and talked Mercedes realized that Sam always seemed to dance around his past. When asked what he'd been up to, his reply was "nothing much, school, working – the ususal". When asked about his job, he hesitated before saying Dairy Queen. Something was off about him, and the awkwardness was back. They would have to talk soon, that was for sure.

**Sam's POV**

Sitting here at a table with friends felt like lunch at McKinley to Sam. They talked, joked, and everyone wanted to know about his life after he'd left. He just couldn't tell them what he was reduced to to help his family stay afloat. His family didn't even know all he'd done for them. Sam wasn't the same guy sitting at this table. He was different. Sam would even go as far as saying, Sammy Evans had checked out at the door then.

He was taken out of those thoughts when Leslie sat in his lap. "What's with that face?"

This girl was so random and she saw no personal boundaries. Leslie got all up in someone's personal space without a second thought. "Don't you think Sheila's gonna be upset at how unprofessional you're bein?" Sam avoided the question.

Leslie laughed. "Thankfully, this is her restaurant – not a franchise. She makes her own rules, and she likes the friendly atmosphere. Now what's that frown about? Or do you want to talk later?" Sam just nodded. "See me before you leave then, okay?" Leslie pecked him on the cheek before running off to tend to the one other table she had.

Sam watched the questioning faces of the people around him. Mercy's was the most comical of all. She was going for a poker face, but what she came up with was annoyed. He didn't even know why Quinn was wearing that same face. The boy just shrugged. He didn't know how to exactly explain Leslie. In the short time that he'd known her, that's just how she was.

"So, Sam, what are you doing after this?" Quinn questioned.

He smiled at her. "Whatever you're doing." Sam winked at her.

"Hey now, back up off my girl. We ain't try'na bring back the Ken and Barbie year," Artie interjected.

"Dude, the other day, you were talking about how you wanted Mercy's v-card."

"Merce is a free agent, isn't she?" Artie said.

Mercy's head dropped onto his shoulder. "Why did you have to start this?"

"So is anyone going to fill me in on what we're all talking about?" BB asked.

"You see, Mercy was supposed to be mine. I called her, but Puck obviously doesn't abide by the dibs rule!" Artie pouted.

"Listen, we don't need to be airing my dirty laundry in public! We'll talk about this later." Mercedes finally managed to pull her head up and look at Artie.

Sam was looking forward to that talk. He was interested in seeing what Mercy had to say when she finally realized she was the star of quite a few people's fantasies. "Sam," Quinn said, taking the attention off of Mercy. "Can we have lunch sometime – just you and me?"

Sam looked at Artie, unsure where she was headed with this. "She asked you not me." He was no help.

"Sure, Quinn. We could do that I suppose."

"How about tomorrow in the student center?"

"Alright, but I only have an hour before I have to meet Mercy to work on our project."

"That works."

They'd been sitting for hours, and it was almost time for Leslie to get off. She was sitting at an empty booth, rolling silverware when the group decided to head back home. Sam told them he'd catch up. He sat and started helping her. "So what was the sour look about?"

"You remember what I told you about my past, right? How I made money for Stevie and Stacy to have new shoes and whatever they needed for school?"

She nodded, hands steadily doing the job they were accustomed to. "Well, Mercy wants to know about my past and I…I'm not so sure how she'd react to all that."

"If she's as wonderful as you say, I'm sure she'd take it well. She doesn't strike me as the type to stop digging. She won't give up, and why hide, Sammy? It's who you are. I'm not sure how many people would actually do something like that for their family." Leslie smiled. "You're my hero!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet."

"Really! It used to be Spiderman until I met you."

Winking, Sam said, "Flattery will get you anything in this world."

"Good because you never know when I'm going to need you to switch shifts or cover for me."

"Ah, and there lies the real reason I'm your hero!"

"Get out of here, and go talk to that girl!"

Sam did just what Leslie had advised. Upon arriving at Mercy's dorm room door, he heard noise and laughter. He bet there wasn't a dull moment over here. He knocked and Mercy answered, laughing as she said hi. "Can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

He followed her to her room, avoiding the questioning eyes of Puckerman, and sat at the foot of her bed once they made it to her room. Mercedes sat at the head of the bed so that she could look at him. Sam took a deep breath and began. "You wanna know 'bout my past?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, we moved to Tennessee and everything was fine living with my grandparents. My dad finally found a job in Kentucky, so we moved again. That's when things went bad. Mercy, I wasn't the same. I blamed them for taking you away from me. I resented them for it. I would've taken livin' in that hotel as long as I had you.

"We only had one source of income, and that still was barely enough for the rent in the house we were in. I got a job at Dairy Queen to help out, but I was pullin' at scraps there tryin' to get hours. I was hangin' with a shady crowd and I had a fake id, so we went to a bar one night. I got hammered and got up on stage dancin' and singin' to karaoke and the owner offered me a job."

Throughout the entire story, he was looking down at his hands. He finally looked up at her to see that he had her full attention. "Doing what?"

"Three nights out of the week the bar had dancers," Sam tried to make it as polite as he could. When Mercedes didn't look like she got it, he said, "I was a stripper. Stacy and Stevie needed shoes and school supplies and our incomes just didn't allow for it until strippin' happened."

"Did you have sex with your customers?"

_Damn, hoped she wouldn't ask that question. _"A few. Never for money or anything. I just wanted to feel somethin' beside pain and anger and resentment."

"Stripper name?"

"White Chocolate."

Both Mercy's eyebrows rose before she smiled. "Can I see your routine?"

"Mercy, you want me to strip for you?" Sam was unsure if he was hearing her right.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious. Last I saw you, you were an okay dancer, not good enough to be front and center."

"Hurtful, Merce! Damn. I'm fuckin' awesome I'll have you know!" He boasted.

"Put ya money where ya mouth is, Evans! I wanna see this!"

How could he ever say no to Mercedes? He gestured to the chair she had in the room. She put it in the middle of the room as he searched through her iPod for the perfect song. When he picked it and it started to play, Sam smirked and watched Mercy roll her eyes as _Take You Down _by Chris Brown started to play. Sam started doing body rolls, and he watched an impressed expression cross her face. He started to unbutton a few buttons of his shirt. He thought of how effortless it was to dance for her. There was no psyching himself up for it, or picturing her in the audience because this time she was his audience. When his shirt was unbuttoned completely, he didn't open it. He danced around Mercy as her eyes gleamed at the skin that he'd revealed. Sam grinded and body rolled against the side of her chair, smirk on his face at the way she was biting her lip. He came to stand right in front her. Part of his routine was to single out one girl, most of the time she looked a bit like Mercy or reminded him of her somehow, and give her a lap dance. Standing there, dancing in front of her he danced his way out of his shirt, twirling it over his head in time with the slow swirling of his hips. Sam grabbed Mercedes's hands and guided them up and down his abs. He almost closed his eyes and moaned at the contact. He'd dreamed of it, but her soft hands on him felt even better than is dreams. Sam toyed with his belt after releasing her hands. After unbuckling it, he made quick work of the button on his jeans.

Sam hadn't planned to take off his pants. He was just planning to toy with Mercy a little. He hadn't even expected to feel hands on his backside, pulling him forward. Feeling breath caressing the skin of his stomach wasn't a part of the plan either. Closing his eyes momentarily, his hands went to either side of her, gripping the back of the chair when her lips lightly brushed over the skin above the waist band of his boxers. His breathing was ragged and his heart thudding. Mercy scooted her chair back and tugged him down to her. They were eye level. Her eyes were darkened with lust. Her lips were so close to his. They couldn't do this. If they did, he'd be balls deep in her never wanting to come out. Just one kiss and he knew where they would end you. Their noses were touching and he could feel her breath bathe his face.

At the last second, Sam stood, grabbing his shirt and heading for the door. He needed to put some space between them. He wasn't ready to just pick up where they'd left off. As much he wanted Mercy, the thought of being with her scared the shit out him. Sam loved that girl with all his heart and he never told her. That's what made it better. She never knew what power she held over him. He didn't know if he could give her that power just yet.

He hadn't even put his shirt back on yet as he made it to the living room. Mercy was calling his name, but he couldn't turn around. He couldn't see her wanting him, because he would give the power back to this woman to break him, to make him into something much worse if she did. "What the hell, Evans?" Puck yelled, seeing Sam with his pants undone and shirt in hand. Once the door was closed and he was in the hall, he buttoned his pants, fixed his belt and threw on his shirt. Sam slid down the wall next to their door with his head in his hands, just needing to think. He was a mixed up mess. Sam loved her, but loving her scared him. He wanted her, but was afraid of being with her. Knowing that she wanted him, terrified him because she could hurt him, break him beyond repair.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think?<strong>

**Sam has quite a few awkward conversations to have next chapter! That should be interesting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Boys<strong>

**Mercedes POV**

The scene after Sam left seemed to play out like an awkward movie. She was running after him, the door closed in her face, and Puck stood at the kitchen counter looking from the door to her. He looked angry. She didn't want to deal with an angry Puck. Mercedes just wanted to make sense of what just happened. Her friend opened his mouth to speak, but she just shook her head and headed across the hall to Artie's room. His door was open and he was laying in bed playing his Nintendo DS. Mercedes didn't wait for an invitation. She just crawled into bed with him, snuggling into his side and wrapping her arms around him.

One thing in Mercedes's life that she was grateful for were her boys. Most girls had best girl friends, but Mercy was closer with the guys than she was with any of the girls. She hadn't been until she re-joined New Directions senior year. It was only then that Artie and Puck really made the effort to seek her out. When she'd asked them about it later, they'd said missing her presence in Glee made them realize just how important her friendship was to them.

"What's up, Cedes?" Artie put his game down.

"Just need to be here. You have a soft, soothing voice. It calms me sometimes."

Artie chuckled. "Stop trying to flatter me and tell me."

"I was thinking with…not my head. I swear I've been hanging out with you guys too long." It was true. Sam stripping had had her throbbing and almost sick with need. She'd never wanted anything so badly in her life. It was as if she thought they could just pick up where they left off. She was foolish, but it did hurt to be utterly rejected like that.

"How'd that happen?" Puck asked, walking into the room, getting into bed with them. He wrapped his arms around Mercedes, and she felt so comfortable snuggled between her boys.

Hiding her face in Artie's chest, she said, "Because I was joking with him and asked him to strip for me. When he did, I went a little too far and he ran."

"Are we still sure Sam's not gay?" Artie asked. "Cuz straight up, you want me down to my birthday suit? I'm stripping right now. You want to put your hands on the goods? You won't see me running."

"I'm with you there, man. All you gotta do is say the word, Mama, and I'm yours." Puck grinded against her to prove his point.

Mercedes gasped and Artie laughed. "When I told you I'd be game for a threesome with Cedes, I didn't mean you, me and her, Puck."

The girl's eyes were wide, looking down at Artie. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Hell, I think she'd be down to partake in that particular scenario. I've heard some stories about Cheerio parties and sleepovers."

"I _was_ a Cheerio and none of that is true," Mercedes pointed out.

"See that's where you're wrong, Sexy Mama. You weren't there long enough to actually see what goes on at those parties," Puck added.

"Both of you are full of it." Mercedes smiled.

"Nah, we just want to see you smiling."

Puck started to tickle her and Artie joined in. She squirmed and squealed, and Mercedes knew she'd never get out of the clutches of four hands. It was pure torture, but she felt light and happy. That was until a hand slipped and the squeals turned to a moan of "Artie!" Mercedes cleared her throat. "I'm _not_ ticklish there!"

Artie was grinning. "My bad, Merce."

Mercedes glared. "Hands above the waist, both of you." As soon as she'd said it she realized her mistake. She felt hands on her breast. Both boys gave them a squeeze. "You know what I meant!"

"Merce has nice breasts. Why didn't you tell me, Puck?" Artie said as if she wasn't in the room.

"She does. They are amazing."

"What would Quinn have to say about this?"

"I get a free pass."

Mercedes frowned. "A free what?"

"We each get a free pass. We know mistakes and drunken nights happen…we're in college. But she knew from the time we made this agreement that you were my free pass, if the opportunity ever presented itself." Artie was furiously blushing then. "And it was hot as fuck when you moaned my name, by the way."

"So you guys were serious about crushing on me in high school?"

"Hell yeah! Just wait until Rutherford is with us. We'll tell you all about it! We'll all hang tomorrow and you'll find out every sordid detail," Puck assured.

"I thought I was invisible – practically boy repellant. Shane even told me there was no way you guys would ever see me the way he does."

Puck's arms tightened around her at the mention of Shane. "Yeah well, I'm one to tell you Tinsley was lying. He heard us in the locker room on more than one occasion talking about how fine you were. Artie frequently talked about wanting to tap that fine ass."

"Don't worry, Cedes, we're never letting anything like the Shane incident happen to you again. We're supposed to protect you and look out for you," Artie told her, caressing her cheek.

Mercedes felt more loved than she ever had before. "I love you guys."

Both Puck and Artie kissed her on the cheek at the same time before simultaneously saying, "We love you too."

They all laid there for a while, just talking about classes and homework for the next day. Mercedes internally groaned as she remembered the big assignment she had with Sam. It would seem every time they took two steps forward, they always made four steps back in rekindling their friendship. If it wasn't him, it was her screwing things up. She knew she'd have to explain herself, but she didn't know what to say. There was just something about Sam that drew her to him like a magnet. Even as friends she wanted to be more, but Mercedes wasn't a fool. It took a lot for Sam to let someone in his heart, and stupidly she'd turned him away when he'd needed her the most. Of course Sam wouldn't get close to her again. Somehow, she'd just have to explain herself before they sang together. Maybe he'd understand.

**Sam's POV**

A knock sounded on Sam's door followed by a voice. "Can I enter the man cave?" Leslie had made her voice as deep as she could.

Sam looked at Matt and Matt looked back at him. "She's a nut," Matt commented.

"I heard that!"

"Let yourself in. I'm comfortable and Sam's down in the dumps again."

Sam glared at Matt who shrugged, and Leslie came in giving Sam her best attempt at sympathetic eyes. "What did you do?" she asked.

"He went over there shaking his money maker and when she tried to break him off a lil' somethin' he ran like a damn fool." Matt shook his head.

Leslie's mouth was open in shock. "I told you to _tell _her you were a stripper, not shake it all in her face!" The girl proceeded to dance around the room to ring home her point. "She thought you wanted to get it in, Sammy! What were you trying to do if not that?"

"Nothing…I don't know. Mixing things up with the past and now. _Now_ things are different," Sam tried to explain.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we broke up. We shouldn't be having so much fun together and doing things that couples do."

"Why?"

"We can't be like that again."

"Why?"

"Are you a child? Damn!" Sam was getting irritated.

"Fine, I'll stop analyzing you. I just have one more question though." She sat on the bed with Matt, looking across at him seriously. "You mean to tell me that Mercedes was about to give you something you've never had before. She was about to make you her bitch – I think she would make him her bitch, don't you?" she asked Matt.

He nodded. "Yeah. Or at least in my fantasies she's got me all tied up doing unspeakable things."

Leslie waived him off. "What did little Sammy think about this?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you were actually gonna provide somethin' substantial. Little Sammy wanted her – always has – but he is only capable of one track. He's not the one that has to deal when she decides the relationship won't work. He doesn't feel so much pain that he wants to black out because she's cut all ties."

"You're scared," Leslie said without an ounce of uncertainty. "You're a little pansy, afraid to man up and go get what you want. You _fucking had her_. Do you not hear me? The past is always going to be there! It's going to stare you in the face, eat at you every day and nag the shit out of you every minute. Listen to me good. _Let that shit go!_"

"In Artie's words, 'You betta, preach,' Les. Look, man, I know MJ. She's a trooper. Just like that Tinsley dude snatched her up, so can someone else. I won't make a move because I promised Artie, but that doesn't stop Puck, clearly. She's beautiful and her personality is amazing. We're in college, there are way more guys here to look out for. Either you want her or you don't. Make up your mind." Matt was practically pleading.

"It's too soon. I shouldn't have to make that decision. We're just startin' to forgive," Sam reasoned.

"Bull shit it's been a year. What? Do you have some kind of forgive Mercedes time table?" Leslie asked.

Sam growled out in frustration. "Both of you just shut the hell up, please."

The next day, Sam barely paid attention in any of his classes. His dyslexia was hitting him heavy today. He knew it was only because he was so frustrated and confused that he wasn't putting any effort into concentrating. Sam took a sigh of relief when lunch came around. That was until he remembered he had to meet Quinn in the student center for lunch.

In all honesty, he didn't know what they had to talk about. She'd cheated on him, a betrayal he'd always remember, but she helped his family as much as she could during their hard times. Sam and Quinn never talked after the break up, but their breakup never hurt as much as the one he'd experienced with Mercy.

After a few texts, he found her sitting at a table in the corner. She smiled in greeting as he sat down. "So do you want to grab food before or after we talk?" she asked.

"How 'bout after."

"Okay. I've made amends with everyone I hurt, but you. I just really want to say I'm sorry. I knew that Finn was who I wanted so I shouldn't have even jumped into the relationship with you. Though, it took Finn dumping me for Rachel to realize that I basically did the same to you. I was Queen Bee and just playing the role." She shrugged. "Here I'm not. I'm just Quinn."

Sam smiled at her. "I don't see a thing wrong with just Quinn. In fact, I liked her the best."

"It's odd being just another face in the crowd."

"I think it's refreshing! Here, I don't have to be the quarter back or the popular girl's boyfriend. I just have to be Sam, and Sam I am."

Quinn rolled her eyes, no doubt remembering the introduction he made to the Glee Club. "And you don't like green eggs and ham. Please tell me haven't introduced yourself that way here?"

That was the one thing about Quinn, she never liked his dorky ways much. "Mercy liked it," Sam defended.

"Speaking of, I heard what happened yesterday. Care to elaborate?"

Sam sighed, wondering how many times he'd have to explain himself. He told her what happened and she smirked. "So you tucked and ran, huh? Sam, you might think you were the only one hurting in all of this, but guess what, you weren't. Mercy is the type of person that won't let you in because she's afraid of losing you. Case and point Kurt, Puck, and me. Then you came along and what happened? You left. It may not have been on your own, but you did. She has abandonment issues, and we don't help her case. We all abandoned her last year in Glee Club. All she felt she had was that bastard Shane."

Sam was about to speak, but Quinn's face had twisted in anger. "He poisoned her mind, turned her against us. When he'd finally gotten out of her life, it was too late. I know you, and I know when you were with her you made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. Guess what, Sam. He made her feel like she was only beautiful to _him._" Quinn started to smile then. "Puck, we both know he doesn't do emotion, but seeing Mercy so broken practically forced his hand. He makes sure there's not a day that goes by that he doesn't tell her in his own way how beautiful she is. She needs to know, and Artie loves that girl so much. He's there answering on the first ring. At night, he makes sure to tell her he loves her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because for her to have reached out to you was a big step, and you set her back. Everything they built up to make her feel like the beautiful diva she is was set back when you rejected her. She won't admit it, but rejection is hard on a girl who has built so many walls not even her bulldozer ex-boyfriend could knock them down."

When Sam didn't comment, only resolving to keep the thoughts of how crummy he felt now to himself, Quinn changed the subject to his family and siblings. That was a safe topic that he enjoyed. They'd grabbed burgers, and ate them quickly before he headed for Mercy's dorm. As soon as he got there, he sighed, wondering to himself how many more awkward conversations he'd have to make it through today.

Knocking, he heard Mercy yell that it was open and he walked in. She was sitting on the couch with her computer in hand. She was smiling but it seemed to fade as she looked at him. "Hey," she said.

"Who are we heying?" he heard a familiar voice coming from the computer. He walked over behind Mercedes and saw Santana on the screen. They were Skyping. "Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Trouty! Girl, I wish you had told me he was coming over! I have a speech prepared. I've been working on it since we heard his family packed their bags, loaded them in his mouth and skipped town."

Sam grinned at her. "Out of all the things I missed about Lima, those mouth jokes didn't even make top ten."

"I really missed you, Guppy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That summer I'd completed the masterpiece that is _Trouty Mouth_. I got carried away. It has four verses, a chorus, and a bridge. You want to hear it?"

For a moment Sam looked at Mercy before saying, "_Hell _to the no!" He knew she would smile.

"You two are something else." Mercedes shook her head. "Well we've got a song to work on, so I'll talk to you soon, Tana."

She closed the computer, and sighed heavily. "I should apologize for yesterday. I was way out of line, and I don't know what I was thinking. That was no way to treat a friend."

Sam almost laughed. "I'm not even sure we know how to be friends."

"We were friends at one point," Mercedes pointed out.

"Correction, _you _were my friend. I never wanted to be your friend. I wanted to kiss you at prom. I wanted to make you mine way before the summer."

"Since we're being honest here, I had a crush on you since the first day of Glee Club when you walked in talking about green eggs and ham." Mercedes smiled, no doubt thinking about that day. "I thought you were cute and funny – somehow different than the other jocks."

"Mercy, did I never tell you the reason I joined Glee Club?"

"Finn convinced you, right?"

Sam grinned and shook his head. "Nope." He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. "You guys were singing _Empire State of Mind_, and I saw you. Your voice was so incredible, and you brought so much power to the song. It rivaled Alicia Keys. You made me notice Glee. Finn just gave me the push to join, but your voice was the one that made me pick my head up and really listen."

"You know we could have saved each other a lot of grief and heartache had we just gotten together then."

"But I was on a popularity quest."

"And I didn't think the hottest guy at McKinley ever knew my name. It's not like guys exactly beat down my door for a chance at all this."

"Guys don't beat down your door, silly girl, because they are already in the room with you."

"Puck and I aren't dating, or fooling around," she said abruptly.

"You're not?"

"No!"

She then proceeded to tell Sam the real reason she gave her virginity to Puck. To his surprise, it wasn't even about love or the need to get off. Puck was trying to make her feel like she was worth something. Make her feel beautiful and special, just as Quinn had said. Sam's respect for Puck grew after he heard that story, but he didn't want to spend too much time thinking about Puck and Mercy in bed.

After she told him they were quiet before Sam said, "So these break up songs."

"Yea, I was thinking that if we really want to do this right, we have to feel what we're singing. So our songs have to be picked wisely. Maybe we can pick one each?"

"Sure, you can pick first."

Mercedes thought long and hard before coming up with nothing. As much as Sam hated the idea he just had, he had to say it or they would get nowhere. Neither of them wanted to put their hearts out for the entire class to see, but if they wanted the grade they had to. "How 'bout you tell me how you felt exactly, and we go from there."

"Well…I…" she stood up with her back to him, wringing her hands nervously. "I realized that I'd made a huge mistake, and I wrote you letters sometimes. I just wanted to know if I was as heavy on your mind as you were on mine, but I never had the nerve to send them."

"The letter you did get from me wasn't the letter I wanted to send," Sam admitted. "I couldn't bring myself to let you know how broken up I was. I just wondered how you could be so cold, so heartless. You looked me square in my eyes and broke me. It was like you kicked me when I had already reached rock bottom."

When she turned around, she was crying. Sam rushed forward. "No, no, no, honey. I wasn't sayin' those things for you to feel bad. We were tryin' to get a song out of it. Stop the tears okay?" He wiped the tears away. "Did you get any ideas?" She nodded.

"Did you?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure if…it's different, you'll just have to trust me."

When Mercy told Sam her idea for a song choice, he liked it, but worried because it wasn't exactly a phone call like the prompt had suggested. They both worried about Sam's choice. More so because he was changing the entire composition of the song, and it dug deep into wounds they were trying to heal. It was safe to say that neither of them wanted to dive right into the songs right now.

"Can we watch _Spiderman 3?"_ Sam asked, seeing it among the DVDs stacked by the TV.

"Sure, but after that we have to start on the first song. Besides, when have I ever been able to pass up the chance looking at Tobey Maguire?"

"You're somethin' else, Ms. Jones." Sam smiled and instinctively pulled her into his side, cuddling her as they watched. That was one of those things that blurred the lines, and Mercedes definitely noticed.

"Sam, what are we going to do about this whole friendship thing?"

"Just do what we're doin' now." Sam didn't want to think too much about exactly what they were doing. If he acted on instinct, he wouldn't run scared. If he analyzed things too much, he'd be out the door.

"I don't cuddle on the couch like this with Artie or Puck – well I do, but it's different."

"Let's just call it our brand of friendship."

Mercedes sighed, relaxing into Sam's embrace. He was grateful that she seemed to accept that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank y'all for the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate it. I hope you like it. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. **

**So this is the song chapter! I'm kinda excited. I think this is my favorite chapter. I tell you what songs they sing before they sing them and who they are by before they start, if you wanna give them a listen to help understand my description of their performance. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Coldest Story Ever Told<strong>

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes and Sam worked on these songs until late in the night, every night. They worked with the band when they could schedule it. The two spent so much time together that it was ridiculous. She was introducing him to _Torchwood_ on a break. She was cuddled into his side again and Sam loved the comfortable and familiar feel of this girl snuggled against him. Her cheek was resting on his shoulder.

"So you're ogling the captain?"

"He has nice lips, but yours are better." Sam felt the girl hiding her face against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. I'll work on it."

"Mercedes, you're perfect. Don't work on anything."

Sam took her hand and kissed the back of it. Instead of releasing it, he just held it. If he was honest, he missed the feel of her small hand in his. Mercy gave a contented sigh with no complaints after he didn't let go of her hand. It wasn't long before the dorm room seemed to come alive with people. Artie, Quinn, and BB came in. Quinn spared a smile for Sam and Mercy tried to slide her hands out of his, but he wouldn't let her. After a few minutes, Puck, Matt, and Leslie came over. Tina resurfaced from her bedroom with her computer in hand at all the commotion. The room was practically past capacity. They only had a couch and an arm chair. To make room for guests, Quinn sat in Artie's lap, Tina sprawled across the floor and Sam saw that she was Skyping Mike, and without thinking Sam pulled Mercy into his lap. The girl didn't complain, though she did give him a sharp glance. Sam wasn't bothered though. He just nodded his head toward the arm chair where Puck was sitting and Leslie just plopped into his lap. BB and Matt sat on the couch beside Mercy and Sam, and just like that, they'd made everyone fit and it was comfortable.

"Now that we're all here together, why don't we tell Hot Mama about Life Science class?" Puck suggested.

"Oh God. I can't wait to hear this," Mercy mumbled.

Puck nodded toward Artie to begin. Before he could say anything everyone heard Mike's voice. "Tina, are they talking about the time they all had a fight?" When Tina nodded, Mike laughed. "I had to help our teacher break that one up!"

"I shouldn't have even gotten punched! I was asked a simple question. In twenty years where do you see yourself? We had to write a paper and everything. Merce, you better believe that I had our life plan mapped out. I told our teacher that I saw myself at home with my beautiful wife Mercedes Jones. The teacher raved about my paper. We had kids and Grammy's and everything," Artie explained.

"What were our kids' names?" Mercy asked.

"Well, the girls would be Aretha, Whitney, and Janet. The boys would be Michael, Stevie, and Marvin."

"Damn, boy, how many children you planned on having? But the names are awesome. Nothing but the greats!" She laughed.

Artie was blushing. "At least six, but it's not like we'd stop practicing for more."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't standing for that. I had Hot Mama in my life plan as well. I knew then I wasn't good enough for her, but in twenty years, I could get my act together and we'd be happy. I'd planned our wedding out. We'd have two to satisfy each of our families."

Mercy frowned, and Sam's hand that was resting on her hip tensed as Puck talked about marrying Mercedes. "I don't…know what to say. Why didn't any of you say anything if you were that serious? I spent most of high school believing I was invisible."

"You always said you didn't need a man, so I thought that was your way of letting me know you didn't need a man by your side in your climb to stardom. You wanted to take that road alone," Artie admitted.

She looked expectantly at Puck then. "I already told you that you were just too good for me. Even when we dated, I didn't know how to handle you. I was fucking things up! Remember when I came over trying to tell you I really did like you and wound up just trying to get some, but you pumped the breaks and dumped me?"

The girl just shook her head at the boy. "And what about you? You _knew me_ better than them. You talked to me all the time at church and we even hung out, Matty!"

Matt just shrugged. "I moved before I got up the nerve. I'm not smooth like Artie, or forward like Puck. It took me some time, and when I did work up the nerve, I found out I was moving."

"Matt, you were the first one to throw a punch!" Mike informed everyone. "Then Puck jumped in."

"Oh my God, you guys actually fought over me?"

Sam was at a loss for words too. These boys liked Mercy so much they fought over her. He didn't know they had been that serious about Mercy. He was brought into the conversation then by Puck. "And then Evans came along falling right into the space Matt left open." Mercedes smiled and Puck finished. "And this was even before you two dated."

It was odd how Sam almost forgot about the locker room chats. Mercedes was looking at him for an explanation. His face reddened. Guilt flashed as he looked at Quinn, then Mercedes. "After _Rocky Horror_, I joined the fan club. They used to talk about how amazin' you were in the locker room, but I didn't truly see it until you reinterpreted Frank-N-Furter. The costume didn't help much."

"Honestly, Sam, after we broke up, I didn't expect you to fall into Santana's clutches. I expected you to go for Mercy. I would've been okay with that," Quinn added. "I saw the way you looked at her sometimes."

"Hold the phone! You mean to tell me that I really am as sexy as I think I am?"

"Guys, all we've done is give her a big head!" Sam joked, but he knew that Mercy needed the confidence boost after what he'd heard about her last relationship.

Leslie who seemed rather comfortable in Puck's lap, said, "Ladies, I think I speak for the rest of us when I say, we bow down to you Miss Jones! Pulling all of these fine ass men! Damn! What is the secret?"

"Seriously, I'd like to know. I've come to realize my climb to the top has been lonely, and I'd like to make up for that now," BB stated. She was a singer as well. She did much of the same styling as Rachel.

"I thought Rachel went to New York!" Mike said, and Tina laughed.

"Baby, that's Bailey. She's Quinn's roommate."

That night, Mercedes and Sam didn't practice. They just hung out with the rest of the group. They had fun, laughing and talking. Mercy gave BB diva lessons, and dance lessons. It was hilarious because the girl didn't have rhythm the first.

"Sam," Mercy called. "Show BB some moves. You went from rhythmically challenged to hot stuff!"

"That's low, Mercy. When I'm done showin' Bailey some moves, I'll work on you," he suggestively threatened her.

He couldn't believe that started Body Rolling 101. "I call this one The Windy City." He started his signature body roll.

Leslie was fanning herself. "Lawd have mercy on my soul! Sammy, I didn't know you could move like that!"

They were having so much fun, that time flew by. It was midnight by the time he, Matt, and Les went home. Tomorrow, he and Mercy would perform. He wasn't nervous, but he was just not looking for to putting all that emotion out for the class to see. The two of them had chosen songs that were true to how they'd felt. They weren't just songs to them. It wasn't even about the grade anymore. It was just about telling a story.

When the time finally came, Sam and Mercy were sitting together, waiting to be called on. They'd watched others in the class do their prompts. Sometimes Mr. Riley was impressed. Other times he was utterly bored and his critiques proved it. Unlike Mr. Schuester, he didn't hold back when he critiqued us. He blatantly told a few people that they'd bored him to near tears. Puck not only surprise Mr. Riley, but he surprised Mercedes as well. When his name was called, he said, "Mine and Brody's prompt was to serenade someone. The song we picked really means something to this girl, so Miss Jones, could you come down here?"

She went down and sat in the chair as Brody started singing to her first. They'd chosen the song _Boston _by Augustana. She smiled at the boy she didn't know in earnest, but it was Puck that made the change in her. He took the second half of the song. When he started to sing, she looked like she was near tears. The lyrics must have struck a memory.

_She said...  
>You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,<br>She said  
>You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,<em>

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._  
><em>I think I'll start a new life,<em>  
><em>I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,<em>  
><em>I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,<em>  
><em>I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...<em>  
><em>Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,<em>  
><em>I think that I'm just tired<em>  
><em>I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...<em>

Puck was holding her hand and looking in her eyes as he finished the song. Applause erupted around the room, and the teacher raved because Puck put his heart into the song, and everyone could tell. Sam hoped he could convey emotion that well too.

"Very well, since you're already here, would you and Mr. Evans like to present you phone call?"

Sam joined Mercedes at the front of the class. They moved the chair out of the way and there they stood in front of so many judgmental eyes. He let Mercedes introduce this song since it was her idea. "Our prompt was a break up phone call. I hope you'll excuse the fact that we tweaked the prompt just a little to suit our needs, Mr. Riley." The teacher raised an eyebrow, but Mercy just nodded to the band. The song she'd chosen was _Do you (re-mix) _by Ne-yo and Mary J. Blidge.

Sam began the song. They had the option of using microphones and it was the way they practiced it, standing at the microphone stands. He closed his eyes, transporting himself back in time to the year without her.

_Maybe This Decision Was A Mistake  
>You Probably Don't Care What I Have To Say<br>But It's Been Heavy On My Mind For Months Now  
>Guess I'm Trying To Clear Some Mental Space<br>I Would Love To Talk To You In Person  
>But I Understand Why That Can't Be<br>I'll Leave You Alone For Good  
>I Promise<br>If You Answer This One Question For Me_

Opening his eyes, he looked only at Mercedes. It was a longing look as if she was just an apparition. And back then if he saw her, it probably was just his mind playing tricks on him. Finally, he'd get to ask her the question that had been on his mind back then.

_I Just Wonder  
>Do You Ever<br>Think Of Me  
>Anymore?<br>Do You?_

It was Mercy's turn to sing now. This song meant so much more to her than it did to him. This verse was so true to her, and she'd told him it sparked so many questions after she'd received that letter from Sam.

_Found It Lying There In Front Of My Door  
>Pick It Up Before My Man Could See<br>Not That I Was Trying To Hide It From Him  
>Call It Me Just Trying To Keep The Peace<br>Knew Who It Was From Before I Opened It  
>Knew What It Would Say Before I Read<br>Tore The Letter Up And Threw It Away  
>With This Question Burning In My Head<em>

_I Just Wonder  
>Do You Ever<br>Think Of Me  
>Anymore?<br>Do You?_

Sam took his microphone off the stand and headed toward Mercedes, singing.

_I Know What We Had Was Dead and Gone_

Mercedes did the same, meeting Sam between the mike stands. With her free hand, she caressed his cheek and sang directly to him. Her eyes were so sad as she admitted her truths.

_Too Many Times I Made You Cry_

It was back to Sam then. He put his hand on top of hers that rested on his cheek.

_And I Don't Mean Interrupt Your Life_

Both of them were lost in the moment. Neither the crowd nor the professor mattered. They looked only at each other as they both sang together the words they never could manage to say to one another.

_I Just Wonder Do I Ever Cross Your Mind_

They repeated the chorus, and adlibbed until the band finished playing. It was the intensity of their gazes on one another that captured the class. The way they looked at each other as they sang was something only people read it about. It was the pain, heartbreak, and love there that told the tale. Their voices conveyed to the ears the memories that the audience couldn't see.

It was only when there was applause that their moment was broken. They were both smiling at their classmates' reactions, but they waited anxiously for the approval of their teacher. "Never have I had students reinterpret my prompts before. I was fully prepared to fail you until I heard the song, but more importantly until I saw the chemistry and the story you told through it. You didn't have to be flashy like other groups. You just got up there and sang your hearts out. Well done."

**Mercy's POV**

Mercedes felt breathless and it had nothing to do with singing the hell out of that song, but everything with the way that Sam looked at her. The look in his eyes, the way he looked deep into hers was indescribable. She shook it off and continued to listen to the teacher speak. "We have time to actually start the second songs of the prompts. I normally don't do this, but I think I'm just giddy as kid in a candy store, wanting to hear more from these two. Do you have your second song prepared?"

She looked at Sam and he slowly nodded. They had to get into a different mindset for this song. It was anger that spurred this one, a true testament to his initial feelings for her. Sure, Mercedes was hurt to know he had thought of her in this way, but relieved to know she'd managed to get back into his good graces. Sam went up to his seat and grabbed his guitar. "The song we chose is very popular, but I changed the composition. I rearranged it and we took liberties. That wasn't against the rules, so here goes," he explained.

The song was _Heartless_ but this was similar to the Kris Allen version of the song. Sam started to sing and strum his guitar. His voice seemed to convey the emptiness he'd felt a year ago, and it hurt Mercy to her heart. This song was all him, she was just pulling off of his emotion. And while he sang, she just provided the backup ahh's and ooo's through his part.

_In the night  
><em>_I hear 'em talk  
>Coldest story ever told<br>Somewhere far along this road  
>He lost his soul<br>To a woman so heartless  
>How could you be so heartless<br>Oh  
>How could you be so heartless<em>

Sam's voice gained more and more intensity and emotion with the next part of the first verse. Thus far his guitar was the only instrument playing, but gradually and with the gaining intensity other instruments filtered in.

_How could you be so  
>Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo<br>Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
>You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me you know<br>I mean after all the things that we've been through  
>I mean after all the things we got into<br>And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me  
>And yo I did some things but that's the old me<br>And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
>So you walk around like you don't know me<br>You got a new friend  
>Well I got homies<br>But in the end it's still so lonely_

As the chorus started the entire band had joined in. Mercedes was standing off to the side, but she could see that Sam had lost himself in the song. She didn't have to see the concentrated intensity there. She heard it in his voice.

_In the night  
>I hear 'em talk<br>The coldest story ever told  
>Somewhere far along this road<br>He lost his soul  
>To a woman so heartless<br>How could you be so heartless  
>Oh<br>How could you be so heartless_

Mercy finally came from the shadows. Feeding off of Sam's energy she began to sing his story of heartbreak. This verse required all of her divatude. In certain places where the beat was emphasized, she put her hand on her hip and popped her hip out to the right, on the next she popped her hip out to the left, and on the last her head snapped in Sam's direction, belting out the last word before the chorus.

_How could you be so Dr. Evil  
>You're bringin' out a side of me that I dont know<br>I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
>Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone<br>Why does he be so mad at me fo'  
>Girl I don't know he's hot and cold<br>I won't stop I won't mess my groove up  
>'Cause I already know how this thing go<br>You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
>They say that they don't see what you see in me<br>You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
>You'll never find nobody better than<br>Me_

_'Cause in the night  
>I hear 'em talk<br>The coldest story ever told  
>Somewhere far along this road<br>He lost his soul  
>To a woman so heartless<br>How could you be so heartless  
>Oh<br>How could you be so heartless_

Mercedes walked toward Sam, giving off that air of stalking her prey. She was supposed to be the dangerous woman he couldn't get enough of, so she'd play it up.

_I know you can't believe  
>I could just leave it wrong<em>

Sam smirked, watching her circle him as he sang.

_And you can't make it right  
>I'm gon' take off tonight<em>

Stopping in front of him Mercedes and Sam belted out.

_Into the night_

The showstopper was the ending they'd planned. Instead of the two singing the chorus repeatedly themselves, the band did as they came together to do the Tango. They'd worked so hard on it. Sam's eyes glinted with excitement as he pulled Mercedes close. They were Jennifer Lopez and Richard Gere in _Shall We Dance. _That's the dance that they'd patterned theirs after. It was a give and take, push and pull. It was passion and fire, full of stop and go. Mercedes prayed desperately that Sam wouldn't drop her when he dipped her at the song's end. Flawlessly, they'd nailed it. When he pulled her up he smirked.

"Told ya, I would never drop you."

She wanted to so badly to kiss him, but she settled for a peck on the cheek. He wrapped her in a hug as they were both breathing heavily. The choreography was the toughest part. It was what they'd worked so hard on. They already knew they could convey things vocally, but they needed a showstopper for this song in case the change of composition was their downfall.

"Well, class, _that_ is what you have to follow, though I doubt you can. Never…never have I had two students put this much effort into their assignments. You put so much heart into it, and then to put just as much into the dance. I'm speechless. Mr. Evans, your composition skills are far beyond your years. Miss Jones, do you even really need this vocal class? Just…wonderful. Class dismissed on an amazing note today guys. Make me proud!"

When Sam and Mercedes got back to her dorm, they sank onto the couch. "Wow!" Mercy said.

"You guys deserved it!" Tina encouraged.

"Mercy, we make a good team. We always have." Sam kissed the back of her hand.

"We do." Mercedes left it at that, but those songs and performances today had assured her of one thing. She wanted to be in Sam's life, and would do everything she could to regain his trust. They made beautiful music together, and sometimes you just knew. After their performance she just knew that she belonged with Sam. The problem was getting him to see it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, how'd you like their performances? <strong>_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 11: Slow Jam**

**Sam's POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since he and Mercy had sang together, and he had grown into a pattern of immediately going to her dorm after their shared class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Things between them were okay, but the past had been so heavy on his mind lately. He couldn't understand what was going on with him. Sure, he lived in the past for a while during their year of separation but this was different. At odd times, a sentence, a song, or a gesture would spark a memory of a time when saying they were happy was an understatement.

The pair was alone, just watching TV together. Sam was holding her hand which was becoming a habit that he just couldn't seem to break. He held her hand not just in the comfort of her room or his. He held it when they walked from class together or went to the student center. Sam just missed her touch – at least that's what he told himself to justify it.

_That 70s Show_ was on TV and Mercy was painting her toes purple. This moment seemed like he'd been sent back in time and when she asked him what he thought of it, wiggling her toes, he knew he was having a sense a déjà vu. Sam was lost, caught up in a memory before he could stop himself.

_A few weeks after school ended, Sam was hanging out at Mercedes's house. He wasn't sure when, but he'd stopped seeing her with friend blinders. Mercy was beautiful from her long, wavy hair, her sexy little mouth, voluptuous full figured, curvy body, down to her cute little toes which she was painting purple._

_He could feel his cheeks heating from blushing, and he was fighting that love-sick grin he always got when he thought of her as she threw her feet into his lap, wiggling her toes. _

"_What do you think?"_

"_They're pretty. Everything about you is, pretty baby." Sam kind of mumbled the last part._

_Mercedes frowned. "What did you just say?"_

"_Nothin'," Sam lied._

"_Sam." She gave him that "you better tell me" look._

_Instead of answering her, Sam slid her feet from his lap and pulled her to her feet. "I said, hey pretty baby with the high heels on. You give me fever like you never ever know," he sang, dancing her around. _

_He knew he didn't have Michael Jackson chops, but he was giving it his all and she was giggling like crazy. All her laughter ceased when he pulled her against him, slow dancing with her and singing, "You knock me off of my feet, darlin'. You really turn me on. My lonely days are gone." Sam pulled back to look at her, but she wouldn't hold his gaze. _

"_Sam, you messed up my toes!" He knew what she was doing. Mercedes was avoiding the situation._

"_Mercy, I'll repaint them myself if you agree to go on a date with me."_

"_Who? M…me?"_

"_No, your mother. Who else is in the room, silly girl?"_

"Sam! Did you hear a word I just said?" Mercedes was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh…um…your toes look –Mercy are you havin' a sense of déjà vu right now?"

She looked at him like he was crazy before saying, "Boy, what are you talking about? I was asking if you were coming to the party Leslie's roommate's boyfriend is throwing tonight."

"Guess if all my friends are goin' then I'm not stayin' at home."

"Tina said she'll be the DD for the night."

Just the thought of drinking made him remember the flashback of him screaming on the bathroom floor. Mercy caught the grimace and said, "Don't worry. We're all planning to crash here after the party. Leslie even asked if she could crash here too."

Sam smiled. "Is BB going?"

"Of course. That's my girl! She's got to show off the new moves I taught her, and I even picked out an outfit for her to wear. She and Quinn are crashing here too! She can share Tina's room."

Sam thought about that for a minute, trying to piece together how this would all play out. "So I know Quinn will be with Artie. BB will be in Tina's room. There ain't a single doubt in my mind that Leslie will talk herself into Puck's room. That leaves me and Matt. One of us gets the couch and the other…" he trailed off, unsure exactly where the one of them not sleeping on the couch would be. He didn't want to make assumptions but he knew the only person not sharing their room was Mercy.

He watched her smile and shrug. "We'll just see how the night plays out then, won't we?"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing, Sammy. Why do you think I'm planning anything?"

Though he didn't have much time with her, he'd grown to learn the signs of when this girl was lying. Her lips twitched once before she smiled, and she had this innocent voice. These things only happened when she was hiding something.

* * *

><p>The girls had gone to Quinn's room to get ready, and all the guys were just sitting in Mercy's living room talking. They were already dressed, had been for a while.<p>

"I've been in a drought, but tonight I have every intention of getting me some," Puck said.

"Who you got your sights set on, Puck?" Matt asked with an edge.

Before Puck could answer, Artie said, "Hold the hell up, we need to make a pact right now. Nobody touches Merce."

Sam was silent, just watching the three guys in their ongoing argument over a girl that had been his. None of them could actually pull that claim, but him. That was the reason when they had their talks about her he never said a word because he always had the upper hand on them. What surprised him though was when Matt spoke. "Why the hell not?"

Even Sam had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Because, you idiot, she's our friend and nobody needs to be taking advantage of her when she's drunk, Sam," Artie pointedly said his name.

"Hold up a second! I stayed out of y'alls little fight over her. I ain't got an ulterior motive for the night. I'm just goin' to have fun."

"Yeah right."

"Don't think we've forgot about you, Artie. You keep talking about that threesome with Quinn and Hot Mama. Not tonight and over my dead body," Puck told him.

Sam was taken aback by it all. "So you mean to tell me _every guy in this room_ with the exception of me had been plannin' on usin' the fact the Mercy is a happy/flirty girl drunk?" He shook his head. "Y'all are assholes."

As soon as Mercy and the girls came walking into the room, he joined the land of assholes! She was wearing a tight black mini dress with a light blue long sleeve button down over it. It only buttoned in the middle and she had a black studded belt around it. The belt only brought extra attention to how curvy she actually was. Sam's gaze trailed over her curves like he was watching a winding road, and then his eyes fell on her black opened toed heels. Heels were his weakness. He'd had many fantasies of her legs wrapped around him still wearing her pumps as they dug into him. He wasn't thinking. How could he when she was looking good enough to eat, and he knew every one of the guys in the room was staring at her. Even though there were four other girls in the room, for a moment they only saw her.

When he could drag his gaze away from her, he looked at each of the boys in turn before he said, "Game the fuck on!" If they were playing for her, he would play harder. Tonight, he didn't care about the fear. He could drink that away. All he really wanted to do was attach himself to her ass and grind up against it all night.

"What game?" she asked, and his face reddened.

"Damn, Hot Mama, you look…" Puck seemed at a loss for words.

"Good enough to eat," Sam blurted out, licking his lips.

"Thanks, guys. BB is looking pretty fly too, right?"

Sam wasn't thinking as he said, "There are other girls in the room? 'Cause I haven't seen anything but you since you walked in."

Mercedes's looked in his direction and he held her gaze. Sam really wasn't playing fair. He hadn't left the other guys any chances to say anything. She walked over to him, asking in a whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Complimentin' you."

"In a way that a _friend_ wouldn't."

Before he could say anything else, Leslie walked up. "Hell naw, Merce, maybe you should stay home. You already eclipsing me, and I know I'm sexy tonight."

Since she was standing right by them, he finally saw her. She was wearing a dress that was almost so short he saw all her business. "You need to go find the rest of that dress." Sam's eyebrows rose.

"You mean to tell me, you have no problem with the dress Merce is wearing, but _I_ need to go change?"

"Les, don't mind him. He's just thinking with his…"

Sam's lips turned up at the corners. He knew Mercy was not one to say dirty words in public settings. "Thinkin' with my what, Mercy?" he challenged.

"Sam's just thinking with his dick," she said, utterly shocking him and turning him on at just memories of him making her say the word.

"Okay, well come on. We've got to make two trips. Since no one else wants to be the designated driver with me," Tina said.

On the way, Tina separated the boys from the girls, but it was useless once they got to the party. On the drive to the party – and without his Kryptonite in front of him – he could think. He would plead temporary insanity for going after Mercy as hard as he was right now. Even if he couldn't exactly explain to himself why this was so important, he'd just go on instinct. Instinct was telling him to play harder and dirtier than the rest of her little harem.

For the most part, this party was just like the other one he'd been to – a house party with endless red Solo cups and loud music. His little group stayed together. Sam danced with almost all the girls, but couldn't seem to be able to snag a dance with Mercy at all. When he looked over and found her, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Was Mercy and Quinn giving Artie a double lap dance? Lucky bastard!_

When Sam finally did get to dance with Mercy, it wasn't alone. She was sandwiched between him and Matt. Matt was behind her and he was in front. Sam wanted to punch him in the fucking face as he sloppily placed kisses on the back of Mercy's neck, but there was no need when she clearly wanted him. Mercy hitched her leg over his hip and started grinding against him. When BB came up and snatched Matt up to dance, he found himself with Mercy pressed into a dark corner. Her nails scraped against his scalp as she tangled her hands into his hair, pulling him down to her. Sam's forehead was pressed against hers. Mercy's lips glossy and full were calling all of his attention there. He watched her lick her lips in anticipation, but he managed to get his wits about him. His lips brushed against hers, but he didn't kiss her. Instead he whispered in her ear, "Mercy, you're drunk."

She giggled. "I know."

The way she was grinding against him was driving him insane, but he wasn't making any moves to stop her. Though he was thinking rationally on some level, his hands still made their way to her ass, squeezing it and causing her to moan. Sam pushed himself closer to her, letting her feel how turned on he was.

"You feel so good," Mercy told him.

Sam buried his face into the crook of her neck, needed to get his bearings about him. He should have been playing dirty right now because he had her, not Puck or Matt or Artie, but Sam couldn't bring himself to do that to Mercy. Finally looking up at her, he said, "I can't take advantage of you like that."

The look on her face was so sad, like she couldn't comprehend that he wasn't rejecting her, he was just being a gentleman. Mercy didn't even get a chance to speak because Tina was pulling the two apart. "Okay, before someone does something they regret, I'm ending this!" She pulled Mercy away, and before Sam could call her back to explain they'd disappeared into the crowd.

**Mercy's POV**

"What were you thinking, Mercedes?" Tina was saying and Mercedes was having a hard time actually concentrating on the girl's words over the loud thump of the music.

"I was thinking I'm trying to get Sam back." Except that it wasn't working. Maybe seducing him wasn't the right way to go. Maybe she would have to make him fall in love with her all over again by getting him to remember the good times they'd had together. It's what she'd been doing all week, saying and doing things to Sam to remember. That was the indirect approach, but she'd need her inhibitions taken away to get through another blunt direct approach since the last time it happened she got utterly rejected. She'd been rejected again, but the liquid courage she'd consumed had allowed her to take the rejection, but still be willing to try again.

"Is that a good idea, considering the fact that you're drunk? Do you want this to be a drunken regret?" Tina appealed.

"It's not like that, T! Drunk or not, I really want to be with him."

"You hurt him, Mercedes. Hurt him bad."

Tears welled in her eyes, and she just left Tina standing there, not saying a word. Mercedes didn't need to hear that. She knew already. The girl walked back to that dark corner that was now absent of Sam. She was trying to think of another way to appeal to him when she heard a very familiar song start to play. Mercedes had been looking down, studying the floor when the song started. When her head snapped up, Sam was there. Just like that night at Prom.

"Mercedes, I just wanted to say, you look beautiful tonight." Sam held out a hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

It was such an echo of the past that it was like déjà vu to her. The song wasn't _Jar of Hearts_ that played, but _Slow Jam by Usher and Monica_. It was the second song they'd slow danced to at prom. She took his hand, and he pulled her to him. This time it was Mercedes to remember.

_Sam's arms were wrapped so securely around her as they moved together. Mercedes had never been held like this before. With their first slow dance, they'd been nervous. Now, they were comfortable with each other. Her head rested on his shoulder and a smile played at her lips. "This is one of my favorite songs. It's beautiful, you know? Two strangers, falling in love after just one dance. Then again it's just the thing of fantasies."_

"_If fantasies are all we have, we can live in those for a while. Like tonight, I'm not homeless. I'm just Sam, at prom with my beautiful date, Mercedes Jones," Sam whispered to her. "What's your fantasy?"_

"_It's already come true. Even if tomorrow things go back to the way they were, I'll always have tonight." Mercedes closed her eyes, savoring every moment and memorizing the feel of him, his scent, and the sound of his voice as he hummed along with the song._

That was one of the fondest memories she had of her time with Sam. It was one that she hadn't allowed herself to think of since the break up. She'd gotten her _Slow Jam_ moment. They danced and soon after fell in love. Sam had become the man of her dreams. Mercedes knew she probably fell for Sam during that dance, but just wouldn't admit it even to herself. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and Sam stepped back slightly to look at her. He tried to lift her gaze to meet his, but her eyes were stinging from tears that begged to be shed. When she'd finally looked up at him, he kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug as the song came to a close.

"Why'd you leave me, Sam?" she asked before she could think about it. She knew why he had to go, and she knew it wasn't his fault.

"I wish I hadn't," he told her honestly.

Mercedes looked up at him, and then Tina was there collecting them to go home. They rode back with BB and Matt. When they got home, Tina instructed them to go straight to bed, and she'd be back with the others shortly. Mercedes didn't have to say anything. She just looked up at Sam with pleading eyes, and he nodded, knowing that she wanted to share her bed with him. Neither of them were in the changing mood. Mercedes just unfastened her belt and took off the long sleeve shirt and heels before collapsing on the bed. Sam took off his shoes and joined her. She was laying on her side, and he was behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. "If fantasies are all we have, tonight let's pretend I never left. Let's pretend we're back at your house and I'm holdin' you until you fall asleep," he instructed.

Mercy nodded, closing her eyes. "Sleep, Mercy," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Way I Am<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

Her mouth was dry and she felt a lot of discomfort. She was in bed and it was hot. For a moment, Mercedes couldn't figure out what was so off about this. Her eyes were open, looking at the wall. She looked down at herself, realizing she felt so uncomfortable because she was still in the constricting dress she wore last night. Mercy also noted that the arm draped over her wasn't Puck's. She probably could've deduced that much from the snoring coming from behind her. Puck didn't snore; he just talked in his sleep.

Mercedes would know that snoring anywhere. It wasn't annoying or obnoxiously loud. It was almost as comforting to her as the sounds of the ocean would be to someone else. She rolled over just to look at him with his mouth gaped open, drooling. Not many girls would find that attractive, but she did. Sam was as hot asleep as he was awake, even if he was drooling all over her pillow. She remembered the first time she'd discovered that Sam was a snorer. That was also the first time they'd kissed, but she doubted if Sam even remembered their real first kiss. At the time, they weren't even together, nor had either of them probably even given the other a second thought. It was that night that Sam Evans had earned a spot on Mercedes's radar.

_Rachel Berry's party was in full swing, and Puck had broken into her parents' liquor cabinet. By the point that Rachel suggested spin the bottle, everyone was loose on the goose. They all sat around in a circle, eagerly watching the bottle spin. Mercedes hadn't had a spin yet and it was finally her turn. She was nervous. She didn't want anyone to know that this was her first real kiss. Puck's failed attempt didn't count. _

_Her hand shook as she spun the bottle. She hoped everyone would chalk it up to drunkenness. With anticipation, Mercy watched eagerly to see just who the bottle would land on. To her surprise, and everyone else's, it was none other than Sam Evans. Their eyes locked and suddenly, she was regretting playing this game. Those trouty lips that she'd thought sexy were now the most frightening thing she'd seen. He would swallow her up! Sam smiled at her. _

"_I know it's supposed to be just a peck, but this little lady is going in the closet with me for seven minutes in heaven," he announced._

_Mercy was shocked. He had to be pretty drunk. Sam stood, holding out a hand to her to help her up. He still held her hand as he led her to the closet. Mercy smiled stupidly. She liked the feel of her slight hand in his firm grip. In the closet, it was pitch dark and she could barely make out his face. Her heart was thudding in her chest. _

"_Is this your first kiss?" he asked in a whisper._

"_How'd you know?"_

"_You looked terrified when it landed on me. Don't worry, Mercedes, I'll make it special, okay?" _

_He caressed her cheek and she could feel him leaning closer as she nodded. She could feel his breath bathing her face, and it smelled heavy with alcohol. Sam lifted her chin and Mercedes puckered her lips in anticipation. His lips pressed so gently against hers, she wondered if she had imagined it. _

_Sam pulled back. "There. That was perfect." He leaned in once more, placing his lips on hers, but this time he lingered. "You're getting even better at this. What do you say we give it one more try?" She didn't have to say anything because his lips met hers one last time. This time his tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers. Mercedes didn't know what to do about that, but knew she liked it. _

_His lips on hers had made her tingle from her lips to her toes and everywhere in between. She felt sensations she shouldn't feel for Santana's boyfriend, and she smiled when she felt him smile against her lips. Pulling away, he said, "I'm glad to have been your first kiss, Mercedes."_

_She couldn't say anything. He'd just blown her away. His charm and his lips amazed her. And when they'd come out of the closet, Sam didn't divulge anything about what had went down and neither had she. They both just shrugged it off as if saying, "we kissed, big deal", but for Mercy it _was_ a big deal._

_That was the same night she learned about Sam snoring. Most of their friends had gone home, but Tina, Mike, Mercy, Sam and Artie knew there was no way they could go home as drunk as they were and pass it off like they were fine. Their parents all expected them to be at a supervised sleepover anyway, so they stayed at Rachel's. Before Finn left, he made sure everyone had blankets and things to sleep on. She found herself on the floor between Tina and Sam. Everyone was already fast asleep, but she kept replaying in her mind their time in the closet. She rolled over and found herself facing him. The boy was just as beautiful asleep. Mercedes smiled to herself as she heard him snore. She'd never guess that it would be easier falling asleep to his snoring than she'd expected._

Mercedes was still smiling as Sam stirred awake. He mumbled unintelligibly before finally becoming aware of his surroundings. "Mornin', Mercy." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Boy, kissing me with all that morning breath!" She played it cool, trying to hide her excitement at the fact that he'd voluntarily kissed her on the cheek.

"I did. Got a problem with it?" Sam smirked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but asked, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

He frowned, but answered. "Nationals. After we didn't make into the top ten, we hung out and I went for it."

She shook her head. "That wasn't our first kiss."

At that, Sam sat up. "Mercy, I'm pretty sure I'd remember our first kiss. After I kissed you, I freaked out thinkin' you didn't like me that way, and I said that I was caught up in the moment."

Mercedes remembered how upset she was that he'd only kissed her on accident. She wanted it to have been purposely and meaningful, but at the time, she thought Sam was too good looking to ever want her.

"Our first kiss happened even before Regionals. You were still dating Santana," she told him.

Sam thought long and hard about that. She could tell by the way his frown grew more pronounced. When it finally dawned on him what she was talking about, his head shot up and in her direction. "Holy fuck! You're right! Rachel's party! I could tell it was your first kiss, and I didn't want you to have to share the moment with all those judgmental eyes on you."

She nodded. "You've always been sweet, and that's why I should apologize for my actions last night." Sam didn't want to kiss her, and that was fine with her – for now.

"Mercy, I didn't want to –"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain."

A flash of anger gleamed in his eyes and she couldn't understand what had upset him. "Mercedes, you're sober and sane right now, right?"

Frowning, she replied, "Yes."

"And I'm sane and sober," he stated.

She didn't know where he was going with this. "I guess, but right now, I'm not too sure about the sane part."

He rolled his eyes. "What I'm tryin' to say is that you're worthy of kissin', but not worthy of being taken advantage of."

Mercedes didn't reply because she didn't really believe him, and he could sense it. Sam leaned down, "Mercy, do you want me to kiss you?"

Why would he even ask her that question? Hell the fuck yes she wanted him to kiss her, but would she ever just outright admit it? No she wouldn't. She didn't have to though. Slowly, painstakingly so, Sam's lips descended upon hers in a very cautious and chaste kiss. It was almost like their first in the Rachel's closet. Sam pulled away just looking at her. Just that ghost of a kiss with his lips barely touching hers had stunned her into silence. She couldn't speak because her body was tingling and she was practically seeing fireworks. Mercedes blinked a couple of times, noticing that Sam hadn't moved. His body was rigid and he was still looking at her like he had no clue who she was.

"Sam?"

He seemed to thaw then. "I'm gonna go shower and change, and grab some clothes for Matt." Sam jumped off the bed in record time and was gone before Mercedes could say a word.

She just shrugged to herself. It's not like he hadn't left her before. He had to come back. She smiled to herself when she looked at the night stand. After all he'd left his cell phone. Mercedes heard footstep and was greeted by a yawning Leslie, wearing one of Puck's McKinley sweatshirts. Now that Mercedes knew Leslie wasn't really after Sam, she was cool with her, but that didn't stop her from eye her with a bit of envy. She looked like a model. Leslie was thin with the perfect shade of light brown skin. Her hair was wavy and she was tall. The girl had legs for days. It almost pained her to look at the girl sometimes. It was like she was back in high school, feeling inferior to the Cheerios all over again.

"Was that the candy bar I just seen plowing out of here like a bat out of hell?" she asked.

"Candy bar?"

"White Chocolate." She smirked.

"Oh…that," Mercedes tried for nonchalance.

Leslie smacked her lips and put a hand on her hip. "Don't play like him shaking the goods all up in your face wasn't getting you all hot and bothered! I saw both of you last night on the dance floor. White boy can go!"

At that Mercedes smiled. "He couldn't always."

Her lips pursed and her eyebrow rose. "Then you taught him well." Mercedes laughed, and Leslie hopped into bed with her wrapping her arms around Mercy. "Have I told you how glad I am that I've met you? Out of everyone I'm closest to you and Sam. Speaking of, what the hell did he do this time?"

"Kissed me and ran away."

"Don't even take it personally. He's scared and mixed up. Merce, he wants you so bad blue balls is practically the norm for him, but can I be blunt?"

Mercedes looked at the girl as if she was crazy. "I'm sorry, I thought that's what you were being already."

"Basically his dick is saying go and his mind is saying no."

"What about his heart?"

Les was smirking. "With the other two warring at best his heart is probably singing to the tone of maybe."

Sighing, Mercedes didn't know what to do with that new information, and Leslie could tell. "Just roll with it. Feed off of his chemistry. If he's kissing you, kiss him back. If he just wants to hold your hand, just be content with that. Sammy needs to come to trust you on his own. Don't force his hand."

She would keep all of that in mind, but she had one more trick up her sleeve. It wasn't a trick at all. It was more straightforward than she'd ever been actually.

**Sam's POV**

_You fuckin' idiot! Why do you keep runnin' away!_ Sam chastised himself. He just couldn't understand the sheer panic that came over him. That kiss, just a peck with their lips barely making much contact, had blown his mind and had his heart racing. Mercy had so much power over him, and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to let her have that knowledge.

Sam hopped in the shower. Once he was clean, he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He took his precious time doing these things to buy him some time before he had to go back and face Mercy. He needed to make a decision because they couldn't stay in the emotional limbo. He also couldn't ask her to wait for him to figure it out.

No sooner than he finished brushing his teeth did there come a knock on his door. When he opened it, he saw Mercedes standing there. She didn't say anything as she walked in. Sam closed the door behind her and he waited for her to speak. Surprisingly, she didn't speak at first. She just caressed his cheek, her finger trailing down his jaw line. "You don't always get to initiate the first kiss." Standing on her toes she leaned up to kiss him. It was a quick action and very sweet, almost as cautious as his had been a few hours before.

Mercy put distance between them and grabbed his hand kissing the back of it. "Dance with me? I'll let you lead."

Sam knew what she meant without her having to outright say it. She would take this at his pace. When he pulled her close he began to hum a tune. One of his hands rested comfortably on her lower back and the other was twined with hers as they slow danced. To his surprise, Mercy picked up right away the song he was humming and began to sing it.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
>You need a light, I'd find a match.<em>

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._  
><em>And you take me the way I am.<em>

Pausing, she looked up at him expectantly. She was making this something they did together. Singing was a passion they both shared, and sometimes neither of them was good with words. It was only when they sang could the other truly hear and feel all that words failed to convey, so Sam obliged, singing the next verse.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
>Your head is aching, I'll make it better.<em>

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._  
><em>And you take me the way I am.<em>

Mercedes giggled before singing the next part and ruffled his hair as she sang.

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
>Sew on patches to all you tear.<em>

_Cause I like you more than I could ever promise._

Sam noted that she'd changed the word in the last line from love to like, and he smiled. She really was going for a no pressure new start here. His next line couldn't have been any truer. She was willing to deal with his insecurities and take things slow.

_And you take me the way I am._

With their heads together, they looked into each other's eyes and sang.

_You take me the way I am._

Sam was greeted by an easy smile from Mercedes, and he couldn't help but smile back. "So, Mercedes, can I take you on a date sometime? I do kinda owe you."

Shaking her head, Sam frowned. "You owe me nothing. We're starting over. We're Samcedes from the present, not the past."

"Samcedes?"

"Brittany gave us that name. She would tell me all last year how she wished she'd gotten to see Samcedes."

Sam shook his head and smiled. "So are they Brittana now?"

Mercedes nodded. "And also yes to that date, but don't break the bank on me. I'm not high maintenance."

"It's official, the diva isn't in there at all. How could you possibly be a low maintenance diva?" Even though he joked, he did worry about how much Mercedes had changed. He knew the way she saw herself was paled in comparison to how everyone else saw her. That was one of the reasons he'd kissed her this morning. Sam was angry at just how much she devalued herself. Just as she walked on egg shells to appease him, he'd have to constantly try to build her up, undoing everything Shane had done.

"Boy, just grab Matt's stuff and let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed! I just couldn't take it anymore. They just had to be together, even if they are taking baby steps! This actually wasn't the plan until the song The way I am by Ingrid Michaelson came on Pandora during the time I was writing Sam's POV and this is what came out!<strong>

**Thanks so much for all the favorites and alerts, and definitely the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think and you would like to see!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I was so blocked on where to take this story.**

**Chapter 13: The only love I know**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Sam had no clue when he and BB had become BFFs, but he guessed it had something to do with finding her crying in the hall the day after the party. He hadn't known what was wrong with the girl, but the southern gentleman in him couldn't just let her cry alone.

"_What's the matter, Bailey?" Sam asked. He was on his way to grab his phone from Mercy's room, when he spotted her close to the bathroom crying. The poor girl hadn't even made it in before the waterworks had started._

_She sniffed. "Last night, Matt and I slept together."_

_Wrapping one of his arms around her, Sam pulled her into a hug. "Darlin' was he that bad?"_

_That got her to laugh. "No, he was great. It's just…I never thought my first time would be on someone's couch with a guy I hardly know."_

_Sam sighed, thinking of his first time. He almost laughed. "My first time was with a girl that didn't really like me at all. She was in love with another girl."_

"_Wow!"_

_Sam pulled back to look at her face. She could very well pass as Rachel's sister. She was short, with dark brown hair, and expressive brown eyes. BB was a little less prudish than Rachel and much easier to like. He didn't know what compelled him to ask, "Bailey, what's your last name?"_

_The girl looked a little confused but still answered. "Corcoran. Why?"_

_Of course Sam knew that last name. Once Quinn told him about Beth, all she ever talked about in her rare moments when she let her guard down was Shelby Corcoran and how she better be treating Beth right._

"_Do you by any chance know a Shelby Corcoran?"_

"_She's my aunt – my dad's sister. Do you know her?" Quinn would definitely be surprised when she found out that not only was BB her roommie, she was also part of her extended family._

"_Only by name," he told her honestly. "Back on topic. Is Matt in need of a good ole fashion ass kickin'? He didn't say anything out of the way to you this mornin' did he?"_

"_He hasn't talked to me at all!"_

And that's when it began. Sam became the official liaison between Matt and Bailey. He had lunch with Bailey on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and they talked about all kinds of things. She and Matt had hung out, but never plunged into actually going on a date. When Sam suggested it to her, she panicked. "Sam, I've never been on a date! I wouldn't know what to do! You have to come with me!"

He almost got choked on his sandwich. "Come with you? Girl, have you lost your mind. Bein' a third wheel ain't fun at all."

"Then you don't have to come alone. Bring Mercedes."

That idea he didn't like. He and Mercy hadn't set an official first date yet, and he really didn't want their first to be with Matt and Bailey. Yet she was looking at him with those big brown eyes, pleading. "Fine. I'll talk to Mercy and see what I can do."

"Can you also talk to Matt and get him to ask me out?"

"Now, you're askin' a little too much of me."

Even though the thought of being on a date with Matt and Bailey was weird, the call he got next threw him for a loop. He answered his ringing phone to hear, "Sam! Man, I'm freaking out. Leslie asked me out!" Puck told him.

"So…I'm not seein' the problem here."

"I don't date! Not since…Lauren."

"Well this is your chance to start back."

"What if I fuck it up? I asked Sexy Mama and she told me to talk to you about the two of you –"

"You want us to babysit you on your date too?" Sam sighed exasperatedly. "Look, man, Mercy and I haven't even gone on a first date yet. If we do this, it will be after our first date. So let me think about it."

Sam knew that their Fall break started next Friday after class, and they'd decided that instead of him taking the bus home, she'd drive him home on Monday. Mercy would stay until Wednesday morning then leave and make it home for Thanksgiving with her family and spend the weekend there. Sam's mind was churning on the perfect time to take her on a date was since the two of them were clearly in high demand.

Instead of talking to Matt about dating Bailey, Sam sent her a text telling her to ask him on her own. She was a big girl. She could do this. He borrowed Matt's computer and did some research and made a few calls. He hoped that Mercy agreed or else he would be donating the proceeds that went for this date to one of the two budding romances of their friends.

Going over to Mercy's place, Artie greeted him at the door. "What's up, Sam?"

"Not much. Merce home?"

"Yeah, she's having a heart to heart with Puck in her room."

Sam didn't want that to bother him but it did. He didn't want to be jealous, or feel inadequate, but the fact of the matter was she and Puck had had sex and they frequently slept in the same bed most nights. He knocked lightly on the door, and Mercy yelled for him to come in. Puck's head was resting in her lap and she was trailing her fingers through his mowhawk as he spoke. A smiled played at Mercy's lips as she patted the space beside her for Sam to come sit.

"What's goin' on, y'all?" Sam asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"I'm just filling Hot Mama in on me and Leslie."

"Yeah, I actually came over to talk to her about that, and get this, Merce, we've been invited on a date with BB and Matt too."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yep, but…" Sam looked at Puck still resting in Mercy's lap. The boy looked up at him, finally sitting up.

"I get it. You want to talk. I'm leaving!" Puck left the room closing the door behind him.

"I wanna take you on a real date before we go with them. I wanna do this right." Sam was looking down at her blanket as he admitted this. It was still hard for him to completely let this girl back in but he was trying, because he knew life without her wasn't an option.

She placed her hand in his. "If you want to take me on a date first, then that's what we'll do. When?"

He smiled. "I was hoping for next Friday. That is if you don't mind driving down to Cleveland…I've got us tickets to _Memphis _the musical at Playhouse Square."

What Sam didn't expect was for her to jump on him knocking him backwards in a hug. "Sam, you didn't! I've wanted to see it so badly! How'd you know?"

"I didn't. I just googled attractions outside of Oberlin or Lima, for that matter. I figured we could check it out. From what I've heard it's a really good show," he admitted.

"This must have cost you a lot. You didn't have to do this."

"No, Sweetheart, we aren't doin' that this time around, okay? Don't worry about money. My responsibility here is to take care of me. I'm only workin' for myself and I can splurge sometimes. Besides, the beauty of Playhouse Square is to get Broadway shows without Broadway price."

She placed kisses all over his face eagerly before latching onto his lips. Mercy and Sam hadn't kissed since the morning after the party, and this was the first time he really allowed himself to appreciate her lips against his. She kissed him cautiously with her body on top of Sam's. Her tongue trailed his lips and his lips parted to eagerly meet hers for the first time in over a year. The feel of her body against his, her lips on his, and tongue caressing his sent Sam spiraling into a world of bliss. His hands stayed at her hips, though he wanted to roam to her ass, but he knew he needed to keep them at just kissing.

"God, I've missed your lips," Mercy said.

"I've missed your everything," Sam admitted.

"Tell me what you've missed." Mercy's eyebrow rose in challenge.

"I've missed your lips, your smile, holdin' you like this, and just feelin' whole when I'm with you."

"But it freaks you out still doesn't it?" she asked quietly, nuzzling her face into the crook of Sam's neck.

"Honey, I wouldn't say I'm freaked out. I'm just…gonna need time not to automatically assume the worst. When I saw you with Puck, on the inside, I panicked. I could lose you because you two have something special that I can't measure up to, but there's nothing I can do about it because –"

"Being without you is worse than the panic. I have it too. I need you in my life, but by allowing you to be there, I'm allowing you to walk away from me again. I'm giving you the power to break me by leaving me again."

"And I'm giving you the power to break me by giving up on us again."

The pair looked into each other's eyes. "We're really doing this, huh? Trying to get back to where we were?" Mercedes asked.

"Seems that way doesn't it?

That night, they cuddled and watched TV. They were even joined by Quinn and Artie. Sam was finding it easier to take things in stride and see things day by day instead of looking into the future. Right now, Mercedes wasn't going anywhere. She was right beside him, cuddled in his arms.

**Mercedes's POV**

To say she was excited was an understatement. It was finally the start of Fall break. She was going on a date today, and getting to see his family in only a few short days. It only took about fifty minutes to get to Cleveland. Mercedes drove as Sam was on the passenger side using her phone to submit some discussion board assignments that were due that day. She didn't mind the silence. Occasionally, she'd glance over at him, with his book out muttering to himself about a question he had to answer. Mercedes smiled. This reminded her of the times they'd studied together for finals, but one memory in particular hit her as she drove.

_His hair was longer and it fell into his eyes. So many times she'd wanted to brush it from his eyes. He huffed out a frustrated sigh, looking up at her with a crooked smile on his face. "What are you studyin'?" Sam asked with a frown._

_She wanted to say him, because clearly that was the only thing she was looking at. Since their kiss in New York, he was all she could think about, but he'd said it had been a mistake. Surely he wasn't interested in her that way. He was just caught up in the moment. _

_His fingertips trailed across her cheek. "Earth to Mercedes."_

"_Sorry, I'm just distracted."_

"_Me too." _

_Sam walked into the living room, grabbing his guitar. He'd brought it with him that day. He'd told her playing it calmed him and helped him clear his head. Sam absentmindedly strummed as Mercedes watched, mesmerized. When he looked up at her, he asked, "Wanna learn?"_

_Hesitantly, she nodded. Sam handed her the instrument and then came around behind her. He was so close and his hands covered hers as he showed her what to do._

That summer Sam had taught her how to play, and she'd kept his guitar when he left. Mercedes played it every day, holding onto that last remnant of him. It was as if she felt close to him as she strummed a melody. She saw that Sam almost never left his guitar. He'd even brought it with him today.

They arrived just in time to be admitted into the show. After they'd found a parking spot, Sam got out and opened Mercedes's door for her. He helped her out of the car and automatically laced his fingers through hers, holding her hand with a secure grip.

Mercedes giggled. "You like holding my hand, don't you?" Since they'd been back on each other's good side, Sam always reached for her hand no matter where they were together.

"We didn't get to do much of this before, and it was one of the things I was lookin' forward to, walkin' the McKinley halls with you. I'd have a shit eatin' grin on my face 'cause I had the most beautiful girl to ever grace those halls. Jealousy would run rampant as everyone took us in that first day."

"Oh something would have run rampant alright."

Sam looked down at her as they entered the building. "This is my fantasy. You can burst somebody's bubble in your own," he joked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as they went to find their seats. She loved musicals and this one was no different. She laughed, cried, and danced in her seat as _Memphis_ took her on an emotional rollercoaster ride. As it ended and the lights came up, she grinned up at Sam. "Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome. It's been a while since I've seen an adult musical."

The girl laughed. "Oh, you mean to tell me _High School Musical _with Stacy doesn't count?"

"Hahaha. I've had to sit through that so many times, I've lost count." He held out his hand for her to take. "Dinner?"

"Sam," she started to protest.

"Mercy," he countered. "I'm dating you, so let me do it."

Sighing she resigned not to fight with him. That was until he wanted to take her to the Star Café. It was one of the most expensive places, and Mercy wasn't having that. They argued the entire way. She didn't care if he did want to take "his star to a place for stars", she refused to have over priced food when all that really mattered to her was that she was with him. He could have taken her to McDonald's and she wouldn't have cared because she was with him.

Finally they agreed on the Hard Rock Café instead. Their dinner conversation was full of playful banter, and talk of the show. They'd sat there for over an hour just talking and enjoying each other's company. When their waitress brought the check, Sam snatched it right before she could reach for it.

"Sammy, let me do something."

"You drove, and we used your gas." He smirked at her.

"I'm not ungrateful for this. It's just…" She didn't exactly know why she wanted to help. It was just like an automatic reaction.

Sam placed his hand over hers across the table. "You dated me all summer. Just relax and let me be the dater. It's not about repayin' you. You deserve this, Mercy, and I'm gonna keep doin' things like this for you for the rest of my life."

He'd said it so casually, and he seemed not to notice that he'd vowed to be with her for the rest his life. The sheer conviction and sincerity of his words had sent her heart fluttering. It should have sent Mercedes running, but she found comfort in his words. Having Sam in her life forever wasn't a bad thing at all. Her night seemed perfect, and she knew that nothing could burst the bubble of happiness she dwelled in at this moment.

Sam offered to drive them home, and she didn't mind. She trusted him with her car. They talked about their final assignment in vocal class as they pulled out of the restaurant parking lot.

"So we have three songs this time! And not only that this prompt though. He's testing us all!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Seriously! Analyze your life pick a starting point, a turnin' point and a time in the present. Tell us how you came to be where you are now. That's hard. What if this is the turnin' point in my life?"

"It's definitely the turning point in mine," Mercedes mumbled.

"Wanna work together to figure out the songs?"

"We made a pretty good team together last time."

"We always have." Sam smiled at her before looking at the road.

Mercedes smiled, knowing that what he said was true. They'd always been great together, and she couldn't believe they were getting a second chance at this. She didn't want to mess this up again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam, cursing under his breath. She noticed that he was looking intently out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Your engine light just came on and the car won't accelerate past twenty-five."

He found a well lit parking lot to pull into and he turned off the car. When he started it back up, the engine light came back on. The first thing out of Mercedes's mouth was, "What did you do?"

Sam frowned. "What did I do? Nothin'! I just started drivin'."

"Well…fix it."

"If we had some tools, I would try. Even in trying, I'd have to know exactly what was wrong with the car, which I don't."

Sam watched Mercedes get out of the car and lift the hood. She looked under it as if she knew what she was doing when really all she knew how to do was check her oil and other fluids, and make sure her battery cables were connected fine. He joined her at the front of the car. "You find the problem, Ms. Mechanic?"

"Shut up! I…I have to call my mom."

She called the house with no luck, so she tried her cell. Her mom picked up and Mercy flew threw her story quickly. Her parents were out of town, and wouldn't be able to do much else beside call a tow truck. She'd suggested that Mercy call some friends to come pick them up. "Mama, it's Fall Break. No one is really on campus to come get us. Everyone left today."

"Maybe we can rent you a car. You have your license with you, right?" her mom suggested.

"Yeah. They'll bring the rental to us?" she asked.

"Of course honey. I'm looking up a rental place in your area now."

Sam was shaking his head no and Mercy looked his way. "What?"

"Neither of us are twenty-five." He smiled sadly, looking longing off into the distance. "Seven more years and we can rent a car."

"Flaw in the plan, Mama. Neither of us are of car rental age."

"Baby, let me try to figure something out, okay? I'll call you back," her mama told her.

She sighed as Sam let down the hood. It was already dark and getting colder outside. She'd left her jacket at home, and was visibly shaking. Sam took of his jacket, giving it to her. After he draped it over her shoulders he said, "Puck's not gone yet! He said he was leaving Monday!"

Mercedes whipped out her phone dialing Puck. He picked up on the third ring. "How much do you love me?" she asked.

Without hesitation he answered, "More than words can describe. You are the first girl that I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I love unconditionally."

"Wow!" was all Mercedes could reply, taken aback by his honesty.

"Aren't you on a date with Sam?"

"See, here's the thing. We are kinda stranded. My car won't accelerate."

"Just tell me where you are and I'll be there."

"I love you, Puck! Thank you so much!" She gave him directions before she hung up, calling to relay the message to her mom that someone was coming to pick them up.

Mercedes walked back over to Sam, hugging herself to him. It was cold outside, and they had to wait for the tow truck to get there. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. "You look so sad and distraught right now, but I think you should get traught."

Laughing she buried her face into his chest. "You didn't just quote what I think you quoted." She shook her head but had the perfect reply. "I'm sorry. This went from great to disaster! I don't need that. I need some aster. I'm just so whelmed right now!"

"You…I…amazing! Not just one Robin word play, but two! Damn, baby! I didn't even know you watched that show. I'm just…"

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze is underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Mercedes recited, laughing. "Robin's one liners about words are my favorite part of the show."

"Favorite character?" Sam asked.

"Aqua Lad and Super Boy."

"Yeah. I'm a Super Boy and Robin fan."

"How can you not like Connor Kent? You have to feel sorry for him! Clark is the worst father ever!"

"Supes is spooked, baby. He doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Yeah, yeah. Make excuses for him! I still say it's a sad day when Batman is the better father."

The two went back and forth on the issue until Sam spotted the tow truck. Mercedes left the warmth of his embrace to go settle the bill and grab her purse and his guitar before the car was loaded on the truck. On her way back over to Sam, her phone vibrated with a text from Puck, letting her know he was about twenty minutes away.

Sam was sitting on the steps of a store that was closed for the night. Mercedes joined him, handing him his guitar. As they sat, Sam began to fiddle with his guitar. Whatever song he was playing sounded so moving.

"What are you playing?" Mercedes asked.

"A song I wrote for my composition class. Actually, I wrote the lyrics last year, but I didn't have my guitar so the music came once we were reunited."

"Can I hear it?"

Sam started strumming once more, and this time he'd added lyrics. When he opened his mouth, immediately, Mercedes regretted it. This song, like most he wrote was about her, but this one was bitter sweet.

_She looks into my eyes and i'm alive again  
>And when she says goodbye, I just die again<br>That's when my restlessness begins  
>Please don't let it win<br>I'm so tired again  
>But underneath the haze<br>One thing still remains the same_

_She's the only love I've known_  
><em>And now she's gone away<em>  
><em>She's the light that brought me to the edge<em>  
><em>Will I ever love again?<em>

As he continued to play, Mercedes realized this was more than just a song. In just one short verse and chorus, Sam was admitting that he'd loved her. It was something that they'd avoided before, but Mercedes knew without a doubt she had loved Sam back then – and still did. They'd gotten caught up with time. It was too soon they'd tell themselves, but love doesn't have a set time. Sometimes love sneaks up on a person, leaving them shocked and completely rocked to the core and none the wiser about when or how it occurred.

The last notes were whisked away in the air, leaving Mercedes utterly speechless. She cupped his cheek, brushing it with her thumb. Sam's eyes bore into hers like he was willing her to feel for him what he felt for her, and she did. "Sammy, I –"

A horn honked at the entrance of the parking lot. It was Puck's truck. He was pulling up in front of them. "God you guys look so sad, like you have no fucking hope. Get in," he directed.

Mercedes hopped in sitting in between the two men. She hugged Puck before he started driving. "I'm not sure how we would have gotten home without you."

**Sam's POV**

The couple was so happy to see Puck's truck pull up. Although, Sam was curious as to what Mercy was about to say before she was interrupted. He was sure he'd exposed too much of himself with that song. Maybe it was too much for her. Maybe she saw through his veiled attempt at a new start for them. There was no way they could completely start anew. Sam loved her, but he'd never told her. Once the words were out, there would be no way to take them back.

Sam was snapped out of his reverie by a loud thumping sound. "What is that?" Mercedes asked.

"Fucking tell me this is not happening!" Puck exclaimed.

"It sounds like some sort of belt," Sam added in.

Puck pulled over to the side of the road to get out and look under the hood and Sam joined him. They were right, there was a near stripped belt smacking against something. Getting back in the car, the guys confirmed it to Mercy. "I'm still not seeing the aster!"

No one else was seeing the aster either. They had a plan in motion. On a hope and a prayer, they were going to try making it to an auto parts place. Silence filled the truck on their way, each of them looking in directions in hopes of finding something open. Sam managed to spot a Firestone that was still open. Puck went in hoping that this would be a problem solved within a few minutes, but quickly came to find that it was a problem that wouldn't be fixed in one night.

The car was deemed unfit to drive back home, so they found themselves at a twenty-four hour McDonald's across from Firestone. The boys went the bathroom and when they returned, Mercedes had bought them all food. Sam grinned at her. She knew what she was doing. There would have been a disagreement on who was buying what had she not caught them off guard.

The three sat quietly eating when Mercedes asked, "So what do we do now? Now the three of us are stranded."

"Anyone else we can call?" Puck asked.

"Who else is in town? Quinn's gone to see Beth. Artie is out of town with his folks. Matt's out. Unless we start callin' folks in Lima, but that's damn near a six hour trip back and forth together," Sam reasoned. They all were lost in thought before an idea struck him. He pulled out his phone searching through his contacts. He hated to ask, but it was the only way he could think that they would get home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, darlin', I was wonderin' if you were still in Lima?" Sam almost laughed at the face Mercedes made after he'd said that.

"Yeah…"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," she replied automatically.

"Mercy, Puck, and I are stranded in Cleveland. I know it's a long drive, but is there any way that you can come and pick us up?"

"I'm putting on shoes and walking out the door now. Just tell me where, I'll put it in my GPS, and I'll be there."

Relief flooded him. He couldn't have been happier. "Thanks, Bailey. You're really awesome for doing this for us.

Sam hung up the phone and of course he had some explaining to do. The two were looking at him expectantly. He shrugged toying with a napkin. "Why is Bailey in Lima?"

"I don't know where she's from, but it sure as hell isn't Lima. Believe me, I know just about all the women and girls in Lima," Puck said with a suggestive grin.

"She's visiting her aunt Shelby."

"Shelby who?" Mercedes asked.

"Shelby Corcoran."

"Wait…" Mercedes held up a finger to process this information.

"Hold the hell up…What?" Puck frowned.

"Shelby is her aunt. That's why she looks so much like Rachel. She's Rachel's cousin and Beth's cousin."

"BB is in the fam!" Puck laughed. "Well I guess I better get used to seeing her around. Imagine the surprise all around when she finds out."

Sam could already guess that BB had already seen Quinn and made the connection since Shelby agreed to let Quinn stay over and spend some time with Beth this week. His guess was Puck got that same invitation.

"No, I've got a better image. Rachel and Bailey in the same room. Guys, can you image that!" Mercedes was doubled over laughing as they all came up with different scenarios.

"If Rachel is home this weekend, I'm gonna make it happen!" Puck schemed.

The trio talked about everything under the sun for a little over three hours. They'd ordered cookies and small things just so they didn't get kicked out of the restaurant for loitering. Sam could've sworn he saw happy tears spring to Mercy's eyes as Bailey entered the establishment, but he was the first to greet her, picking her up and hugging her tight. The girl looked slightly frazzled at all the love she was receiving as each of them in turn took her into their embrace.

All of them piled into the girl's car with Puck calling shotgun and Mercy and Sam in the back. The rest of the trip was foggy for him because he'd fallen asleep on Mercy. All he recalled was being shaken awake. When he looked out the window, he realized they weren't back at Oberlin at all. They were at Mercy's house.

"Instead of making her go out of her way to take us back to the dorm we're gonna stay here. It's cool. I talked to my folks. They won't be back until Monday, but they said you guys can stay. My car was towed to Papa Burt's place anyway," Mercy explained.

They all thanked BB repeatedly once more before she left. When they finally got into the house, all of them subconsciously went up to Mercy's room. They were too tired to even discuss sleeping arrangements. Sam and Puck got into bed on either side of Mercy and they all fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>

**The song Sam sang was She's by Ryan Cabrera. **

**The show Sam and Mercy was talking about was Young Justice. Parts of that dialogue came from an actual conversation I had with one of my friends (Who oddly enough carries a striking resemblance to Artie, but that's beside the point). **

**The plot of them being stranded…That was my life! Lol Stranded and then the person we called for help had his car breakdown as we were on the way back home, so true story! **

**And I just had to do the rental car thing! It was discussed when we were stranded and Thanks to Chord's constant 25****th**** bday reminders, I quickly ruled out car rental for us as an option too!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Please excuse mistakes it's almost 4am, but I really wanted to get this done :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: I'm scared<strong>

**Sam's POV**

Sam woke to the sight of Puck lying next to him. He heard the shower going and Mercedes humming a tune. Looking around the room, his heart ached just a tad. He hadn't been in here in quite a while and the last time he was things were ridiculously wonderful between the two of them. Sam could tell that Puck wasn't asleep. He was on his back with his hands behind his head, smiling.

"She used to sing that song every day. It was like her anthem," Puck said.

"What was the song?"

He shrugged. "Ask her, and if she sings it for you, listen good because I will fuck you up if you make her feel that way again."

"She broke up with me, Puck, you're forgettin' that."

"Minor detail. You seem to be forgetting that it's always going to be her for me."

Sam knew Puck wasn't just talking about in arguments. He knew all too well what Puck meant. To him, it would always be Mercedes as well, but he would never give her up for anyone. Any girl either of those guys got would never measure up to Mercedes, and both would drop whatever relationship they were in if Mercedes so much as said she was single. That's why Sam knew he had to get over his hang up and learn how to let her back into his life, because there was simply no living without her.

The sound of the water pelting in the shower stopped and so did her humming. A few minutes later, Sam and Puck were greeted with a towel clad Mercy. She was pouting. "I was hoping I could watch you sleep, or at least see if you two woke up cuddled with each other!"

Puck and Sam looked at each other before laughing. "In your dreams, Hot Mama, and by the way, you've never looked sexier."

Getting out of bed and making his way to her, Sam placed his hands on her hips, leaning in to kiss her. "He's right though. You and that towel…I ship that shit like fuckin' UPS."

"Aww Hell. This motherfucker is using his sex voice and you are looking at him like you are ready for him to get it in. That's my cue to bounce." He hopped out of bed, forced space between Sam and Mercedes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Everyone's back and there's talk of a reunion tonight at the Berry's place," Mercedes informed him.

"Well, I'm going to try my hardest to get B.B. there!"

They heard Puck's footsteps going down the stairs and shortly after they heard the door close. Sam was placing small pecks on Mercedes's lips. Instead of closing his eyes, he watched her after each kiss. There was always a small smile after he pulled way. Just that small smile, tugging at the corner of her lips, made his heart flutter. After the third peck, Mercedes groaned. "Sam, you are killing me here. Kiss me properly, please?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I thought that's what I was doing." He smiled innocently.

"Don't play."

"Fine, but under one condition…"

"Oh so we're bargaining for kisses now?"

Sam just took it in stride. "That song you were singing in the shower, will you sing it to me?"

"No."

"Mercy, why not?"

She didn't respond.

"Sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around her, "if I'm gonna try not to mess this up, I need you to actually let me know how you felt. I've gotten bits and pieces, but Puck seems to think this is something I really need to hear."

Mercedes shook her head no. "I can't sing that song. I don't feel like I can do it justice now." She shrugged. "I can show you though." She grabbed her flash drive and led him downstairs to her father's office. Mercedes directed him to sit, and he pulled her into his lap as she turned on the computer. The fact that his beautiful girl was in a towel in his lap wasn't lost on him, but he really wanted to know what Puck had meant.

After clicking around for a bit, Mercedes sighed, and pressed play on a video. Sam was greeted with the beautiful smiling face of Mercedes.

_She was laughing. "Puck, what are you doing?"_

"_Videoing you as you pack up you room. Fucking over achiever. We haven't even had Prom and you're already packing for college?"_

"_I'm not packing for college. I'm just packing a few things away for safe keeping." _

_She picked up a red hoodie, one that he'd recognized as his own, and sniffed it before placing it in the box. Her whole demeanor changed. She wasn't laughing, and Sam knew that Puck had picked up on it as well._

"_Hot Mama, so what are our colors for Prom?"_

_Mercy shrugged. "We can go dress shopping later this week. You can help me pick it out."_

"_I thought girls have this stuff picked out years in advance."_

_Mercy shrugged again. "Not this year," she said sadly, picking up last year's Prom picture and touching a finger to it as she hummed that same song Sam had heard her humming in the shower._

"_What is that song you keep humming?" Puck asked. "You hum it all the time. Will you sing it?"_

"_Turn off the camera."_

"_Not a chance. Humor me."_

"_Fine, but I won't stop packing."_

"_Just sing."_

_She huffed and she began. _

_The blank pages of my diary,  
>That I haven't touched since you left me,<br>The closed blinds in my home,  
>See no light or day,<em>

_She'd just picked up the CD with all the songs Sam had gotten Artie and the AV club to help him put together for her. It was highly ironic that the next line she sang was about music._

_Dust gathers on my stereo,  
>Cause I can't bear to hear the radio,<br>The piano sits in a shaded space,  
>With a picture of your face,<em>

_I'm scared to face another day,_  
><em>Coz' the fear in me just won't go away,<em>  
><em>In an instance,<em>  
><em>You were gone,<em>  
><em>And now I'm scared...<em>

_Again she packed more things – more of Sam's things – he began to realize into this box. It wasn't her packing for college at all. She was putting away all the strangling things that he'd left behind. _

_Coffee stains on your favourite book,  
>Remind me of you so I can't take a look,<br>The magazines you left on the floor,  
>You won't need them anymore,<br>A towel left hanging on the wall,  
>No sign of wet footsteps in the hall,<br>There's no smell of your sweet cologne,  
>I'm lying here alone,<em>

_I'm scared to face another day,  
>Coz' the fear in me just won't go away,<br>In an instance,  
>You were gone,<br>And now I'm scared_

The video ended then, and Sam brushed a kiss across Mercy's shoulder. He didn't know what to say. It was exactly what Quinn had told him, being confirmed by Mercedes herself. She had abandonment issues, and he'd really driven them deeper. She'd known that his hold up was trust, and now he knew for a fact there hers was him leaving her again. There was nothing he could say to reassure her that he would never leave her. Even he couldn't guarantee that. Life was unpredictable and sometimes it takes you away from the ones you love, whether in death or in miles.

"Well, are you happy now?" she asked, turning in his lap.

"What are you poutin' about? Are you mad that I understand your feelins better?"

"No, I'm mad that you've heard the song and I still don't have your lips attached to mine."

Sam didn't even have to make a move before she'd situated herself so that she could kiss him. Lips touched and Sam's hands roamed over the exposed flesh of her legs and thighs. Her skin was soft to the touch and he couldn't stop his hands from their trek. Mercedes had deepened this kiss, and her hands were tugging at his hair, driving him crazy. All he could think about was that he had his beautiful girl here, and all that separated him from her beautiful body was a towel. He stood with her and he felt her bite his bottom lip. Sam inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath. Her actions were causing a stirring down below. He sat her on the desk, with his lips making a trail down her neck as his hands went to open the towel.

Mercedes's hands shot out to stop him. She yelled, "Sam, this is mahogany."

He stopped short, looking down at the desk. "What? I didn't put a knife in it! I was just gonna –"

"We've only been on one date," she pointed out.

"I know that, but you kissin' me like that and wearin' a towel that barely covers that magnificent ass doesn't stop problems from arisin'." He pointedly looked down at his crotch where there was a slight bulge. Mercedes licked her lips and Sam almost lost it again. He leaned back in, stealing another kiss.

"How about I get dressed, and you go shower? I'll put your clothes in the wash since you only have that pair right now," Mercedes suggested.

"Fine."

"Don't pout. It's not becoming of you."

"Says the girl who pouted until I kissed her, then she decided to pull my hair and drive me insane before pumping the breaks by quoting Effie from The Hunger Games."

"You liked it!"

"Darlin' anything you do while in a towel, I guaran-damn-tee you I'll thoroughly enjoy." He winked.

"Go shower. Don't you start again!" she warned.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"March!" Mercedes ordered, pointing toward the door.

"Oh, yes ma'am. Order me some more, baby. I like it."

She picked up a pen and threw it at Sam's retreating form. He loved getting under her skin. Hell, he loved her and when he got out of the shower, they were going to do something they never got to do.

Once they were both fully dressed and had eaten breakfast, Sam looked at Mercedes and said, "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

"But we don't have a car."

He shrugged. "We can walk. It's not that far."

They held hands, talking of what it would be like seeing everybody after being away for a while. New Directions was like a family to Sam at one point in time, and he felt bad for severing those ties but it would have been too painful to keep in touch with them. Knowing that they got to see her every day, talk to her, see her smile, hear her laughter, would have only made him envy them.

"Sam, most of them you already talk to."

"I know, but it's not them that I'm worried about. Really, it's Kurt. I feel like he's worse than Artie and Puck when it comes to you."

Mercedes burst into laughter. "He might be, but he's not going to be happy with me either. I haven't really gotten the chance to tell him that we're…dating."

They were in the McKinley High parking lot and Sam stopped her. "Mercedes I don't wanna just be dating you. I want you to be my girlfriend." She didn't say anything, so Sam continued. "I want to walk through those halls with my girlfriend like I'd imagined I would last year."

In answer, she lifted the hand she was holding and kissed it. "Let's go."

They headed toward the school, but the doors were locked. They tried all the entrances, and Sam's face fell when he realized he'd never get to walk through those halls with his girl. Mercedes looked up at him with a smile. "There's one more door we can try."

She led him around to the auditorium's side door. It was somehow, the only door that never got locked. That's how students always could sneak off there and sing, or eat lunch or do whatever. Once they got in, they headed up the isles and straight for the door that lead into the hall.

Sam was practically beaming as he gripped Mercy's hand tighter. They walked down the hall toward her old locker and he leaned in to kiss her. "I've always wanted to kiss you by your locker and mine," he added as they took the trip to his as well.

"You're such a dork," Mercy said, giggling as he kissed her on the cheek when they made their way back to the auditorium.

"I prefer hopeless romantic. Thank you very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

When they got back to the auditorium, they both headed toward the stage. Mercedes actually walked out onto the stage, looking back at Sam who stood in the midst of the curtains watching her. The stage was dark, but memories of her time there were vivid and bright. The song that came to the forefront of her mind was a song that started her on another path, one that allowed her to stand up for herself. One of the good things Shane did do was support her stand against Rachel. She'd sang that song from her heart and left it all on the stage, yet Mercedes didn't get picked when clearly the role was rightfully hers. This song had perfectly described her fish out of water feeling since Sam had left her life. So many days, Mercedes felt lost, like Sam's departure had taken a part of herself with him, and she'd sang the hell out of this song imagining him there. But now he really was.

_Sometimes I Wonder  
>Where I've Been<br>Who I am, Do I Fit In? _

All of a sudden, the lights come on, illuminating her as if she were actually performing. Mercy looked over and Sam shrugged. He hadn't done it, but she kept singing.

_Make-Believing Is Hard Alone  
>Out Here, On My Own<em>

The diva opened her mouth to sing the next part, but she heard a familiar voice.

_We're Always Proving  
>Who We Are<br>Always Reaching  
>For That Rising Star<br>To Guide Me Far  
>And Shine Me Home<em>

Rachel sang, walking out onto the stage with a smile. Mercedes smiled back as they sang together.

_Out Here On My Own_

She reached out a hand to Mercedes and gave it a squeeze when she took it. Mercedes took the next part, making a point to point off stage at Sam as she sang.

_When I'm Down And Feeling Blue  
>I Close My Eyes So I Can Be With You<em>

There was a reason for that gesture. The line she'd sang had rang so true. All senior year there had been times when she'd close her yes and just imagine him. Somehow, just remembering him made her feel closer to him.

Looking in his direction as well, Rachel smiled bigger. Sam was definitely missed last year by their friends in Glee and on the football team. The two of them walked over, pulling him on stage with them as Rachel sang.

_Oh, Baby, Be Strong For Me  
>Baby, Belong To Me<em>

Rachel hugged Mercedes tight before releasing her and letting her sing to Sam. She grabbed both of his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes.

_Help Me Through  
>Help Me Need You<em>

The girls finished singing the chorus, ending with an embrace that put Sam in the middle. "Is this another three way date? And this time, I want the dirty kind."

Rachel hit him on the shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't keep in touch with a single one of us!" He let go of Mercedes to hug Rachel fully, nearly picking her up.

"Things were tough, and I had my reasons," he explained.

"I want to hear from you more. I talk to Mercedes at least twice a month."

Sam frowned. "You do?"

"Yes. After the Maria role, and the Trouble Tone deflection, we didn't talk, but after Trouble Tones and New Directions merged, we worked out our differences. I showed Rachel that she was essentially a whiney bitch who needs to take a seat sometimes," Mercedes explained.

"And I showed Mercedes that she was letting people run over her, and she just rolled over and let them do it on the other side as well instead of growing some balls and taking what she wants," Rachel informed.

The friendship Rachel and Mercedes had was odd. They at times can't stand one another, but for the most part love each other all the same. The two learned from each other and kept one another in check. They weren't b.f.f.s, but they were closer than they'd been before.

The trio heard footsteps, fast approaching and the only two that looked surprised were Sam and Mercedes. Soon they saw a blur of Kurt followed by Blaine. Before Mercedes could react, there was Kurt swooping her into his arms. The pair embraced and soon came tears. They were so happy to be reunited once more.

"Oh my God, diva, I've missed you entirely too much."

"Boo, I've missed you too!"

"Someone has some explaining to do. Every time I've talked to you and you didn't mention Sam?"

"Kurt, it's my turn," Blaine said, saving Mercedes from Kurt's wrath.

Soon, Mercedes was being passed from Kurt to Blaine. She heard Kurt shift his attention to Sam, but all she could do was pay attention to Blaine. "Well hello beautiful. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Blaine complimented.

"As are you." Mercedes hugged him tight.

After the Maria debacle, Blaine had come to her and told her that he thought she deserved the role, and if it were up to him, she would be his Maria. Kurt had agreed wholeheartedly. They actually had hated to see her leave New Directions, but backed her decision to shine with the Trouble Tones. It was only when she was being fed lines about that being a ploy to get rid of her that they drifted slightly, but after New Directions and the Trouble Tones merged, things eventually went back to the way they were with the exception that she and Blaine had grown closer. Where Puck had helped her emotionally, Blaine helped her physically. Blaine had taught her how to box. He and she would be taking out their aggressions on a punching bag once a week. It was Blainecedes time as Kurt called it.

"There are two more guys I'm missing."

"Joe and Rory will be at the party tonight, so will Sugar, Santana and Brittany," Rachel told her.

"Joe! My baby! I miss him so much!"

"Who is this Joe character?" Sam made his presence known then.

"He joined new directions last year," Mercedes explained, "and he was in the God Squad with me and Quinn."

"I'm reserving judgment until I meet him, and see how he interacts with you."

"Oh God! Is jealous Sam rearing his ugly head at this party every time a guy talks to me or wants to dance?" Mercedes groaned.

"He better not be, because I'm going to be dancing with you most of the night," Blaine said in a matter of fact tone.

"And I'm going to be monopolizing conversation," Kurt added.

"Well, gee, guys, what does that leave her _boyfriend_ to do with her?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and immediately Mercedes knew they were about to say something inappropriate. "Take her back home and make her a very happy lady," Blaine told him.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Love us," they said in unison before simultaneously kissing her on either cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks for all reviews past present and future! I really do appreciate them. <strong>

**So I have a question: What would you all like to see happen at this new directions reunion part?**

**Songs used this chapter: I'm scared by Duffy**

**Out Here on My Own – glee version sung by Mercedes and Rachel. (I really loved the song, but hated that it was a battled. I'd much rather them sing it as friends, so I had to make a little redo)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: My Boo**

**Mercedes POV**

Mercedes was blasting music from her iHome while she got dressed. Puck and BB came over, he brought Sam some clothes. The boys were getting dressed in the guest room, while the girls dressed in her room. The girls were dancing around the room in their bare essentials, giggling at the dance moves they were pulling out. Mercy almost died when Bailey did the running man before finally putting on her dress. The diva was proud that the girl's fashion sense was better than her cousin's. Bailey had chosen to wear a floral dress with mesh sleeves and neckline. The dress fit tight to her body, accentuating her curves and it came very high above her knees, showing a generous amount of thigh. It was safe to say Rachel had never worn something quite so stylish.

Mercy opted for a fuchsia dress with kimono style sleeves, causing the dress to cross at the bust. She was sporting a good amount of cleavage and the dress clung to her in all the right ways. The girls did their hair and makeup, feeling and looking flawless. Bailey looked at Mercedes with an open mouth. When Mercedes noticed, she frowned. "What is it?"

"I don't even feel worthy to be in your presence right now. When you dress, you really _dress!"_ she exclaimed.

Laughing, Mercedes shook her head. "Girl please."

"You are beautiful, Mercedes. The way those guys look at you makes me feel like the ugly step child next to you."

"I wish Matt was here, that tune would change. He looks at you like he's a starving man."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Tonight, I'm not worrying about Matt. He hasn't made a move, so tonight I want to mingle and whatever happens happens."

"All I've got to say is stay the hell away from Finn. He might try to make you his Rachel replacement. I'll introduce you to Joe and Rory. They're sweet. Stick with us or them."

"Got it." The girl smiled at Mercedes. A very familiar song started to play and Bailey's smile grew wider as she started to sing and dance her way toward Mercedes.

"What do you know about some Keith Sweat?"

Rolling her eyes again, Bailey sang, "Who can love you like me? Nobody…" The girl was definitely more likeable that Rachel. There would never be a time when Rachel and Mercedes would have a Keith Sweat jam session.

She couldn't sing the next part because Puck flew into the room. "Who can give you what you need?" he sang, jumping in the space between the girls. Both gave an evil smirk and began grinding on him. "Fuck, Sam! Get in here!"

Sam came running like something was on fire and just stood in the doorway for a second, noting how eagerly Puck was grinding up on his girl's ass. "Did y'all start the party already?"

"I just walked in cuz I heard my song playing and got ambushed," Puck explained.

Mercedes eyed Sam, biting her lip as she took him in. He was wearing a white shirt that seemed to hug his form a little. She could make out his pecks and slight definition to his abs. That shirt was definitely a smedium. He also had on black jeans. Sam was a sight that excited her lady bits.

He walked up and Puck released her, turning to dance with Bailey. "I feel underdressed compared to you and Bailey."

Her hand instantly went to rest on his chest as he pulled her to him. "Oh no. You're dressed just fine." Mercedes couldn't seem to control the path her hand made down to his abs and back up.

"For the love of God, not this again!" Puck exclaimed. "Please tell me that you two fucked when I left?"

Smirking, Sam said, "I tried to, but she wasn't havin' it. Talk some sense into her, Puck."

Mercedes's mouth fell open in shock. When Puck opened his mouth she threw up a hand. "Don't speak to me. Let's go."

_It was Rachel Berry train wreck extravaganza part two_, Mercedes thought to herself as she stood on the porch with Sam, Puck and BB. She knew this time would be different though. They'd all grown up a bit since the last party that Rachel had thrown. They had all matured, so Mercedes knew things at this party would be different.

Sam knocked on the door and Puck rang the doorbell, but nobody answered, so they walked in, making their way down to the basement. "Woah, woah. Slow your role, Berry. Glee club might not have been 'crunk club', but I'll tell you what this ain't. This ain't Broadway."

"But, Artie this is my house and my party!"

"It might be your house, but Barbra…I'm not here for that and neither is anyone else," Artie told her. "Give me the cord, Rachel."

"No!"

"Don't play with me, girl."

Mercedes walked in the room to see Artie and Rachel playing a round of tug of war over a cord that was hooked into her sound system. Laughing to herself, she shook her head. "I see some things just don't change, huh?"

The two looked up at her. "Help me out here, Merce," Artie pleaded.

Sighing, Mercedes said, "Rachel, you're being a pretentious bitch about this music. We will all be out as soon as the first note plays if we have to hear some Broadway at this party."

The girl's face fell as she handed the cord to Artie. "I guess you're right."

"You're damn straight she's right, just like if there isn't any booze I'm out," Puck added.

Rachel held up her arm and there was a keychain around her wrist. "I'm trusted with the liquor cabinet as longs as we don't drink and drive and break the house."

_Bed_ by J. Holiday started up and Artie smirked. Puck whisked BB off to dance, but Sam was beat to the punch as Mike ran up, picking Mercedes up and spinning her around. "Dibs!" he yelled!

"Mike! Put me down."

"I will as soon as we get some dancing room." Mike continued carrying her until they were in the middle of the room.

Her feet touched the floor and they started dancing facing each other. "Shouldn't you be tired of dancing? It's what you do every day at school."

Mike rolled his eyes. "So what's this about Sam I hear?"

"Tina told you? Well we're dating."

"How in the hell did this happen?"

"I didn't really tell you guys, but Sam and me were sort of a big deal last summer. We just couldn't get over the feelings and worked it out when he came to Oberlin. And here we are."

Mike was grinning. "So that's why he's giving me the evil eye, huh?"

"That and Blaine and Kurt already promised to monopolize my time."

As the song died to down, Mike laughed. "Well he should get in line, because trust me there is a line for Jones loving."

The friends hugged one another once more. "I've missed you, Mike."

"You don't call me nearly as much as you should! Last year, I spent so much time around you, I felt I was dating you and Tina."

After Mercedes had rejoined New Directions, she and Tina picked right back up where their friendship left off, being practically inseparable. Mike often tagged along when the girls hung out, but he never made it seem like she was a third wheel. Instead, she felt like she was just hanging out with two friends.

"Are you insinuating that I cock blocked you?" Mercedes joked.

"If anything, I felt like I was the third wheel."

"You mean like now?" Tina spoke from behind us. "Go talk to your boys. It's girl talk time."

The music slowed and Tina and the diva laughed but she held out her arms and they slowed danced while they gabbed. "You're practically glowing, missy," Mercedes pointed out.

"Well…" Tina raised an eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear. "Mike and I _really_ missed each other." The girl closed the distance between them so that she could whisper in Mercedes's ear. "He proposed."

Squeezing the girl in what became a hug more than a slow dance, Mercedes nearly squealed. "Oh my God, T! But I knew you two had a forever game plan."

"We plan on having a _long_ engagement though. We're keeping it hush hush for a while."

"That's wonderful!"

Tina looked over her shoulder as she heard Mike's boisterous laughter, only to see him and Sam talking. Her eyes shot back to Mercedes. "You're here in Lima, and so is Sam…interesting, because Sam lives in Kentucky," Tina stated.

"Car trouble and stuff, so we crashed at my place until Papa Burt fixes it."

"Is crashed code for…"

"No! Not yet at least, but it's not like he hasn't tried."

"Then why are you clink clinking? Fine as Sam is my legs would spread before you could say open sesame." She eyed Sam as she spoke.

"T! Last time I checked he didn't have eyes on his smedium ass shirt. I'm gonna need your eyes to travel a little further up!" The girls laughed. "But seriously, isn't it a bit soon to hop into bed with him? We've only had one date."

"I bet that's your broken record excuse, isn't? Just like the excuse not to break up with Shane last year. 'But what he's saying is true. No one believes in me like he does'." Tina rolled her eyes. "If you want to take it slow, by all means do it, but all I'm saying is you don't have to be a prude about it. If you're hard up and you need a little somethin' somethin' let him give it to you." She winked.

Tina made her way back over to Mike and Mercedes caught Sam's eye as he was chatting with Brittany and Santana. She smiled and he returned it. She was heading over to talk to them when arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her movement. "Just where do you think you're going without saying hello to me?" a very familiar deep voice said close to her ear.

Mercedes turned only to be greeted by the sight of Finn. The tall boy leaned down then hesitated before kissing her on the cheek. He almost kissed her on the lips. Finn blushed and Mercedes smiled, looking down at her feet. This boy had been so different from the others. Yes, they all tended to shower her with adoration and let her know that they loved her, but Mercedes and Finn had shared more than just friendly conversation and secrets the summer after graduation.

_They were sitting on her couch playing video games, and Mercedes was hardcore cheating by covering Finn's eyes or elbowing him at times. It was all in good fun. She was trying to cheer him up and keep his mind off of his break up with Rachel. His big plans to run off with her were a bust because he hadn't done his homework on the school he wanted to get into. Turns out, it was a master's program, but if Finn was being honest with himself, he had purposely sabotaged it. He loved Lima, and had applied to community college. He wanted to take over Burt's business, but he knew Rachel didn't want that for him. That's why they couldn't make it work. She was big time, where Finn was humble. The break up was messy and there were tears, but they both were coping._

"_Just give up, Finnocence, you're losing," Mercedes taunted._

"_Why do you insist on calling me that?" Finn groaned._

"_I've been trash talking and cheating all day and you have yet to say or do a single thing out of line. Stop thinking about Rachel's bossy ass and do something!" she all but yelled at the boy, tired of his moping._

_Finn's lips crashed into hers, utterly shocking her and causing her to freeze. He pulled back to look at her then. "I did something. You happy?"_

_She touched her fingers to her lips. "Finn, that's not what I meant."_

"_You know, you mope too! Why don't you stop pretending that videogames will cure broken hearts, because obviously yours is still fractured."_

_Mercedes was angry now and so was Finn. They were angry that they'd been hurt, that they'd allowed themselves to be burned so many times over, but they didn't yell or scream. Their lips fused and their tongues dueled. This height of emotion sent them biting and nipping at each other, but they never went too far, just skating along the edges the entire summer._

Mercedes cleared her throat looking up at him. "How's Lauren?"

"She's good. Real good. She wasn't feeling well so she didn't come." Finn's smile faltered and he looked almost sad.

Reaching up, Mercedes cupped his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Lauren doesn't want me to help her. She's trying to do this on her own, but this is my baby too. I would even be with her if she just let me," he admitted.

Mercedes shook her head. "I can't believe you and Lauren Zizes hooked up."

Finn shrugged. "She was around, I was around. One drunken night one thing led to another, and now we have one on the way."

"You're going to be a good father. I know it! Lauren will come around. It's probably just the hormones."

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Sam asked, walking up to them. There was an edge to his voice that Mercedes couldn't miss.

"Look who it is!" Finn exclaimed. "You just dropped off the face of the earth for a while. What are you doing back?"

"I'm crashing at my _girlfriend's _house until we can go back to Kentucky to spend a little time with my family."

_Here we go, _Mercedes thought.

"Who are you dating?" Out loud, Finn ran through the list of who it could possibly be, but left Mercedes out. "Are you dating Rachel? She's the only single one."

"I'm dating Mercedes."

"You are? She didn't tell me, sorry, dude. My bad."

"You two talk?"

"Not often, but when I really need her she's there. These next few months are going to be rough so I'm going really need her," Finn admitted.

Sam's entire demeanor changed. "What's up?" he asked with concern.

Before Finn could answer, his phone rang and he walked upstairs so that he could hear better. Mercedes sighed. "I really wish that I could do something to make him smile."

"Is there something I'm missing between the two of you?"

Mercedes smiled. "Do I sense some jealousy?"

"Probably, but I mean you'd be the same if I told you some girl was asking me to let her lick me like a lollipop just a minute ago."

Her eyes narrowed. "What girl?"

Sam pointed toward Sugar Motta, who was making her way toward them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Sam watched in amusement as a tall, light brown haired girl almost knocked Mercy down. "McKinley isn't the same without you! New Directions isn't the same! It's just me, Joe and Rory, and a bunch of newbies. I've already tried to bribe Santana and Brittany to come back, or my dad could just buy a record company and we could make a Trouble Tones album. I just miss you guys!" The girl practically talked a mile a minute.

"Sugar, we miss you too! Now, what's this I hear about you pushing up on my man?" Mercedes asked, grinning and still hugging the girl.

"Your man? Oh…Well, sorry. I just said that I wanted to lick him up and down til he said stop."

Mercedes started to laugh. "Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry you met her without the warning label. This is Sugar Motta, she has no filter so what comes up comes out."

Sam shook the girl's hand once she let go of Mercedes. "Nice to know, and thank you, Sugar for thinkin' that I'm lickable."

"Anytime." She winked before kissing Mercedes on the cheek and going to mingle with the others.

"So…a lot has happened since I've been gone? You and Finn?"

"Sam it was nothing. We had a thing the summer after graduation. It's all under the bridge now. He's got his own problems and a baby on the way."

"You and fuckin' frankenteen. Now who is gonna be spittin out his frankentoddler."

"Lauren Zizes."

"You're shittin' me! That kid is gone be as tall as an adult at age five!"

Mercy giggled. "You are so wrong!" She closed the distance wrapped her arms around him. They were swaying to a song as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sam was enjoying just being with her, snatching the first few moments together they could.

That was ruined when they heard someone calling for Mercy. "Mama Mercy!" a guy with dreads, looking like a teenage version of Jesus, walked up.

Mercedes looked up instantly moving from Sam's arms and into the arms of the boy. "My baby!" she exclaimed, hugging him close. They stood like that for a while, before Sam cleared his throat. "Sam, this is Joseph Hart. He's practically like my baby! I showed him the ropes and he became like my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam. I've heard a lot about you – mostly from the people on the other side of the room, but I feel like I know you!"

Sam put on a smile and shook the boy's hand. "I hope it was all good stuff they told you."

"Actually they told me not to touch Mercedes because you might get upset, since you don't know me. I just want you to know it's not like that with me and her. That would be like wanting to date my mom!"

Mercy laughed, and looked at Joe seriously. "You're not drinking tonight are you?"

Joe really looked like he was going to be lectured by a parent, and Sam started to laugh. "Oh no. I'm going to be the designated driver. You guys have fun though." He kissed Mercedes on the cheek, and nodded to Sam before leaving them.

As the party went on, drinks loosened them all up and they acted damn fools together. It was just like old times. Sam found himself dancing in a group with Mercy, Tana, Britt, Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes was sandwiched between the boys and he between the girls. "Damn, Trouty! When did you get so good at working it on the dance floor?" Santana asked while backing it up on him.

"I've always been fuckin' awesome. You know it." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Please. You barely passed as aight."

Sam shook his head, knowing for Santana that passed as a compliment. He looked over at Mercy and her boys. Kurt was doing his signature shoulder shimmy in front of her, but Sam was impressed with Blaine. Blaine was handling that ass like a champ. They were all interrupted when the music stopped abruptly and Rachel Berry stumbled on the stage. "First, thank you for coming to my party! Second, Finn, I will always love you," she sang the latter, "and third, why does this girl have my face? Is she me?"

Mercedes was practically screaming with laughter at Rachel's drunkenness. Bailey yelled out, "I'm your cousin, Rachel!"

"Your hotter, well dressed cousin!" Santana added.

Rachel ignored them. "Finn, can we talk about us?"

Over in the corner Artie smirked and started playing the karaoke version of Confessions by Usher. Sam looked at Mercedes and the pair burst into laughter, assuming Rachel didn't know about Frankentoddler. That would definitely be an interesting conversation.

To our surprise, Finn hopped on stage, singing Confessions, and at the end he said, "Rachel, Zizes is pregnant with my baby." He dropped the mike like a badass, and left the room with Rachel following after him.

It was the funniest thing that Sam had ever seen. It wasn't like Finn was cheating on Rachel. They'd broken up, but Rachel was really taking this hard. You just couldn't mix alcohol and New Directions because drama and idiocy always ensued. Kurt and Blaine took the microphone, doing a series of Disney songs, and then Sam got an idea.

He talked to Artie to make sure he had the song. Artie gave him a questioning look. "You sure you can handle that? It is Usher."

Sam rolled his eyes and then got on stage with Mercy looking at him questioningly. This song was perfect for them and their particular location at the moment.

_There's always that one person  
>That will always have your heart<br>You never see it coming  
>Cause you're blinded from the start<br>Know that you're that one for me  
>It's clear for everyone to see<br>Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

As soon as Sam started singing, Mercy's eyes widened and she hopped up on stage with him, grabbing the other microphone and coming in at the perfect time.

_I don't know bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<br>I don't know bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<em>

Turning to her, Sam walked toward her, cupping her face. He smiled when she closed her eyes expecting a kiss. The lyrics were speaking volumes. He had given Mercedes her first kiss in this very house.

_Do you remember girl  
>I was the one who gave you your first kiss<br>Cause I remember girl  
>I was the one who said put your lips like this<br>Even before all the fame and  
>People screaming your name<br>Girl I was there when you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger  
>You were mine my boo<br>Now another brother's taken over  
>But its still in your eyes my boo<br>Even though we used to argue it's alright  
>I know we haven't seen each other<br>In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Finally Sam gave her a peck on the lips and she started to sing.

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
>You were mine my boo<br>And I see it from time to time  
>I still feel like my boo<br>And I can see it no matter  
>How I try to hide my boo<br>Even though there's another man who's in my life  
>You will always be my boo<em>

As she sang the next part, she traced Sam's lips lightly with her finger before looking up into his eyes and caressing his cheek.

_Yes I remember boy  
>Cause after we kissed<br>I could only think about your lips  
>Yes I remember boy<br>The moment I knew you were the one  
>I could spend my life with<br>Even before all the fame  
>And people screaming your name<br>I was there and you were my baby_

They sang the chorus repeatedly until finally the song was done. Sam smiled down at his girlfriend then. "You want to go visit that closet?" he asked.

Mercy raised an eyebrow, but agreed. As soon as they'd gotten down off the stage, Tina grabbed Mercy's hand and yelled, "Spin the bottle!"

Sam grumbled as they all sat down in the circle together. "We are too fuckin' old for this shit. We are supposed to be mature ass grown folks, sittin' down her playin' motherfuckin' spin the damn bottle. What the fuck is wrong with y'all. I don't even want to kiss any of you except Mercy, and maybe Brittana, but that's only if Mercy was down for some freaky shit." The alcohol had words flowing freely from him like a river, and Mercedes and Tina found his rant hilarious.

"Shut the fuck up and spin the bottle!" Artie said.

Instead of spinning the bottle, Sam picked it up and turned it toward Mercy before sitting it back on the floor. He then stood, walked over to her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the closet. "Don't bother us," he warned, slamming the door behind them once they were in the closet.

He gathered Mercy in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. "I've been waiting to do that all night."

"I've been waiting to do a lot of things tonight."

"Oh yeah, baby? Like what?" Sam asked with curious excitement.

Without a word she pulled his shirt up and worked it over his head. He lifted his arms to accommodate her. She pressed her body against his, her lips touching his as her tongue roamed inside his mouth. Sam didn't know what to do as she stepped back, running her hands down his body until she reached his jeans. Mercedes had managed to get them unbuttoned before Sam grabbed her hands to stop her. "Mercy, what are you doin'" he asked.

"Giving you a little somethin' somethin', and hoping for a return favor." She giggled against his neck before he felt her slowly start to descend down his body. Sam swallowed hard; his heart was pounding as he watched her kiss each of his abs. When her lips brushed just above the waistband of his boxers, there was a near instant tent. She carefully rid him of them, taking his length in her hands, and his dick twitched at her touch. As she licked up and down his length, her tongue occasionally swirling around the head, Sam closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. As many times as he'd imagined what it would feel like to have Mercy's mouth on him, he never could have imagined the amount of pleasure he was feeling now. She barely gave him time to recover before she took him into her mouth little by little and Sam hissed in pleasure as she began sucking him off.

"Fuck, Mecy! Yes, baby. That sexy little mouth is amazing." She looked up at him as she continued to pleasure him and there was just something about that eye contact that turned Sam on even more.

As Mercedes continued his hands found their way to her hair, holding her in place as his hips moved, fucking her mouth. Sam was so close that he was practically whimpering. He could feel himself losing control, so he backed off, letting her take control once more until he finally came with Mercy taking everything he gave.

Sam's knees felt weak and he slid down the wall until he was sitting. "Shit, Mercy!"

She smiled shyly. "I did good, huh?"

"Good is an understatement. I think I forgot my own name. Now come here, so I can make you refresh my memory."

Sam grabbed Mercy by the hips, pulling her closer. He pushed her dress up around her waist, noting the sexy little panties she was wearing. The more he played with strings he realized that it was a thong. His breath caught. "Baby, turn around." She did as directed and Sam was greeted with her magnificent ass. He gave it a smack and she moaned. He wanted nothing more than to bend her over right now and fuck her from behind, but he had just enough wits about him to know that's not how he wanted their first time to go down. She turned back to face him and he grabbed two handfuls of her ass, pulling her closer. He slid her panties down her body and said, "Baby I want you to ride my face."

She bit her lip, and he nudged her legs apart, sliding into place underneath her since she seemed to be frozen in place. With his fingers, he parted her lips, and his tongue delved into her. Mercy groaned, and her hands shot out toward the wall to steady herself. His tongue circled and flicked over her clit before his tongue explored even more. Before long, his fingers plunged into her and his lips wrapped around her bliss button. "Sam!" Mercedes screamed. "Shit baby, I'm so close!" She was tugging at his hair and her hips were moving frantically. He removed his fingers, continuing his ministrations with his tongue. Mercedes's grip on his hair was almost painful as her sweet essence flooded his mouth and chin. The girl shook on top of him and his hands at her hips steadied her as he licked her clean.

She came down to sit in his lap, and rest her head on his shoulder. He kissed her nose. "Hi."

"Hey."

"So…did you get your little somethin' somethin'?"

"That and then some." She laughed.

They fixed their clothes and made their way out of the closet only to be greeted with the utter walk of shame. Their friends had formed two lines surrounding them. Puck started the slow clap to which the rest of them joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for future reviews, and past!<strong>

**The song was My Boo – by Usher and Alicia Keys.**


End file.
